Spoiled Little Rich Girl GoesCountry!
by BrittFan
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a troubled life. Drinking and going out late. What happens when her famous dad sends her to Tennessee with her cousins. She finds true love, friendship, and family. What could be better?
1. Moving

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes…Country?**

By: Brittany Moore

Chapter 1

Music blasted through out the room full of drunken teenagers as they danced all over the place. And in that crowd of teenagers was none other than Gabriella Montez daughter of the famous actor Mike Montez. She was dancing with her two best friends Melissa Screw and Jessica Newman. A drink was tightly held into her hand as she sipped it a few times while dancing. "Maybe you should take it easy Gabi. Your dad will be pissed if you come home drunk again." Jessica said as Gabriella shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "Chill Jess, I'll be fine." Jessica pursed her lips together and stopped dancing. "I'm going home. You guys coming?" Melissa also stopped dancing and looked at Jessica. "Sure, but we can't leave little Miss Tipsy here alone. No one knows what she's gonna do."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at their comment. "I'll be fine. You guys go ahead, I'll ask the bouncer to give me a lift."

"Hell no!" Jessica and Melissa shouted at the same time. Melissa pulled Gabriella out of the club, Jessica following. "I'm serious Brie, your dad is gonna have a fit when you get home. He said that if you get drunk again there's gonna be some severe punishment." Gabriella sighed and chucked her glass of vodka somewhere. The shrieking sound of the glass breaking sounded through there ears. "Don't worry guys, I'm a daddy's girl. He never even grounded me. What's worse than that?"

Melissa and Jessica shrugged and got into the Audi convertible Gabriella had owned, but of course couldn't drive. She thought differently. "Gabi! Don't be difficult. Hand me the keys. If I let you drive your gonna drive this car through a bunch of houses." Jessica said as she held her hand out. Gabriella shook her head and smirked. "Gabi, this is serious." Melissa whined as she leaned on the car hood. Gabriella slumped her shoulder and dug into her back pocket pulling out a key ring. Her eyes went wide for a moment before going into her front pockets...nothing. A lumps got stuck in her throat as she looked at her friends. "I...I think I lost my keys."

"You _lost _them? Gabi!" Melissa clenched her head as Jessica frowned. "Call your dad. He'll come pick you up."

"But...But...He'll _kill _me. Maybe the bouncer will be useful to this situation."

"Gabi no." Melissa said.

"Well we need a ride. I mean I suggested we should take my car, but noooo. Mine apparently looks like garbage compared to yours." Jessica huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and joined Melissa against the car. Gabriella sighed and pulled out her phone dialing a number she knew by heart. Immediately the caller picked up. "Daddy?" Gabriella's voice was innocent although it smells of alcohol.

"Gabriella...Marie...Montez. Where are you!"

Gabriella gulped. "Well see me, Jess, and Mel wanted to go to this cool college party so we kind of snuck in and I lost my keys to my car and we're kind of stuck here. So can you come and pick us up and lecture me about this when we drop Jessica and Melissa off please?" Mike sighed on the other end of the line clearly frustrated. "Oh, I'll be doing way more than lecturing you young lady." Without another word he hung up and Gabriella sighed a heavy sigh. "Deep shit huh?" Melissa asked as Gabriella joined her friends on the car.

"That would be an understatement." she breathed out.

It didn't take long for Mike to come. He got out of the limo and told the driver to leave. He walked over to Gabriella, an ashamed expression written all over. "Gabi." he paused to look at Jessica and Melissa. "Girls, I've informed your parents, they were as worried as I was and allowed me to talk to you too. Come on." The three girls jumped into the car, Gabriella up front, Mike it the drivers seat and Melissa and Jessica in the back seats. The drive was silent and awkward.

As the car pulled up into the gate and into the garage the they all went into the house. Mike turned to the three girls. "Sit." He said as the girls did as he was told.

"Dad I can-"

Mike held up a hand and looked at her daughter. "Do you know how embarrassing it is for the media to see your daughter and her friends wandering around carelessly?" Mike asked. Gabriella opened her mouth, but Mike talked again. "No. i don't think you do. Not even remotely close. Now I've let you off with so many warnings. And I'm all out now."He let out another sigh and looked at the three girls. "What will you do when you go off to college, huh? Get knocked up everyday? Become an alcoholic? Because if that's your plan, none of you would get anywhere in life. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up on the streets. So I've made a decision. I'm not gonna ground you. I'm sending you away. Melissa and Jessica,your parents suggested that they just ground you for a month or two. But Gabriella...go pack your bags. You'll be leaving tomorrow." Mike looked at his precious daughter one more time before turning about-face and walking up stairs. Melissa and Jessica looked to see Gabriella's reaction. Her face was expressionless. She stared blankly forward not thin air.

"Gabi?" Melissa spoke.

"I'll see you guys...I don't know." Gabriella stood up followed by the girls. They gave her a hug.

"Gabi." Jessica said almost sobbing.

"I'll try and talk him out of it. He can't just send me away like that...He can't."

"Actually, he can sweetie, he's your dad. I'm sorry." Melissa sighed and patted her shoulder.

Gabriella looked at Jessica and Melissa. "Best."

Melissa smiled. "Friends.

Jessica smiled too "Forever." They all hugged each other and pulled away after a moment. Gabriella wiped a tear away. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at the air port before I leave to...I don't know. I hope not boarding school. I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too. And maybe if you get your act together your dad will let you come home early." Jessica suggested.

"Maybe." Gabriella sighed.

"Okay, girls you parents are here." Mike said as he stood in the middle of the staircase. "I hope you will learn from your mistake. Gabriella, up stairs, now."

Gabriella looked at her best friends again and hugged them. She departed and ran up stairs. As the two left she turned to her father. "We're are you sending me?"

"Tennessee, to live with your cousins for a few months. Now you should go pack. You wake up at 6 a.m. tomorrow." Mike and Gabriella walked their separate ways. Slowly Gabriella packed her bags as tears fell down from her moist cheeks.

* * *

Gabriella and Mike stood in front of the gate. She clutched onto the handles of her purple suitcases and looked around frantically. "Maybe it's too early for them." Gabriella said referring to her friends. Mike shrugged. "Daddy, please don't make me go. I'll be good. Please, I'll do anything." Gabriella begged.

"It's too late Gabi. You've said that about a million times. I'm done hearing it..."He paused and looked at her. "Well actually there is a way you don't have to go to Tennessee." Mike said tapping his chin. Gabriella looked at him. "What!" Mike looked at his daughter and chuckled. "Rehab."

Gabriella's face paled and she crossed her arms over her chest. "There's...no...way...in...hell...that...I'm...going...there." Mike chuckled again.

"All passengers who are boarding flight number 961 to Nashville, Tennessee, your plane leaves in 5 minutes."

Gabriella looked at her dad trying hard to find any regrets. Sadly she found none. Mike turned to Gabriella. "You be safe princess. If you're good I'll send you home early. And get along with your cousins please." Mike placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll tell Jess and Mel, you said goodbye. Bye, Gabi."

"Bye dad." But it was too late. Mike was already out of hearing range. Gabriella sighed and boarded the plane. She sat next to an over weighted man, who had two McDonald bags and one Philly Cheese steak. She let out a quiet sob and buried her head into her hands. This was going to be a long trip.

Eventually, after Gabriella had asked about 50 people someone offered to swap seats with me. She ended up sitting next to this girl. She was actually very pretty. With long and curly dark brown hair. She had a green blouse on and dark gray skinny jeans. She was reading a _Gossip Girls _novel. Gabriella took out her i-pod and turned it on blasting it.

As hours passed on they were finally about to land in Nashville. Gabriella closed her lap top and put it in her hand bag. The girl next to her was looking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked back at her. "Hello." the girl said. She seemed to have a Tennessee accent. Gabriella smiled. "Hi." The girl stuck out her hand. Gracefully Gabriella took a hold of it "My names Alice. Nice to meet you." Gabriella dropped her hand. "Gabriella." The girl smiled and looked out the small window noticing that they were landing. "We're landing." There was an announcement saying they had landed. Gabriella stood up and reached to the top to get her things. Hopefully this would be...what's the word? _Fun _for her. She hoped off the plane and into the lobby of the airport. Her eyes traveled through the crowded room and noticed a sign that had her name written across it. Gabriella sighed and walked up to the over dressed man. "Hello Miss Montez. How do you do.?" he asked bowing. Gabriella rolled her eyes. What was this? Some kind of royal benefit? "This way madam." Gabriella followed the man into the front and revealed a hummer. He opened the door for her and Gabriella climbed in.

"What's you name?" Gabriella asked before the man could close the door. He smiled politely and bowed, his hand with a white glove on it stretched forward towards her. "James, madam."

Gabriella smiled and took his hand dropping it after a moment. "Well, thank you James." He nodded once before closing the door and getting in the vehicle himself and driving off. Gabriella looked out the window to see an unfamiliar place, sure she had visited before, but that was when she was a little kid. She passed many stores that sold farm products, vegetables, and fruit. There wasn't many malls though. Sighing she closed her eyes as her eye lids became heavy and drifted off to sleep.

Gabriella's eyes opened. She was still in the car and like she had been hoping, this wasn't some bizarre nightmare. She was really going to have to deal with living near animals that aren't hand bag Chihuahuas and that she wouldn't be able to see her fiends. "Are we there yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Almost madam." James responded.

"Please, call me Gabriella. I don't like being called _madam_." James nodded and pulled up onto a dirt road. You could see a nice view of a crimson red barn and a huge tan house, almost as big as the one from L.A. Chickens and geese were running around in the pins and there was a yard of horses. They were very beautiful. Gabriella's eyes wandered throughout the place noticing a girl running around with a big golden Retriever getting all dirty. Her eyes moved again to the small boy in the pig pen sat in dirt mud. Gabriella pulled a face. How...disgusting. Once again her eyes moved position to a middle aged man and women having lunch with two other small girls and one about the same age as Gabriella. The car stopped and the engine died down. "Do you need help with your bags Gabriella?" James asked as he faced her. Gabriella shook her head and grabbed her luggage jumping out the car. James took a bag anyway. "Thank you." she mumbled and turned her head towards a man that was coming her way. "Well if it isn't Miss Party Hardy!" Gabriella's uncle, Harold said as he gave her a huge hug. Gabriella smiled a bit and held her arms around his torso. "Hey Uncle Harry."

"God you've grown into something pretty." Harold said as he pulled back and looked at her. "The last time I saw you was when you were as tall as Hannah and Savannah. They've recently turned 6."

Gabriella smiled. "Well then it looks like I have a lot of catching up to do." Harold patted her back. "Troy!" Harold yelled, which startled Gabriella. A boy also about Gabriella's age ran over. A rusty bucket was in his hand. It looked like berries were in them. "Yes sir?"

"Can you help Gabs her with her bags? And show her, her room?" Harold said gesturing to the lump suitcases. Troy smiled and placed the bucket down. He took a hold of the handles on the suitcases and looked at Gabriella. "Come on." Gabriella nodded and clenched onto her bag and followed Troy into the house. They walked up the stairs and to the end of the hall and into a room. Troy turned to her. "Here's your room. I painted it and all. It's not much, but i did the best I can."

Gabriella looked around the room amazed. Then her gaze met Troy. "Are you kidding me? Dude, this place rocks." Gabriella looked at him. "Thanks." Troy smiled and nodded. "Well it's my job so...No problem." Troy said. 'I work for your aunt and uncle. But they treat me like I'm part of the family, well since I am a Foster kid." Gabriella frowned. "What happened? I mean, why are you a foster kid?"

Troy chuckled then sighed. "Well my mom died giving birth to me and then my dad committed suicide. He jumped off a cliff." Gabriella rolled her lips together and nodded. "I'm sorry." Troy nodded and walked out of the room. Sighing Gabriella plopped down onto her bed and looked out the window. Her cousins, Alex, Jamie, Savannah, Hannah, Uncle Harold and Aunt Irene were all laughing and enjoying a BBQ. There was a knock at the door and Gabriella looked at it. Troy was leaning against the door frame. "They do consider me part of the family, but your way more apart of it than me, so come on and enjoy the BBQ. Everyone is waiting."

Gabriella looked out the window then back at Troy. "They look like they're alright without me. I'm gonna stay up here and unpack. Plus I never even had a BBQ, well since I was 6, but that was the past." Troy looked at Gabriella with one eyebrow raised. "Really? Don't you and your parents have like summer barbecue's or something?" Gabriella slouched her shoulders and shook her head. "My mom died when I was little and my dad...well he's always gone. He's Mike Montez. Surly his career is more important than his daughter."

Troy pursed his lips back, but smiled shortly after. "Well come on then. You gotta try Harold's ribs and Irene has the best chicken ever. Come on." Troy pulled Gabriella up and darted out the room and out of the house to the backyard. Gabriella bit her lip shyly as everyone looked up at her. "Troy!," Alex shrieked jumping out of her seat and throwing her arms around his muscular body. She pulled back a second later and looked at Gabriella. "Hi Gabi.

"Hello Alex." Gabriella said. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and Harold was there. "Come on kid, I've just cooked up some ribs. Their really good."

"I don't know..."

"Loosen up Gabi. If you're gonna live here, you're gonna have to take chances." Alex said as she went back to her seat.

"Okay. I'll have one. And only one no more." Gabriella took the plate that was awaiting in Harold's hand. "Thank you." she said and sat down next to Troy who already had a plate full of ribs and chicken. Picking up the rib like it had a disinfected disease, Gabriella looked at it then at the family. She placed the gazing muddy brown covered rib onto her tongue and bit it. Her stiffness dropped and she looked at the family. "It's...good. Delicious." Again, without hesitation this time, Gabriella took a bite out of the bone of meat. Ten minutes later she had about 6 pieces of thick bone on her plate. Her fingers were messy as was her face. A muffled chuckle was heard and Gabriella looked up. Figuring out what Harold was laughing at her cheeks became warm and lit up crimson red. "Sorry.," she mumbled and wiped off her hands and face. "What happened to only one?" Troy asked with one eye brow raised. Gabriella grinned and shrugged. "More please."

* * *

Later that day Gabriella and Alex were brushing the horses. Gabriella sighed and plopped down onto the damp grass. Alex looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"This is tiring!" Gabriella complained. "Why can't they brush themselves?" Alex rolled her eyes. "Well since the answer is sooo isn't obvious." Alex said sarcasm ripping through her voice. "Maybe because they can't do anything. Except run, jump, eat and poop." Gabriella flinched at the word. "And we respect these animals. If you don't than why don't you drag your alcoholic lazy ass back to California. No one wants you here anyway." Gabriella looked down and nodded once before getting up and walking toward the house. Alex swore she saw a tear. Sighing Alex stood up and ran after her. "Gabriella! Gabriella wait! I can't run in boots!" Alex grabbed her arm and turned her around. Gabriella's eyes were watery and she quickly wiped the tears away. "Did I make you cry?" Alex asked.

"Why would you care?" Gabriella spat out. "I'm just an alcoholic lazy ass"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I didn't...mean it. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well me too." Gabriella threw the brush on the ground turned around and walked into the house. Alex stood there and sighed. She looked up when wet droplets fell on her and sighed again. It started raining. She picked up the brush Gabriella had thrown and walked into the house.


	2. Bitchy Alex's Mistake

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes…Country?  
Chapter 2**

Gabriella awoke the next morning. She looked out the window to see Alex and Troy brushing the horses. She sighed as last night wandered through her head. Gabriella trudged out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day...

Alex and Troy were outside brushing the horses. Troy looked over to Alex, "Why was Gabriella so upset yesterday?" Alex looked at him and sighed. "She's mad at me."

"Why?" Troy asked as he continued stroking the horses shiny brown coat."I called her...an alcoholic lazy ass." she mumbled the last part, but troy still noticed it. He looked at her shocked. "How could you do that to her? She's already dealing with enough trouble."

"I wasn't thinking, okay! She is just so lazy and she doesn't belong here." Alex looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Troy opened his mouth about to say something, but the front door opened and closed. Gabriella stepped out. Alex quickly darted toward her side. "Gabriella..." Alex began. "I'm really sorry." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled something unintelligible underneath her breath. Alex sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"Well I don't care." Gabriella hissed. She walked away. Slouching her shoulders, Alex walked after her. "Gabriella! Gabriella wait!" Alex sighed and turned towards Troy. "She's stubborn too!" Troy rolled his eyes and took off his gloves. "Give her a break." Troy stood up and stalked towards the direction Gabriella had walked. Alex threw her head back and groaned in frustration. "I'm such an idiot!"

As Troy walked he noticed a petite figure leaning up against an old tree. He walked over to the girl and smiled. "Hey. May I sit?" Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. Troy sat down next to her and looked at her. "You okay? Alex can be a real bitch sometimes." Like he hoped Gabriella let out a soft giggle and looked at him. Her smile soon retreated into a frown. "It's fine, really. I get called worse at home." Troy looked at her for a moment. "Why did you become what you are? It seems like you hate it."

Gabriella looked down and sighed. "Well it wasn't my intention to become a drunkie and a party girl. See it all started when my dad missed the talent show. I was 13 and I was singing a solo of Everything I Own By David Gates. Once he did he also didn't pick me up yet. So I left the place and it started raining. Hard. I found this club and so I walked into it. This man came up to me and offered me a drink. I took it and ended up getting drunk about 20 minutes later. The next day I woke up in this room, but it wasn't a guy's room, which was good. This girl about my age was laying on a couch and she noticed me. Her name is Jessica Newman. She found me around all these guys trying to rip my clothes off and her dad was a cop so she called him." Gabriella looked at him. "After that night even though I knew what happened, I got drunk again and after that I just couldn't stop. I couldn't stop being free and going to different parties every night.

People started calling me a drunkie or druggie or slut. Although I'm don't take drugs and I treat my body with respect. I'm not a prostitute who just sells her body for money. I'm not like that." Troy looked at her shocked. His eyes were wide. In that second Gabriella noticed something. His eyes. They were piercing blue and they made you want to melt in them. "I'm gonna go and eat or something. I'll talk to you later Troy." Gabriella stood up and grabbed her jacket that was slinging over one of the branches of the tree. She turned around and met eyes with Alex. Looking down Gabriella walked past her and stalked off towards the house. Troy looked up and looked at Alex. "You heard?"

"Every word." You couldn't miss the surprised tone in and out of her voice. She looked in back of her as she just saw the door close. Sighing she thought to herself. As Gabriella walked back into the house she walked into the kitchen where Irene was cooking. "You hungry Gabi?" she asked as she turned around to face her. Gabriella smiled and shook her head lightly. "No, but thanks.'

"Good because I wanna show you something. Follow me." Gabriella followed Irene as they walked down the basement steps. along the walls many old pictures were plastered there. The two stopped in front of a box and Gabriella looked at Irene confused. "What is it?"

"Well it's a box. The surprise is int it. take a look." Gabriella crouched down and opened the two folds. There were many CD's. Gabriella picked one up and her eyes bulged out. She looked at Irene surprised. "oh My Gosh! Mason Cross! but how did you remember?" Irene smiled. "Well he is yours and Alex's favorite country singer. Gabriella placed the CD down and went through the box again. There were many different albums. but most of them were mason Cross. at the very bottom of the box Gabriella noticed something. It was two crumpled up pieces of paper. She looked at Irene then the box. Slowly she lifted the two fragile papers and as she examined them Gabriella knew exactly what it was. "My song." she traced her fingers over the scribble marks and the crinkled parts. she looked at Irene. "I thought I lost it."

Irene smiled, "You left for California and forgot it. And it's so good. You didn't even get to sing it. Now's your chance." Gabriella sighed and placed the paper down back into the box. "I'm not really a singer anymore. I'm sorry." Gabriella stood up and jogged up the steps. Irene sighed and started putting the CD's back in the box.

Gabriella was about to walk up stairs when her body collided into someone else. she looked up and smiled as she saw his blue eyes shining again. "Hi Troy." He smiled back."Hey. I was just looking for you." Gabriella looked at him confused. "Have you ever rode a horse." Gabriella's eyes went wide."No no no no no no no! I'm not going on one of those things." Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand. He was already pulling her out the house. "Come on. It will be fun." Gabriella sighed as she let herself be pulled towards the stable. She didn't notice they stopped until her body hit against his chest. She stepped back embarrassed and Troy chuckled again. "Okay here." He handed her the rope for the horse, Bella. "What am I supposed to do with it."

Troy opened the gate and Gabriella followed after him. He picked up a saddle and placed it on Bella's back. Gabriella watched carefully as he finished. Troy turned to her. "Okay, get on." Gabriella looked at the Bella for a moment then turned to Troy. "Come on Gabi. It'll be fine. I'm right here. Plus we can't go anywhere yet, we're still in the stable. Just get on. Gabriell turned back to Bella and stretched her leg up to the stirrup. "1...2...3" Gabriella swung her leg over, or at least tried to, but ended up falling on her butt. "Ow." Troy helped her stand up and bit his lip trying hard not to laugh. "This is so not funny Troy"

"I'm sorry." Troy smiled. "This time I'll help you." Gabriella eyed him before turning around and stepping on the stirrup. This time Troy held her waist and successfully Gabriella swung her leg over the Bella's husky torso. Next thing she knew she was about 6 feet off the ground. "Good. Now I'm gonna lead you out the stable. Hold onto the horn." Gabriella nodded and looked down at Troy. "Oh yeah and here's your helmet." Gabriella took the helmet and placed it on her head. She gripped the horn and Troy lead her out of the stable. In a few seconds they were out into open land.

"Are you riding too?" Gabriella asked. troy nodded. "Yes, don't move unless you want to fall and have a concussion. Troy ran off into the stable again and came back out with a black beauty. He walked over to Gabriella. "Ready?" she nodded and gripped the ropes. Troy lead the horse and then let go. Gabriell was riding. she rolled her lips together. Seconds after Troy was next to her. He smiled his glorious smile and Gabriella smiled back. Gabriella and Troy kept on riding for about 3 hours. They didn't know that Alex was there watching. She sighed. Harold walked up to her. "Maybe it takes one more sorry Alex."

"I don't even care anymore." Alex walked into the stable and came out on a white horse. Her pace was faster than Gabriella's and Troy's as she rode past them. "Whoa!" Troy called out pulling back on the rope as Alex rode in front of him. Gabriella eyes widen as Alex rode in front of her. Bella stood up on her hind legs making Gabriella fall off. Troy quickly got off his horse and went down next to her. "Gabriella! Gabriella can you hear me?" Alex crouched down next to him. Her hand clasped over her mouth. "I didn't mean too." Troy looked at Alex.

"What happened." Harold said as him, Irene and the kids made their way over. "I didn't mean to. I was riding and then I went in front of her and she just fell. I'm sorry."

"She's unconscious." Harold patted her cheek.

"I think she hit her head."

"Irene, call Royce. He's a doctor. Troy, take Gabi in the house." Troy picked up Gabriella in a swift movement and walked into the house followed by Irene. Harold looked at Alex. "Come on. When she wakes up you have a lot to say to her."

10 minutes later Royce came over. "Where is she?"

"In her room." Royce and Harold ran up stairs into Gabriella's room. Royce walked over to her. Troy, Harold, Alex, the kids and Irene walked out of the room. "Is Gabriella gonna be okay daddy?" Savannah asked.

"Of course she is. She might be hurt, but she's gonna be okay."


	3. Forgiving Alex

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes…Country?  
Chapter 3**

**So I decided to make this a point of view story. If I do so I will be able to express the characters emotions more than I already have. Gabriella will have the point of view, but sometimes Alex. Thanks! 3

* * *

**I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital. As I sat up a throbbing pain struck through my head. I let my head fall back on the marshmallow soft pillow and sighed deeply. I heard the door open and I looked up. "Aunt Irene?" Her head shot towards me and a huge smile spread across her face flashing her too white teeth. "Gabi. You're awake." I looked at her confused as she walked over to the bed. "What happened?"

"You fell off of Bella and you hit your head pretty hard. We called our friend Royce, but we needed a hospital. So we brought you here and he said there's a 50% chance you might have amnesia."

"But I don't."

"I know. Let me go get the doctor." Aunt Irene walked out of the room and I sighed again. Why can't I just go back home. Clearly I don't belong here. I looked at the door again and a man walked in followed by Harold and Irene. "How are you feeling Gabriella?" the doctor asked.

"My head is killing me."

"That will wear off in a few hours. You hit your head, but it wasn't that serious so you can go home today, just make sure you get some sleep and take some pain killers." I nodded and watched as he left. My gaze went back on Irene and Harold. "Where's Troy?"

"Him and Alex took the kids to eat something. They'll be back shortly."

I nodded and sat up a little.

About 30 minutes later we left the horrible stench of the hospital. Alex and Troy caught up with us. "Gabriella." Troy said as he ran over and hugged me. "Hey Troy."

I smiled my crocked smile and looked at Alex. She looked at me. "Can I speak with you? Alone?" Hesitantly I nodded and walked after her. She turned to me. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know I'm a complete bitch, but if you just forgive me_"

"Yes."

"I get it that I made you fall off a horse and all, but..."She narrowed her eyes at me. "Did you just say yes?" I smiled and nodded. "Just make sure you don't ride in front of someone who's just only learned how to ride a horse."

"You've rode before when you were little, so technically you're not a beginner."

"Yes, but that was 6 years ago. So really I am a beginner." Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. We walked back over to the family. Troy looked at us with an eye brow raised. "Friends?"

"Yup." We both said at the same time then started giggling. All of us climbed into the big truck. Me, Alex and Troy were riding in the back of the truck and the little kids were in the seats. "What are we doing when we get home?" I asked. Alex shrugged. "We have to give Max a bath. Jamie showed him the mud pit."

"Count me out." I said and threw my head back. Alex and Troy looked at me and I smirked. "Doctor said I have to get some rest." Alex rolled her eyes and Troy snickered.

We arrived at home about 20 minutes later. Harold demanded I went up stairs and rest. I sighed and walked up stairs to my room. It's like getting rounded, but it's because my stupid head hurts. As I lay down in my bed I looked out the window. I smiled as I saw Alex, Troy, Jamie and the Twins chase Max, whom was soaking wet, all around the yard.

* * *

Laughter filled my ears as I fell down in the muddy puddle. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Oh you guys are sooo mature."

"What does 'hat mean?" Jamie asked as he licked his fingers which were covered in mud.

"Ew... Jamie don't eat mud." Troy said as he picked him up spinning him around. I pouted even more then smiled. "Hey guys look at me." I fell backwards into the mud and swayed my arms back in fourth. Jamie's eyes glistened with excitement and he smiled showing his teeth. "Let me down Troy. I wanna try." Troy shrugged and let Jamie down.

"We wanna try! We wanna try!" the girls chanted together. Which I find completely cute. We all ended up making mud angels and also getting dirty. Even Max joined us. He scwurmed and twisted his furry body. I laughed and copied his movements. "What are you guys doing?" I heard a girl's voice, but it wasn't Gabriella's. I looked up and it was my best friend Marissa. My eyes lit up as I jumped up and nearly pounced at her. Marissa has been my friends since I was 8 years old. She went away for a year to see her grandma and grandpa in Verona, Italy. I've always wanted to go there, but it's extremely expressive. Troy, Jamie, and the twins met Marissa around three years ago, they seem to not like her as much. "Marissa!" I shrieked as I threw my arms around her petite figure. She laughed her glorious laugh and hugged me back.

"Hey Weasel."

I pulled back and grinned. We made nick names up for each other. She calls me a weasel because I'm fast and small and it's really cute. I call her Alpha, because she like to be the leader, like the alpha wolf in a pack. At first we would use them as code names when we were younger and they stuck. "Sup Alpha." I punched her shoulder and she grinned back. Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned around. "Oh yeah! Guys I'm sure you remember Rissa."

"Unfortunately" Troy mumbled underneath his breath. Savannah and Hannah giggled. I glared and Marissa smiled. "Why don't we go see my cousin. She's up in her room."

"Sure." Marissa said smiling.

"We're staying here! Try not to contaminate Gabriella with your retardedness!" I heard Troy say. The kids cracked up laughing. I flashed him the middle finger as I walked away and into the house. Marissa looked at me. "I didn't know you had a cousin. Gabriella?"

I nodded. "She came from LA. She was kind of a drunkie or whatever you wanna call it. So her dad made her come down here." Marissa's mouth formed an 'O' and we stopped in front of Gabriella's door. I knocked once and she opened the door right away.

* * *

I looked to the girl who was next to Alex. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. I scrunched my eyebrows up and looked at Alex. "She okay?" Alex looked over at the girl. "Marissa? You okay?" I looked over at the girl named Marissa waiting for her to answer. She blinked a few times before turning to Alex. "Your cousin is Mike Montez's daughter! And your uncle is Mike Montez! You know I'm a big fan. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I looked at Alex as Marissa was nearly glued to her face. I rolled my lips together trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sorry Rissa, It didn't come up." Alex shrugged.

Marissa looked at me a smile forming on her face. "I'm a big fan of your dad's. His movie 'The Big Ones' amazing." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Rissa, don't go all bizarre on my cousin."

Marissa nodded. "Of course, but I'll see you tomorrow I have to go pick up my brother. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I'm here." she turned to me. "It was nice meeting you Gabriella. Bye." She gave one big hug to Alex then left the house. Alex turned to me. "Your head still hurts?" I shook my head. "No, but Irene came up here a few minutes ago and said I should get some sleep. I'm bored though."

Alex grinned and grinned mischievously. I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you would sneak out a lot at home right?" i nodded and her grin became bigger. "We're going to the mall."


	4. Jackass Joint Mayhem

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!  
Chapter 4**

"Why can't we just use the front door like normal people?," Gabriella complained. Alex rolled her eyes. "Well unless you want to get caught by mom and dad I suggest we use the window?"

Gabriella raised an eye brow, "Back door, maybe?"

Once again Alex rolled her eyes and turned around to Gabriella. "Let me live a little, will you. You've done this millions of times. Now shut up and follow me." Alex opened the window that was in her room and in one movement jumped out. She is small. I copied her actions, but instead of landing on my feet I landed straight on my butt. She laughed and I stood up dusting the dust off of my jeans. I glowered at her and smacked the back of her head. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes and put on a back pack. I looked at her confused. "What's with the back pack?" I asked pointing to it.

"It has some stuff in it that I need to give to an old friend."

"I thought we were going to the mall." I pouted.

"Change in plans. This will be way cooler. Now let's go." Alex and I ran up to Troy. He was making...mud angels? Why? "Troy we're going to...a place. Can you watch the kids and cover for us."

Troy stood up and shook his head. "No chance. Last time I covered for you, your parents cut my payment in half. I have to come with you. They said you need adult supervision."

"You're not an adult. You're only 18. Which I may remind you is only 2 years older."

"Oh there is definitely no difference in that statement." he said sarcasm running through his voice. "But we'll be happy to come with you. Won't we little buddies."

"Troy!" Alex shrieked. There it goes again. "This place is highly dangerous. They." she paused and pointed to the kids. "Can't come."

Jamie stood up on a bucket as if it would make him as tall as Alex. He was only half her size. "I'll 'ell mommy and daddy 'hat you're sneaking out again."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

We walked out of the yard and to the streets. We walked about 4 blocks before we stood in front of an abandon ware house. I turned to Alex confused as she stared up at the building grinning. "Why are we here?"

"It's the 'Jackass joint' come on. It looks better inside." I held the kids close as we walked into the building. It was full of men. Literally. Me, Alex and the twins were the only girls. Men as buff as anything were walking around with beer bottles and skate boards. Some skating and some fighting. I flinched as I saw a guys pushed another guy into a wall causing it to form a really big hole. My face paled as he continued by punching the shit out of his face. My stomach became queasy and me and Troy covered the kid's eyes. I looked over at Alex and she was smiling. Who could smile right now?

A muscular man, probably the most muscular, walked up to us. A huge grin on his face. Each corner of his mouth almost touched his eyes. He walked up to us and lifted Alex off of the ground. She wrapped her arms around his body. "Calvin!" she screeched. He smiled and put her down. "Pip squeak. Hows my favorite munchkin?"

"Awesome." she turned to us. "Calvin this is Gabriella y cousin. Troy my best friend and theses little people are my siblings Jamie, Savannah, and Hannah." she pointed us out individually. "And guys this is Big 'C' or Calvin."

The next thing I knew was that I was being lifted off the ground about 4 feet. Saying I was uncomfortable would be a total understatement. I was nearly gasping for air. What does this guy take? Steroids? He put me down after 5 seconds and grinned. "You're like a celebrity here babe. Your ass is way sexier in person." I gasped and looked at Alex. She cussed under her breath. "Sorry Gabi, he can be...perverted sometimes." I turned to him. "Thanks then...nice er...biceps." He grinned again and turned to Troy grabbing his hand almost slipping Troy off his feet. Now Troy was buff, but Calvin was bigger. I swore I heard Troy's bone crack and I flinched again, but he seemed to ignore it. One touch on the little kids and I bet he'll break them in half. Alex wasn't kidding about how this place was dangerous.

"Any one of you guys want a beer?" Calvin asked. I nodded and so did Troy and Alex. "Yo, Buck! 4 beers on the double!" he yelled as he turned around to a guy in front of a box. The guy called Buck tossed the beer and easily Calvin cached all of them. He chucked the beers to us and I opened mine. I haven't had one in ages. Well it was only a week, but it feels like ages. Hannah tugged at my pants and I looked at her. "Yeah Hannah?" She looked concerned. "Jamie is gone. He went somewhere." I dropped the half full beer can onto the ground and panicked. A...four...year...old...was...possibly...anywhere...in...this...place. My face became paler than before and I looked around frantically. Troy and Alex noticed my weird behavior and turned to me. "Gabi, you okay?"

I shook my head. "Jamie. We have to find him." Alex's can also dropped and her eyes went wide. "We lost my little brother! Oh my gosh! If mom and dad find out I'll be dead!"

"Okay don't panic." Troy said. Is he mental or something? We lost a four year old in a HUGE place full of alcohol, big scary dudes, and drugs. How can you not panic! I turned to Hannah. "When did he leave?"

"Um...maybe 5 minutes ago. Counting how much time you guys were panicking." Okay good. He can't get that far in 5 minutes...hopefully. Troy picked up Savannah and Hannah just in case they would also run and we started searching. I came up to a really, really big guys and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and he had a black eye and his face was torn. He seemed to be a tower over me. I gulped the hard lump in my throat and cleared my throat. "H-have you s-seen a-a l-l-little b-boy a-about 3 f-foot 1? I asked stuttering.

He looked at me up and down and smirked. "Nope, but I know what I see now. A hot tamale. How about we go back to my place." I rolled my eyes. "No thank you." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. I winced as I hit his rock hard chest. He looked down at me. "Sorry, but Bug don't take no for an answer." I struggled to get out of his grip, but failed miserably. "Get off of me!" I screamed. he gripped onto my arms tightly and I groaned. He smashed his lips down onto mine and I struggled harder hitting him fiercely. I bet to him it felt like a crumb hitting him. I grabbed his face and somehow managed to throw his face away from mine. He smirked. "Come on baby. You now you want me."

I shook my head. "Not really. I have to go." Once again he grabbed me tightly. "Oh come on. Not so soon?" I gulped again. He smashed his lips down onto mine. I struggled again, but really it was no use. He was suddenly pushed off of me. I fell backwards and looked up. Troy was there. The guy 'Bug' was glaring at Troy. Troy brought up his fist and punched Bug. A crack sounded through my ears and Troy shook his hand griping onto it. "Ow! Damn it!" he yelled. My eyes went wide. Bug punched Troy back sending Troy down to the floor. "Troy!" I screamed. Bug picked up Troy by his shirt and rammed him into the concrete wall. I winced as I tried to stand up. My arms were hurting. I looked at them and they had purple and black marks where Bug gripped my arms. I flinched as Bug threw another punch at Troy. "YO!" Someone yelled. I turned around and so did Bug and everyone that was surrounding the scene. Calvin was there and he was mad. "Bug get your damn hands off the boy and get the hell out!"

Bug's eyes went wide with shock. "But! I have no where to go C."

"I don't give a shit. Now get out of my place."

Bug glared at me before grabbing his jacket and heading out. Alex came running over to me with the twins. "You okay Gabi?" I nodded then looked over at Troy's limp body. I grimaced and looked back at Alex. She covered her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh." Quickly she ran over to Troy. "Troy wake up. Are you okay? Dammit Troy get up!"

His eyes opened slowly. "I'm fine." he groaned. Alex shook her head and helped him stand up. "Are you stupid! These guys are way stronger than you Troy! He could have snapped you in half."

"Well if you didn't notice..." He sat up a little. "Your cousin was being violated. He was hurting her and was going to do more. She didn't want to." his eyes locked onto mine as I stared at him shocked. I walked over to him and knelt down next to him. My eyes never left his. "Thank you." I leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly. He smiled. "Are you okay?" I asked as I traced my finger on the few bruises that over came him. He nodded. "Yeah, nothing, but a few ice packs can help." Calvin came over and picked up Troy he sat him down on a chair and walked away. "I'll go finish looking for Jamie. I'll take the twins with me. Gabi you stay here. I nodded and looked at Troy. He was smiling at me. I smiled back. "Ya know, Alex was right. That was stupid. I was okay."

He faked laugh. "Ha! Ha! Ha! He was basically assaulting you. If I hadn't saved you he would've probably raped you." he snorted. I looked away as tears started build up in my eyes. _I won't cry. _I told myself. _I won't cry. _He looked at me worriedly. "Gabi? Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you are insult you in any way." I looked down then at him and shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just...my mom."

"What about her?" he asked.

I looked down and sighed. "My mom got raped when she was my age." I mumbled. "That's how she got pregnant with me. My dad stayed with her though and she got STD's so she couldn't get pregnant again. And they were really trying to have a baby before she was raped too." Troy draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I sighed in pure content and rested my head on his shoulder. "I really do think I was a mistake though. I don't even know my biological father's name. Well I don't want to know, but it just feels weird that you weren't meant to be born." I smiled when he pulled me closer into his warm body. I inhaled his scent and continued. "They wanted to abort e, but my mom was christian so she couldn't kill a baby, even if it wasn't supposed to be born. They also thought about adoption, but when my mom had me and the first time she saw me..." I shook my head. "She said I was the most beautifulest little baby in the world. My big brown chocolaty eyes would roam the room in curiosity. She loved my giggle, my smile, she couldn't give me up. She died 7 years later though, a year after my dad had became famous." I sighed again. Troy was the first person I ever told this to. I didn't even tell Jessica or Melissa. I don't know. When I'm around Troy I know I'm safe. I know that he'll never let anything happen to me.

Calvin came back a few seconds later with an ice pack. He handed it to Troy. Troy placed it on his eye and sighed. "Are you gonna be okay? I'm gonna help Alex find Jamie." he nodded and I stood up. I looked back at him one more time before running off to find Alex and the twins and Jamie.

* * *

**So this is Chapter 4. I wonder what happened to Jamie. Any ideas? Thanks for watching and I'm not gonna tell you to review, but if you do feel free to write something down that you don't like about this story and that I can improve. **

**-Brittany Thanks!  
**


	5. Fair

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!

* * *

**

**Alex POV**

I held the twins hands tightly as I flew up the stairs. When I get my hands on the boy... We walked all the way up the steps and the first thing I saw was a small little boy near a window looking out. I furrowed my eye brows and walked over to him. "Jamie?" I asked. He turned around and sighed. "Oh..."

What's going on? "Jamie what's wrong?"

"Aunt Carol." he breathed. I made an 'O' and nodded. Our Aunt Carol died today last year of leukemia and Jamie just adored Aunt Carol. He didn't really get what was happening to her and we worried that if she didn't survive Jamie will break down. "Bud. We're all sad, but we have to let some things go. Take Gabi as and example. Her mom died when she was only just 7. You don't seem to get sad about her."

He turned around to me. "'hat's because I never met her!" Jamie got up and stomped off. I sighed and went after him. "Jamie! Jamie come on. Think about Aunt Carol."

"I am!" he screamed still stomping off. I sighed again. "What I mean is that she won't want you to cry over her death. She's in a better place now Jamie. her having leukemia made her life hard and painful." he stopped walking and turned to me. His chocolate brown eyes growing. "Oh no!" he ran back over to the window and picked up a rock. I followed him confused. "Jamie?"

"I wished aunt Carol would come back 'o live. I 'hink I just messed up her life now." I giggled and Jamie just looked at me. "What are you laughing at? Aunt Carol is gonna be mad at me."

"Jamie. Where'd you get that?" I asked with a smile still on my face. He held up the smooth crystal rock. "Aunt Carol gave it to me. She said that she will always be in here. Just reflect it off the sun and I did. Her picture shows up." i took the rock from him and placed it in front of the sun. Through it you could see Aunt Carol, but of course it was an illusion. It's just a picture in the glass that you can only see through light. I gave it back to Jamie and he put it in his pocket. "She's not coming back...?" he whispered. I nodded and took his hand. "Come on bud. Let's tell everyone we found you." We walked down stairs and Gabriella and Troy immediately walked up to us. "Let's get out of this hell hole." Gabriella said as she pulled us out. "Bye C!" I yelled as she dragged us.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I held Jamie in my arms as we walked back to the house. We have a lot of explaining to do so we took our time for that and well Troy was still hurting a little. We walked into the house and Harold and Irene were sitting in the family room. "You guys go up stairs." I whispered to Savannah, Hannah, and Jamie. Without hesitation they ran up the stairs. "Well." Harold said. I looked at Alex. "It's my fault." I said and she looked at me. I didn't want Alex to get in trouble. How bad could I get punished anyway? Harold and Irene shook their heads. It's as much as their fault as yours. Alex up stairs. Troy...you too." Harold said. Alex and Troy left the room and Irene and Harold looked at me.

"Do you know how much danger you put Jamie and the twins in?" Harold asked.

"Uncle Harold I-"

"I don't want to hear it. This may not be the life style for you, but it better be because you're staying here longer. We already called your dad. What if something happened! You put everyone with you in trouble. You might be used to all that stuff alcohol, drugs, prostitutes, and everything else!" He sighed and sat down as he saw the tears coming out of my eyes. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Go to your room." I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face and ran up stairs closing my door loudly. I ran over to my bed and fell onto it bursting out into sobs. I wanna go home. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I noticed something in the corner of my room. It was a big box. It was the box Aunt Irene showed me. I stood up and walked over to it opening it. All the CD's were gone. There was only the two crumpled up pieces of music sheet in the box. I picked them up and walked back over to the bed sitting done on it. I started singing.

_This road is anything but simple_  
_Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low_  
_So loud, the voices of all my doubts_  
_Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town_

_Even so, I had to believe_  
_Impossible means nothing to me, yeah_

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

_Somewhere, every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare  
But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears_

_Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding_

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

_Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Oh, Lift me up_

_Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above_

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

_Oh, oh, oh, just begun  
Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now  
Oh, oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up_

I placed the two sheets down and smiled. I've been so busy drinking and what not I forgot how fun it is to sing. I picked up a pen and paper and sat down at the desk that was next to my bed. As chords and lyrics and a melody rung through my head I jolted down lyrics to my song.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up. I glanced over at the clock. It was 3:00 am. I sighed and noticed I had fell asleep during the course of writing my new song. I got up and lay down on my bed. I was too tired to change so I just slipped off my shoes and closed my eyes again.

An annoying ringing sound rung through my ears and I groaned. Doesn't anyone know what sleep is. The annoying sound rung again and I sat up and fell out of bed. I groaned as I hit the floor and everyone was in my room. Alex, Troy, Jamie, the twins, Aunt Irene and Uncle Harold. Oh great. "Whaaaaa?" Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "We're going to the county Fair." she said with a grin. I was confused. Aren't we supposed to be punished or something. "Oh and sweetie you're not punished." Aunt Irene assured me. I gave her a look. Can she read my mind? "Alex told us the whole story, so did Troy. We decided not to punish anyone. Today's the fair and we've never missed it. We have jobs."

Jobs! Oh come on! And why aren't I talking! Why am I only thinking! They all left my room except for Alex. She turned to me. "Don't quit singing. Please." with that said she walked out of my room closing the door behind her. Did she hear me sing? I shook my head and pushed the thought in the back of my head. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the Fair.

**Alex's POV**

I put my boots on and tried to remember the song that Gabriella was singing yesterday. It seemed familiar. I wonder how she'll react when she has to sing. Hm. Maybe she'll like it. Troy came into my room and leaned on the wall. "You're singing with Gabi this year."

"I figured." I mumbled. "Did you hear her sing yet?" He nodded. "Yesterday. She's good." I nodded. "I'll go see if she's ready. Make sure the kids are too." I stood up and walked into Gabriella's room. She was dressed, but she was sitting at her desk writing something. "Gabi?" I asked. Quickly Gabriella closed her notebook and turned around to me. "Yeah?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She's hiding something. "Um...we're leaving now. Come on." She nodded and stood up with the book. she walked over to her dresser and stuffed it in there. Hm. Looks like I have some snooping around to do later.

We walked out of the house 5 minutes later with Troy and the kids. We all climbed into the back of the truck. "So Gabi...you still sing right?" I asked even though i knew the answer. "Um...not really. Why?" she asked.

"Well see you know how mom and dad told you we have a job to do?" she nods. "Well it's not really a job, it's a charity event and I have to sing for it. I've been singing in it since I was 10. So I was maybe-"

"No." she said simply. I sighed. "Come on. You don't even know what I was gonna ask you." She shrugged. "Yes i do. You were gonna ask can I sing with you and my answer is no. I'm not singing." I sighed. She is so stubborn. "Come on Gabi. It's a charity event for cancer. Jamie will be happy if you go because our Aunt Carol died of cancer last year."

"Why can't you sing by yourself?" She asked. I sighed again. "Because! It's better for me. Please Gabi. I'll do anything." She sighed and looked down. I bit my lip and looked at her waiting for an answer. She nodded and looked at me. "Okay. I'll sing. What song?" I smiled and handed her a small thin book. 'Halo by Bethany Joy Galeotti." Gabriella smiled and scanned her eyes over the book. I knew she loves this song. We used to sing it together.

Dad pulled up into the dirt parking lot. Hoped out of the car and looked around. I stopped roaming when I saw Marissa. "Rissa!" I screamed loudly waving my hand back and fourth. She smiled and ran over to me hugging me. "Hey Alex." she pulled away and I noticed that she had a guitar. "You're going to sing too?" She nodded. "Yup. You aren't the only one who can raise money." I smiled. Marissa has a really good voice. We sung in the school talent show in sixth grade and won. I still have the trophy. Gabriella came up to me still looking down at the book. I looked at it too and started singing.

_I never promised you a ray of light, _  
_ I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, _  
_ I give you everything I have, the good, the bad_.

She looked up at me and smiled brightly. She started singing.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal, _  
_ I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, _  
_ So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

We started singing together now.

_One thing is clear, _  
_ I wear a halo, _  
_ I wear a halo when you look at me, _  
_ But standing from here, you wouldn't say so_  
_ You wouldn't say so, if you were me_  
_ And I, I just wanna love you, _  
_ Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

She smiled and so did I. We walked away humming the rest of the song. I forgot about Marissa. We walked into the fair after handing our tickets over and looked around. There were people everywhere.

**Gabriella's POV**

I just couldn't wait to sing. One of my favorite songs too. I looked around me. I haven't been to an amusement park in forever. I smiled. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel. I never been on one." Troy looked at me. "Never?" I nodded and put the book in my bag. **  
**

"Never." I repeated. "Can we go?" I asked anxiously. Harold nodded."Sure. Let's go."

I went on every ride I possibly could go on until it was time to get ready for the show. Alex's friend Marissa was first. Shes singing 'Party in The USA'

_I hoped off the plane at LAX with my dream and cardigan. _

_Welcome to the land of Fame excess_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_I jumped in the cab here I am for the first time._

_I looked to my right and seen the Hollywood sign... _

I was nervous, I do admit that. But there was one act that made me intense. It was this guy name Patrick Growd_. _He was singing the gummy bear song.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
_ Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
_ Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._  
_ Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_  
_ Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_ Oh Yeah!_

_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Three times you can bite me_

_ (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

_ Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
_ Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
_ Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._  
_ Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_  
_ Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_ Oh Yeah!_

_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Three times you can bite me_

_ (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

_ Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
_ Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
_ Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._  
_ Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_  
_ Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_ Oh Yeah!_

_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Three times you can bite me_

_ (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

_ Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_  
_ Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_  
_ Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._  
_ Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_  
_ Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_ Oh Yeah!_

_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Haha Duba duba yum yum_  
_ Three times you can bite me_

_ (Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!] _

Me and Alex were cracking up. This dude was crazy. He bowed two times as the whole crowd went into applause and laughter. Even the announcer was chuckling a little. I looked to my right. There was a meter with money on it. it raised up 5,000 dollars. The total is 100,000. Alex tapped my shoulder and I looked at her. "Come on. It's our turn." I gulped and walked on stage with her. There way too many people here. Like more that how much money they had raised. I took a hold on the micro as I felt like falling. What was wrong with me? I preformed before. What different now? I looked over at Alex. She twisted on her guitar and looked at me. I nodded and she started playing the tune.

_I never promised you a ray of light, _  
_ I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, _  
_ I give you everything I have, the good, the bad. _

She started singing

_Why do you put me on a pedestal, _  
_ I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, _  
_ So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. _

We both sung._  
_

_ One thing is clear, _  
_ I wear a halo, _  
_ I wear a halo when you look at me, _  
_ But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _  
_ you wouldn't say so, if you were me _  
_ And I, I just wanna love you, _  
_ Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_ I always said that I would make mistakes, _  
_ I'm only human, and that's my saving grace, _  
_ I fall as hard as I try _  
_ So don't be blinded _  
_ See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin, _  
_ so pull me from that pedestal, _  
_ I don't belong there. _

_ One thing is clear, _  
_ I wear a halo, _  
_ I wear a halo when you look at me, _  
_ But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _  
_ you wouldn't say so, if you were me _  
_ And I, I just wanna love you, _  
_ Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_ Why you think that you know me _  
_ But In your eyes _  
_ I am something above you _  
_ It's only in your mind _  
_ Only in your mind _  
_ I wear a _  
_ I wear a _  
_ I wear a Halo! _

_ One thing is clear, _  
_ I wear a halo, _  
_ I wear a halo when you look at me, _  
_ But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _  
_ you wouldn't say so, if you were me _  
_ And I, I just wanna love you, _  
_ Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_ Haaaa ha-ha halo  
_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo__  
Haaaa ha-ha halo  
Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

The crowd roared into applause as we finished the song. I ran over to Alex and we threw our arms around each other. God that felt good. I wish I never gave up singing. I looked over at the meter it went up. Like way up. to 150,000...200,000...300,000. Me and Alex jumped up and down squealing. I felt someone pick me up from behind. I turned around and smiled as I saw Troy. He smashed his lips onto mine...

* * *

**So yeah I know this sucks do to all the songs. I got lazy and didn't know what else to put so I put them down. The songs are Lift me up By: Kate Volegele **

**Halo By: Bethany Joy Galeotti **

**Party in the USA By: Miley Cyrus**

**Gummy Bear Song By: Gummy Bear **

**Review if you want. I'll try and get another episode out. **

**- Brittany Thanks!  
**


	6. All The Kissing

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?  
Chapter 6

* * *

I stood there shocked as he pulled away. I felt someone pull me away and I looked at Alex. "Good job Gabi." Alex said as she hugged me. "We raised a lot of money. Thanks for doing this with me." I rolled my lips together and nodded. I couldn't find anything to say. In fact, I don't think I could talk. I was still on that kiss. Did Troy actually kiss me or was I dreaming? If he did kiss me, why? All i did was sing. I was interrupted by Alex pinching my sides. I jumped and looked at her. "What was that for!" She shrugged and grinned. "You weren't listening so I had to bring out my claws." she gestured her hands as if she was a cat. "Meowwwww." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Troy. He looked like he was bewildered and was thinking really hard.

Alex put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "You okay?" she asked. I nodded and looked back over to Troy. Our eyes met and he smiled a little. I smiled back. I don't know how I feel right now. Do I like Troy or not? I just met the guy about 1 and a half weeks ago. I hardly know anything about him too. I looked at Alex. "What do we do now?" She shrugged. "Go home and celebrate I guess. Let's go." Once again this maniac I call my cousin pulled me off of the stage and to the car almost making me fall about 3 times. Troy was somehow already at the truck with the little kids and Aunt Irene and Uncle Harold.

We all climbed into the truck and Harold drove off. Me and Troy kept looking at each other. His ocean blue eyes memorized in my deep chocolate brown eyes.

Alex's POV

I looked to Gabi then Troy. Seriously. They've been looking at each other for about 10 minutes now. Who does that? I frowned. What was going on. I hated when I couldn't figure things out. I mean there is an assumption that they like each other. Hmmm. "Oh would you two just kiss already!" I squeaked. They both looked at me with wide eyes and their cheeks were as red as the devil. I chuckled. "What?" Gabriella managed to say. I smirked and looked at Troy who was playing with his fingers. "Kiss." I said again. Gabriella looked down again and started fiddling with her hands. I sighed. They'll kiss. Just watch and wait.

Dad pulled up into the drive way and we all jumped out of the truck. Gabriella quickly went to her room while Troy stayed outside and started working straight away. "Mom, dad. You and the kids go out for dinner. I'll call a couple of my friends to come over so we can have a sleep over. You guys can even stay at a motel." I suggested.

Dad shrugged. "Okay, just don't destroy anything or you won't have anything." I nodded and waved as they left. When they were gone I whipped out my phone and dialed all my friends numbers.

I greeted everyone as they each entered the house. Alyson Downing, Marti Mitchell, Erin Thoms, Marissa Welsh, and Sharpay Evans. I squealed as the girls and Erin walked into the house. "Hey guys!" They all hugged me and I smiled. "Up stairs. I have The note book, Twilight, Narnia, White Chicks, Couples Retreat, Date Movie, and Freddy vs Jason. Who's gonna stay up all night with me and watch 'em?" Alyson rolled her eyes. "Girl seriously. Can't we just settle with two or three movies and talk and all that stuff. I am not staying up all night."

I rolled my eyes and we all headed up stairs. As they went I snuck down the hall towards Gabi's room. She was sitting in her room writing again. I frowned. I want to know what she's writing. Slowly I walked in begging that the floors don't creek. Apparently floors don't like begging because the floor boards creaked and Gabriella closed her book and turned around. "What?" I cursed underneath my breath. "Um...I'm having a sleep over. You wanna come?" Gabriella put her book away again and followed me out the room and to mine.

""Guys. This is my cousin Gabriella Montez." All eyes flickered to Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh." Sharpay gasped as she covered her mouth with her perfectly manicured hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes she's Mike Montez's daughter. Find a bridge and get over it will ya'?" I walked over to the window. Troy was leaning on the lawn mower. He looked exhausted if you asked me. I turned back to the small group. "I'll be right back." I said as I dashed out the room then the house. I walked into the back and Troy was near falling. I smirked as an idea formed in my head. I gushed in a huge breath then with all my might and lung power let out a powerful scream that could wake up China. Troy flipped and landed face to face to the ground. I stopped screaming as I felt my throat burn and smiled victoriously. Troy sat up and held his hand. I laughed as he fell backwards onto the grass again. "Come on Jackass, I'm having a slumber party and you're invited." I let out another low chuckle and walked back inside. I swore I heard him call me a bitch underneath his breath, but I'll let it slide...for now.

I walked up to my room and the girls were surrounding Gabriella. Erin was looking at the blank TV screen as if it would just turn on by magic. I walked over to the girls. They were hoarding poor Gabi with questions. Gabriella turned to me. "Why'd you scream? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"5...4...3...2...1" Troy came bursting through the door blabbing on how stupid and bitchy and LOUD I am. He said some other stuff, but I really didn't process it all. I yawned as he continued. does he really think this effects what I will do to him every morning? Because if it does then he has the wrong answer. I really didn't hear Troy until he yelled my name. i looked at him. "What?"

"Are you listening?"

I shook my head."Nope. Now who's up for a movie." I plopped down on the bed next to Gabi after I put in Freddy vs Jason. Troy sat down on the other side of Gabi and huffed. I smirked.

It was half way through the movie and all the girls except me of course were scared. All of my friends nearly were on top of Erin as they hid their faces. I had to laugh. It was funny. I looked to my right and Gabi was clenching onto Troy. Troy had his arm around her. I smiled.

After the movie we decided to play truth or dare. We all sat in a circle. "Me first!" Sharpay said as she flung her hand up in the air. "Okay Alex I dare you to tell you biggest secret EVER." Sharpay grinned and I rolled my eyes. Typical Sharpay. "When I was 13 me and Rissa were curious on what margaritas taste like because our parents would always drink them at parties and what not. So we tried a sip and it was disgusting. Like dirt disgusting." Sharpay nodded. "Okay now I choose..." I pretended to think although I knew who I wanted to pick.

Gabriella's POV

I looked as Alex moved her head around the circle. Her eyes met with mine and I tensed. Oh god. What have I done to her for her to torture me. She smirked and her eyes moved to Troy for a second then to me. "Gabi...truth or dare." Okay Gabi, pick wisely. Don't mess up. I took a deep breath. "Dare." Alex's smirk became bigger. "Oh wait! No! I choose truth!" she shook her head. I sighed. "Sorry Gabs. No changies." Did she just make that word up? "Okay, i dare you to kiss Bolton." she looked at Troy and then me smiling widely. I was so gonna get her back for this.

I looked at Troy. He looked back at me and looked as if he was asking if it was okay. Slowly I nodded. My heart pounded as if it was in the Olympics ready to cross the finish line as he started leaning in. I leaned in too and sparks flew through me as our lips met. I kissed a lot of boys before, but Troy...he's not like all of them. This kiss was sweet, caring, lovable, and tender. I brought my hand up to his face as our lips moved together. I didn't want to stop. His soft lips traveling with mine. I opened my lips a little so they were only centimeters apart. I forgot we had a little audience watching us. My mind was in the kiss. When air was very much needed we both pulled away, our lips making a smacking sound as they departed. I looked into his beautiful piercing blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

I came back to reality and turned to the group. Erin seemed to be staring off into space and the girls were awed. "My...turn." I said. That kiss was so breathtaking that I could barely speak. I looked at Erin. "Erin?" He looked ta me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Alex." payback. Alex's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she looked at me. I smirked. Revenge is sweet, and I am not at all saying that I take that kiss back by the way. I would never. Erin shrugged and sat down next to Alex. He leaned in and brushed his lips onto her's. Their kiss didn't even last 5 seconds. They both pulled apart and Alex wiped her mouth fully disgusted. Erin smirked and went to sit back at his normal seat. Alex cussed under her breath and Erin snorted.

Erin looked at Marissa. "Rissa... Truth or dare?"

"Truth please."

"Okay, have you ever gotten jealous before?"

Marissa shook her head. "To be honest, no. Never.

"Yeah you have."

She looked at him. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have."

I fell back wards onto the bed and sighed as they continued ranting on and on. I just noticed that Troy wasn't there. I furrowed my eye brows and stood up without anyone noticing I sneaked out the room. I walked to my room and Troy was in there. He was laid on my bed. I sat next to him and he smiled. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey."

I laid down next to him and looked into his leaned in and so did I. For the second time that night our lips touched. They moved together in perfect harmony. I sat myself up and climbed onto him, straddling him. He sat himself up on his elbows. I grabbed his cheeks and opened my mouth and his tongue explored. I pulled back breathlessly. "God." I managed to get out. I laid down next to him and ran my hands through his hair. He kissed my cheek and I giggled. We stayed like that all night. laying next to each other and staring deeply into each others eyes.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw were Troy's beautiful blue eyes. I Smiled. "Do you always watch people when they are sleep?" I asked.

"Only when they're as gorgeous as you." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed and smiled. "Thank you. Usually boys just call me sexy or hot. I actually never got called beautiful. Well except by my parents, but I guess they don't count."

"No one has ever called you...beautiful?" he said it as if it was illegal. He shook his head. "People have problems sometimes." I smiled and sat up. I wondered if Alex and the others knew we were gone. Slowly I got up off the bed and went in front of the mirror. My hair was up in a bun. I let it loose and shook my head. My dark curls bouncing off of my shoulders. I turned around to Troy and eyed him. "Were you checking me out?"

He shook his head quickly. "No...no...let's go see the others." I smiled and walked after him as we walked down the hall and to Alex's room. Everyone was sleep. I glanced over at the time. It was 9:30 am. I turned to Troy and grinned. "Follow me." I pulled him down the stairs and out into the morning breeze. It was raining lightly. I put on the pair of boots that were on the porch and so did Troy we walked out into the field. I smiled and and ran around. Troy raised one eye brow. "What are you doing?" he asked. I slipped and fell. I bursted out into a fit of laughter and stood up walking over to him. "Let's have fun."

I pulled him into the light rain and ran around holding his hand. We laughed and swung each other and everything. I flung some mud on him and laughed as I ran. I squealed as he lifted me up off of the ground and fell backwards. I giggled and got out of his grip. Again I ran and again I slipped. This time he laughed with me. I looked up at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen."he announced. "Get ready for the mud-n-slide" I squealed again as cold mud splashed all over me. Troy slid on his belly through the mud like a penguin. I stood up and did the same as him. This had to be the most fun I have ever had in a long time. Also the dirtiest. I jumped on his back and he ran fast through the rain. I felt like the four year old who would be on her dad's back as he pretended to be superman in the living room. I slipped off of his back and onto the ground. He laid down beside me and looked at me. i smiled and he flashed his glorious smile back.


	7. Bug' s Attempted Rape

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!  
Chapter 7

* * *

And hour later we were all cleaned up from the mud. We were sitting outside and I heard the roaring sound of the truck. I looked up and Uncle Harold, Aunt Irene and the kids were here. Jamie jumped out of the car and ran over to us. Dang he runs fast. "Guys it's almost Christmas!' Jamie said running around in a small circle. I looked at Troy who was chuckling. I turned back to Jamie. "Bud Christmas is 3 months away."

"I don't care." He shouted and fell down onto the grass. He bursted out laughing and I leaned in close to troy. "Did they drug him?" He chuckled again and everyone else came over. The twins each had two colorful and large lollipops in their hands. "Jamie had too much sugar." Savannah said as she sat down next to me. Hannah sat next to Troy. "He had three big pieces of cake and two lollipops. This morning." Hannah said as she licked her lollipop. "But don't tell mommy or daddy. they don't know." I looked at Jamie again. He was running around in a circle again. "Wheres everyone else?" Harold asked as he approached us. I looked up and shrugged. "Probably still sleep. they were when we woke up." I looked at troy and he was grinning. "What?" I asked confused.

He shrugged and stood up. "I'm going for a jog. You wanna come?" He extended his hand and reluctantly I took it. I stumbled up, clumsy I know, and followed him. We started jogging out of grounds and down the street. He looked at me. "So I was thinking." I looked at him. "That maybe you could enter the SWAT Tournament." I looked at him shocked and he chuckled. "SWAT? What am I? Apart of the army? I'm not joining the SWAT team." He shook his head. I looked at him even more confused and stopped jogging. He stopped also. "Gabi, chill. It's short for Singers With Amazing Talents. And it's funny. Alex had the same reaction when I told her." I looked at him for a moment then my mouth formed an 'O'. "Oh." I whispered. I nodded and we started jogging again.

"Why would I join that?" He stopped jogging and I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Gabriella. Are you kidding me? You are an amazing singer. Why wouldn't you join?"

"Troy...I'm not into singing...anymore. Can you just drop it, please?" He sighed and nodded. We started jogging again. It soon turned into a slow walk. We walked past a store. "Troy?" I asked as I backed up so I was in front of the store again. He looked at me. "Can I go in there for a sec. Just a sec." Hesitantly he nodded and I smiled. "Thanks. I'll be out in a second." I walked into the store and looked around the racks. Hmmm. There was a marvelous blue blouse. I smiled and picked it up. I looked around the store. No one was here. Oh...kay? I walked over to the counter and leaned over it. I gasped and covered my mouth as I saw 4 bloody bodies behind it.

Two arms wrapped around me from behind and I turned around surprised. I gulped as I looked at the guy from the 'Jackass Joint' I think his name is Bug. He pushed me up against the wall with his big arms hoarding me in. "Hey babe. I was a little upset when I had to leave you the other day. And that your boyfriend kicked me out of my only home." I gulped again and looked around. We were out of sight. The glass window where you could see outside was no longer in sight. I sighed and looked at him. "I'll scream if you dare lay a finger on me." I breathed. His smirk became bigger. "That's okay. If it's my name and your moaning." I wanted to throw up. He smashed his lips down on mine like he did the other day. I struggled like I did the other day, but it was no use. He was way bigger than me.

His big body was almost crushing me. I gripped at his shirt, punched him angrily, but nothing worked. I brought up my knee and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He groaned in pain and stumbled backwards. I brought up my leg and kicked him. He fell into a bunch of clothes. I was sure I was going to get away when someone grabbed my leg and slipped me off of my feet. I fell and groaned. He pulled me by the leg towards him. Once again his body crushed down on mine. I kneed him again and pushed his body off of me. I stood up quickly, but of course got pulled down again. "Stay still bitch!" he yelled and pulled my leg again. I swung towards the wall and hit my head on the hard brick wall. I screamed in pain and clutched onto my head. I felt a wet substance on my had gushing out and I pulled my hand back to my view. It was stained with blood. I groaned again. Bug threw himself on me and eagerly kissed me. I could feel his hands go up under my shirt. I wasn't going to take this. I squirmed and pushed his face away from mine. He pinned my hands down above my head and threw his lips to mine again.

I kicked my legs, twisted and turned, but it didn't change that he was trying to rape me. He pulled away and ripped apart my shirt. I gasped as the sharp elastic on my tank top cut my skin. I screamed a second later and looked down. A cut formed on my stomach and I closed my eyes. Next, he roughly slid off of my pants, letting go of my hands. I punched him away and he groaned. I staggered up and clutched onto my stomach as a sharp pain ran through it. I screamed loudly. Why couldn't anyone hear me. I was rammed into the wall. I yelped as my bare back hit against the brick wall. He gripped my wrist and yanked me further back into the store to where the employees would go. "Let go of me!" I screamed. He pushed his lips against mine, this time even harder. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them to my sides gripping my thighs also. It was useless. I bit into his tongue really hard. He yelped and moved away from me. I was about to get away when he pulled me back and slapped me hard. I cried out and held my cheek. He grabbed me again and kissed me charging his tongue into my mouth. His grip on me was unbearable. It was pain no doubt. I turned my head to the side so our lips would disconnect. He grabbed my face with one hand and turned it back to him smashing his lips onto mine again. I did my same movements and again another slap was planted across my face. I yelped and touched my throbbing cheek. "I'm done bitch!" he said and punched me in my stomach. I gasped and slid down the wall. He gripped my throat and pulled me up. I was gasping for air. He slammed me hard up against the wall. "Don't worry. I'll get you. You. You're cousin, boyfriend, and those little things you call children. He threw me down to the hard floor. I arched my back and screamed in pain again. He kicked my stomach and left. Left me crying on the floor badly beaten. I cried and curled up in a ball.

There was silence except my awful sobs. I heard someone call my name and I looked up. It was Troy's voice. I looked back down and cried harder. I felt a hand on my arm and I screamed. "Get off of me! Please! No!" The hand quickly moved away. "Gabriella it's me." I looked up. It was Troy. I sobbed harder. "Gabriella. Gabriella what happened?"

He carefully pulled me up and I wince din pain. "Gabriella look at me." I looked at him. " What...happened." he said slowly. I shook my head and looked won at my half naked body. "H-he tried t-to r-rap me." I managed to get out. I looked up at Troy. His eyes were wide. "Come on." he said and lifted me up bridal style. He grabbed a coat that was hanging and wrapped it around me. He walked out the store still carrying me. "Who tried to rape you?" he whispered.

"That guy that gave you a black eye."I said as I brought my hand up to his eye. The bruise was healing. He looked down. at me. I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. "This is my fault. I should have went with you." he sighed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't." he looked at me again. 'Don't say that. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." He sighed again and pulled me closer to his warm body.

It only took us a few minutes to get home. He walked into the house and everyone, Uncle Harold, Aunt Irene, Alex, the kids, and Marissa and Sharpay looked up at me. Aunt Irene gasped and dropped the drink that was in her hand sending it to break and shatter. "What happened!" she screeched and rushed over to me. Uncle Harold stood up also and walked over. "Troy...What happened to her?"

He looked down at me. "She was almost raped."

"Oh my gosh! Lay her down Troy." Troy carried me to the couch and laid me down. Everyone was surrounding me. "What does rape mean?" Jamie asked as he walked over to me.

"Kids, go up stairs. Now." Irene said to them. They all walked up stairs and Irene turned back towards me. "Who tried to rape you?"

"He was Bug."I said in a raspy voice. Everyone looked at me confused except for Troy and Alex. "That guy at the place Alex took me to."

I shifted in my position and placed my fingers softly on my cuts on my stomach and face. I winced in pain a little and looked at them. "It was horrible."

"I'll call the police." Harold said reaching towards the phone. Troy looked down at me and sighed. "I'm sorry. This was all my-"

"Don't say it!" I screamed. "It's no one's fault! I wish I never came to this hell hole in the first place! I rather get shipped off to Antarctica than stay here! Worst 2 weeks of my life. " I yelled and stood up walking off angry. I walked up into my room and closed the door loudly. I fell down onto my bed as the pain finally struck in again. I screamed out in pain and clenched onto my stomach. This had to happen to me. I stood up and slowly walked over to my closet. I pulled out my suit cases. Me coming here has caused a lot of trouble. I just don't belong here. I threw all of my clothes and everything else that could fit into my suit case and closed it. I sighed and lied down on the bed. I can't leave, but I have to. I sat up and brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my throbbing arms around them so I was curled up in a ball and sat like that.

There was a faint knock at my door. "Come in." I whispered. The person opened the door and walked in. Actually it was just Alex and Troy. I looked up at them. Alex looked to my bags and sighed. "You can't leave Gabi."

'Watch me." I hissed.

"Please Gabi. You're just confused now." Troy said. I looked up at him angry. "I'm not confused Troy! I almost got raped and if I stay in this damn place any longer sooner or later he will rape me!"

"Gabriella calm down." Alex placed her hand on my knee. I twitched it away. She sighed. "I'm going. I'll call my dad."

"He's the one who sent you here."

I shrugged and pulled out my phone. I dialed his number. It went straight to voice mail. And that's not the only time it went straight to voice mail. I tried to call him everyday, but I never can. I sighed and threw my phone. He didn't care about me. He only cares about his stupid career. "I bet if someone asked if he would rather loose his job or loose me, he will pick me." Alex sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Gabi don't say that. you dad loves you."

"Try telling him that. Look guys I just wanna be alone. Could you leave?" I looked at them and they both nodded. "Thank you." i said as they exited my room and closed the door behind them. I knew if I was leaving or not.

* * *

Do you think Gabi will leave or stay? Hmmm.

-Brittany Thanks!


	8. The Party Messup

** Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!  
Chapter 8

* * *

**I slowly stood up so the pain in my stomach wouldn't hurt as much. Slowly I walked to my suit case and pulled out an over sized T-shirt. I put it on then I walked to the bathroom. I lifted the shirt up a little and saw the oozing cut. Blood was still coming out a little. I touched the cut with my finger and winced in pain. I looked up to the cabinet and found some bandages. Slowly I wiped the cut with a wet paper towel then I wrapped the bandage around my stomach. After making sure it was nice and tight I let go of my shirt and walked back into my room.

I plopped down onto my soft bed and looked to my window. Everyone was getting ready to ride horses. I sat up and put my had to the window. Troy caught a glimpse of me and smiled. It was weak, but I still smiled back. I couldn't leave because I knew it. I knew I was some what in love with Troy Bolton. I stood up and walked over to my suit cases. I started taking out my stuff. I turned around as I got the feeling that someone was watching me. "Troy." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Please don't go." He whispered.

I shook my head. "I won't." I slowly brought his face down and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back. I smiled and slowly pulled away. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled . "Will you be my girlfriend Gabriella Montez?" I smiled and pulled him down to me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. _I'm not going anywhere._ I repeated over and over in my head.

**1 month later**

So It's been almost 2 months since I've been here. I finally get to go to school. And I am really upset, but hey at least I'm with Troy right? We were walking home from school with Alex and her friend Paul. Yup she's made a new friend. I say they should go out. They're really cute together. "So guys. My brother goes to Belmont and they're having a party at his Fraternity in an hour. You guys wanna come."

"Isn't that for college students?" Troy asked.

"Yup, but he's letting us in. You up for it?" Paul asked as he looked at us.

"I am." Alex said.

"Me too." I said shortly after. I looked up at Troy. "Are you coming baby?"

"No and you shouldn't go either. There's college students there. What if the police come and find out your drinking? Then you might go to jail and stay down here longer."

"Isn't that what you want though?"

"Well yeah, but the reason why you're here is to stop drinking and going to jail for it."

"It's not your business Troy!"

"Yes it is! I don't want you to get raped or almost raped in there!"

"I'm going."

"No you're not!"

"Watch me."

I walked away pissed. Who does he think he is? My father! I ran up stairs into my room and Alex followed right after me. I turned to her. "Okay, so what are we gonna wear?"

"Hmmm." she was already invading my closet. I laughed as a shirt hit me in the face. She came out shortly. "How about this?" she asked as she held up a slit sleeves and snug fit shirt with a peek a boo opening at the top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I smiled. "Sexy." I said and took it from her.

I came back out 10 minutes later and Alex was dressed in a cute tank top that was cut off so you could see the majority of her stomach. She had a dangerously short jean skirt and to top it off a pair of my stilettos. I smiled. "Well aren't you looking eighteen. Now time for make up."

We spent the rest of our time doing make up and hair. Alex went for curly and I went for curly too. 'Wow Gabi. You should be a make up artist. I look wow."

"Thanks, now let's go." We walked out of the room and I saw Troy laid down on the sofa. "Last chance Troy." I said. He looked up at me and his eyes went wide. "You are not going out like that Gabriella!"

"Once again, here goes the father thing. Bye Troy." We walked out of the house and I looked back at Troy. He slammed the door shut and I climbed into the back of Paul's car. I looked back at the house once more. Troy was looking back at me. His face was ashamed and disappointing. I sighed and laid back in the seat.

"Whoooo!" Alex yelled as we got out of the car. This was awesome. Almost as awesome as the ones in LA. Marissa and Sharpay walked over to us. "Hey gals." Sharpay squeaked. I giggled. "Come on. This party is totally awesome." She pulled us into the party and the music blasted through my ears. I smiled. "Want a drink?" Alex asked. I shook my head. I wasn't going to drink. I refused too. Alex and Paul went to dance off and Sharpay and Marissa went somewhere. A guy came up to me. "Hey sexy." he grabbed my hips. Quickly I pushed his hands away. "Wanna dance?" I thought for a second. I mean it's not considered cheating. I shrugged. "Um...okay." We started dancing to the insanely loud music at a fast rate. The only thing that would make this better were if Troy was here. "So um what's your name?" I asked over the loud music.

"Shane. Yours?"

"Gabriella."

"Nice name. You seem like you're into music." I looked at him weirdly. "Yeah...kind of...how'd you know?" He shrugged and spines me around. "You are a really good dancer. I can show you some of my music. I live in the Fraternity too." Okay now I was unsure. What if this dude will try to rape me. "Um...okay. I guess it's okay." He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room. He clicked on the lights and turned to me. I was surprised. CD's over flowed his room. It was awesome. He pulled me down to his bed and gave me a CD. "Check it out."

**Alex's POV**

I was dancing insanely close to Paul and I was a little tipsy. "Do you...know where Gabi is?" I asked. He shrugged and gulped down the last of his beer. He threw the beer on the ground and grabbed my hips. "Maybe she did want a drink. Let's look for her." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. She wasn't there. Okay? We walked through the party. We couldn't find her. Oh god. "Paul where is she?"

"I don't know." We went to the rooms. "Anyone in-Ewww!" I covered my eyes and closed the door back. We walked to the last room and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Hey! Is anyone in there!" I pulled on the knob. "Go away!" a man voice yelled. I pulled harder on the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey open up!" Paul yelled. He pushed hard on the door. It flew open and I gasped as I saw a man with Gabriella next to him. She looked dizzy and looked like she just got drugged. We ran over to them."What the hell dude!"I yelled and helped Gabi up. "Hey!" the man yelled. We ignored him and pulled Gabriella out of the party. Paul carried her to the steps and laid her down. I looked at him. "I'll call Troy." I flipped out my cell and called Troy. "Troy?"

_"Yeah?" _

"You have to come here now." I was on the verge to tears.

_"Alex. Alex slow down. What's wrong? Where's Gabriella?"_

I chocked out my sentence. "We think she's been drugged. Troy you have to come now."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure she's breathing." _

I put my phone away and checked Gabriella's pulse. It was fine. "Gabriella. Talk if you can hear me." she stirred. "Gabriella what's your name?"

"Dizzy." she murmured. I sighed and pulled her close to me. "Don't worry Gabi. Troy is on his way."

A truck pulled up in front of the steps and I looked up. Troy quickly jumped out and ran over to us. "What did she get drugged with?" Troy asked as he looked up at us.

"We don't know. We found her under this guy." Troy quickly got up and ran into the party. Sharpay ran out. "Shar can you stay with Gabriella please?"

"Uh...sure?" I smiled and me and Paul ran into the party. We showed Troy the room and the door was locked and closed again. "Open this damn door!" He yelled as he banged hard on it.

"Piss off." the male voice said. Troy looked at a guy who was starring."This your door?" the guy nodded. "I'll pay." Troy knocked the door down in one kick. The guy's head shot up alarmed. "Whoa! Dude! That's my door." Troy pushed the guy to the wall by his shirt. "What did you put in her drink!"

"Who?" the guy asked playing dumb. Troy punched him. "I said what did you put in her god damn drink!" The man was gasping for air. "It's...over there...on the dresser." Troy let go of him making the guy fall and he walked over to the dresser. I walked over too and on it was a type of drug. Rohypnol. Troy roughly through the little packet down and ran over to the guy. He punched him repeatedly. Paul pulled Troy off of him. "Dude! Dude! You're gonna kill him!"

"I don't give a shit! You know this is your fault! You brought her here to this damn party. She better be okay. If she's not I'm gonna kill you. And that's a promise." Troy pushed Paul down roughly and walked out of the room. "Come on Paul." I helped Paul up and we walked out side. Troy already had Gabriella in the truck and he drove off. Me and Paul went to his car and left.

**The next day**

So we took Gabriella to the doctors and didn't get away with anything. Me and Gabriella were grounded. Paul was grounded and somehow Sharpay and Marisa were grounded. What Rohypnol did was cause amnesia for about 8 to 10 hours. Gabriella was fine. Troy was relived and I was grounded. Along with Gabriella.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was sat on my bed. I had apologized to Troy about 1 million times. He seems to forgive me, but I was stupid. I should of never let a guy that's a stranger get me a drink. Of course he would've spiked it. I got out my note book and looked at the lyrics on the page. I stood up and walked down to the basement. There was a guitar down there. I picked it up and sat down on a stool. I started playing the chords and singing.

_I love this place _  
_But it's haunted without you _  
_My tired heart _  
_Is beating so slow _  
_Our hearts sing less _  
_Than we wanted _  
_We wanted _  
_Our hearts sing 'cause _  
_We do not know _  
_we do not know _

_To light the night _  
_To help us grow _  
_To help us grow _  
_It is not said _  
_I always know...

* * *

_

**Song: Little House By; Amanda Seyfried **

**-Brittany Thanks!  
**


	9. Camping Trip

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!**

**By: Brittany Moore**

**

* * *

**

Alex's POV

I smiled as I leaned up against the door frame and listened to Gabriella's beautiful voice. She stopped strumming the guitar and I stood up straight. "Alex you don't have to hide." I smiled and walked over to her. "It's really beautiful. Looks like you still have the gift." She smiled and giggled. "Can I see it?" she nodded and handed me the paper. I read over the song. It was beautiful. I looked back up at her. "Is it about Troy?"

"Yeah."

I smiled again and looked back at the paper.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I walked into the school holding Troy's hand. Alex and Paul were next to us. "I hate school." I groaned and Alex giggled. "Well we have a trip today. And for the rest of the week." Yup. We have a week trip. To the woods and I don't know if I'll be able to survive. I still can hardly survive in Nashville itself, now I have to go on a camping trip. We walked straight to homeroom. We wouldn't need anything with us except or suitcases which were already on the bus. Me and Alex even brought our guitars.

I sat at my desk which was right next to Troy's and Alex's. Ms. Darbus, our teacher, came in. she had three clipboards. "Okay class settle down. I know you are all excited for the trip and to see who's gonna be in your cabin. And let me give you a head sup that there will be no boys in girls cabins and no girls in boys cabins. Am I clear." There were some groans, but we all agreed. "Good, now I will tell you who you are sharing cabins with and there will be no complaints."

"Cabin 1 for the girls have Bethany, Alice, and Raven. Cabin 2 holds Marissa, Farrah, and Noel. Cabin 3 holds Alex, Gabriella, Gina, and Lilly. And cabin 4 holds Sharpay, Nina, and Kylie. Cabin 1 for the boys hold Derek, Will, and Mason. Cabin 2 holds Gregory, Zack, and three holds David, Troy, and Jordan. And Cabin 4 holds Rasheen, Tanajh, and Dre. You may conjoin now or wait till we get to the camping sight. Now everyone let's go."

Everyone fled out of the room and the school and onto the bus. I share a cabin with Alex. Good. Gina. Bad. Lilly. Good. Gina is a total bitch. She's the head cheerleader and thinks she can have Troy because he's the captain for the basketball team. I am also in the cheer squad, but as co-captain. Alex is in the team too with Marissa and Sharpay. Paul is also in the basketball team.

I sat next to Troy on the bus and of course we started to make out. A pencil was thrown at me and I looked up to glare at Gina. "Bitch."

"Whore." I heard her mutter.

"Slut."

"Say it to my face bitch!" she said as she stood up. "At least my daddy didn't ship me off to some place beacuse I take drugs and I'm a drunkie and prostitute." she smirked and I swear if Troy hadn't held me back I would clawed the bitches face off. "That is enough Gina. I will turn this bus back around and drop you off at school if you don't sit down and be quiet." Ms. Darbus said as she came back here. I laid back in my seat and rested my head on Troy's shoulder with my arms crossed. Ms. Darbus better hope I won't kill Gina in that cabin.

We arrived after 1 hour of driving. Alex and Lilly cached up with me. Troy went to go with his group. "This place looks dirty." I said. Alex rolled her eyes. "Gabriella. It's the woods. It's not like they have maids to clean them selves up. This is mother nature. Enjoy it while you can. I took my suit case into the cabin. Gina was already in there. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. I threw my suit case to a top bunk. "Hey bitch. That's my bed."

I rolled my eyes again. "Doesn't have your name on it."

"So. I just advise you to keep your things off of it. And your hands off of my boyfriend." Her boyfriend? Oh now that's it. "Troy." I said and turned to her. "Is not yours. Never will be either. So you can come up with a plan to break us up, but if you do that will give him one more reason to not wanna be yours. You are a selfish snot nose self centered bitch who thinks she can have everything and anything she wants! So I'll give ou a heads up. Try to break us up and I'll break you. Got it." I was now up in her face pushing her up against the wall. "Whatever." she pushed me off of her and walked out of the cabin. I sighed and sat down on the bed. The door opened and I looked up. It was Alex and Lilly. "Hey. We're starting our first activity in 30 minutes after everyone is finished settling in." Alex said as she and Lilly came in with their stuff.

I walked out side and Troy waved at me. I smiled and waved back. A man walked out of the mess hall and I gasped as did Alex. It was Calvin. "Well good morning everyone." he flashed his smile at us. I smiled and looked at Alex. "My name is Mr.C." he looked at us and smiled again. "Today we will settle in, go hiking on the trail I made up yesterday. The trail is really long and will probably take until sundown. So when we return than we will have a camp fire. Tomorrow we will eat breakfast in the mess hall. Then we explore. We go down to the lake. Then we come back for lunch. After that we go to the lake again and swing on the rope and try to get across to the other side. I will inform you about our following days on Wednesday. Get into your groups and let's go!"

I walked over to Gina with Lilly and Alex. "I can't believe Calvin got a job though. He's been looking for one for his entire adult life." Lilly looked at us strange." How do you know him?"

"He's my friend."

"Ew. I can't believe you are friends with a two ton monster."

"Well that two ton monster is in charge of you Miss." We all turned around and Alex's squeal echoed through my ears. I groaned. "Calvin!" she wrapped her arms around his torso and he picked her up." "Alex." he settled her down and turned to me. "Well if it isn't Miss good ass." he picked me up and I giggled. "Calvin. I have a boyfriend. Ya know Troy. He wouldn't like you saying I have a nice ass. Plus, if Ms. Darbus or anyone hears you say that you are fired." He chuckled and put me down. "Sorry. Now let's go. And only call me Calvin when no one is around." We nodded and started walking.

"So...how's the place going? Haven't been there in a while." Alex turned to Calvin. "Oh well you know. Bug came by and told us something..." His eyes switched over to me and i looked down. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. Bug...he is messed up. But we beat the crap out of him. So don't worry."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I guess almost getting raped wasn't worth it." Lilly and Gina turned to me. "You got raped!" I quickly covered Lilly's mouth and looked around. No one heard. Good. I took my hand off of her mouth. "Tell the whole world why don't you. And I didn't get raped I _almost _got raped. there's a huge difference."

"Ugh. You guys are so boring." Gina said then left. I rolled my eyes and gripped onto my bag that was slung over my shoulder. "She's a big pain in the ass. How long is this trail?" Calvin chuckled. "We just started Gabriella. I would get it if you were old or crippled, but you couldn't be because you have a nice a..." I glared at him. "Nice...uh...hair. Yeah and features. You're not wrinkled or anything and you don't have a...eh...cast." I smiled and looked at Alex who was holding in her laughter. I pushed her into a mud puddle and laughed. "There's something to laugh about." She rolled her eyes. I offered my hand and she smirked. I was about to pull my had away when she grabbed it and pulled me down. I shrieked as I fell into the mud. "Alex!" I looked up and Lilly and Calvin were cracking up. Everyone else came over and started laughing too. I looked at Alex and pushed her down into the mud again. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well girls." Ms. Darbus said as she looked at us. "Looks like you're going to have to finish this trail whilst dirty. No complaints. Let's go class." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I gave Alex some paper towels and we wiped off some mud. "Now I'm all dirty." I whined. I jumped a little when wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up and smiled when I saw Troy. "You're still beautiful even when your covered in mud." I giggled. I loved it when he complimented me. "You're not so bad yourself." I smoldered some mud that was on my hands on his face and giggled. He chuckled and pulled me behind a tree. I giggled as my back hit the bark and he started kissing down my jaw line. I bit my lip to hold in a moan. "Troy...We can't do this here."

"We have no other time." he mumbled as he traveled down to my neck. I let out a soft and silent moan as he sucked on my sweet spot. To prevent from moaning I brought his head up to my face and kissed him roughly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I pulled back a little. "What if we get lost." He shrugged and started attacking my neck going directly to my sweet spot. I gasped and bit my lip. "Troy...not now." I put my fist onto his stomach and pushed him away gently. "I'm not getting lost. Now come on." He groaned and we jogged after the group.

* * *

I fell down onto my bed as soon as we entered the cabin. My feet felt like dying. I groaned as a light, but still heavy body fell on top of me. "Alex get your fat butt off of me."

"Your fat butt off of my bed."

"No."

"Then no."

I groaned and rolled over so she would fall off of me and to the floor. I laughed and stood up. "I'm taking a shower. I smell like the forest." I walked into the cabin bathroom to wash...

I came out about 30 minutes later and Alex went in. I walked out side to the camp fire and sat down next to Troy. I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and handed me my guitar. I looked up at him puzzled and took the guitar. "Go ahead." he whispered in my ear." I smiled and started strumming the strings. Everyone looked up at me.

_I love this place_  
_ But it's haunted without you_  
_ My tired heart_  
_ Is beating so slow_  
_ Our hearts sing less_  
_ Than we wanted_  
_ We wanted_  
_ Our hearts sing 'cause_  
_ We do not know_  
_ We do not know_

_ To light the night_  
_ To help us grow_  
_ To help us grow_  
_ It is not said_  
_ I always know_

_ You can catch me_  
_ Don't you run_  
_ Don't you run_  
_ If you live another day_  
_ In this happy little house_  
_ The fire's here to stay_

_ To light the night_  
_ To help us grow_  
_ To help us grow_  
_ It is not said_  
_ I always know_

_ Please don't make a fuss_  
_ It won't go away_  
_ The wonder of it all_  
_ The wonder that I made_  
_ I am here to stay_

_ I am here to stay_

_ Stay _

I looked at Troy adoringly as I ended the song, ignoring the applause. He leaned in and slowly kissed me. I pulled back and smiled as everyone (Except Gina) smiled at us. The rest of the night were giggles, laughs, and jokes. I sung the song again at the end and other people joked around by singing their own goofy and weird songs. We had smores and roasted marshmallows. It was fun when Troy fed me mine. I wonder what it's gonna be like tomorrow.

* * *

**-Brittany thanks!**


	10. I Love You's and The Sex Tape

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?  
Chapter 10

* * *

It was the next day also the second day of the camping trip. Whoopee.(Insert sarcasm here) Me, Alex and Lilly all walked to the mess hall. It's weird. The place looks spotless, but it's called a mess hall. Hmm. Oh well. I ran into Troy's arms as soon as they extended for me and jumped into them. Troy laughed and spinned me around. I squealed. "I didn't know we were seeing a slut show today.," A voice said. Specifically the voice that I just want to kill. It was Gina. I got out of Troy's arms and turned around to Gina. And luck for me, there is no teachers around yet.

I walked up to her and smirked. "You're just jealous that I can get a hot boy friend and all you get is ugly drunk men. Who are thirty." I smirked again when some people started to laugh.

"I can get anyone I want. Especially your boyfriend."

"Oh really now. Well let's let him decide then." I turned around to Troy. He was trying to...put a book bag on? Why? "Yo, boyfriend!"

His head jerked up." Huh?" I think it's safe to call my boyfriend stupid, but in a cute way. "I need you to make a decision. Who would you rather date? Me...or _Gina._" I hissed Gina's name. Troy looked from me to Gina twice then his eyes landed on me and a warm smile. "Well I guess I'll just pick the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, curious, generous, kind, crazy, but in a cute way, hot," I was smiling now too. "Brave, God, if I finish this list I'll be forever, so of course my answer is Gabriella Montez." my smile grew ten times bigger and I ran over to him again knocking him down in the process. We grinned at each other as some of the boys yelled 'Whipped!' or the girls breathing out 'aw'. I slowly kissed his tender lips and I smiled as I felt him smile on my lips. We pulled back a second later and I pecked his lips once more. "I love you." I whispered. He smiled. "I love you too." I smiled as the words came out his mouth like music. I've never said I love you to anyone. I'm in love. I brought my head back down to his and kissed his lips so passionate that I know we both will remember this kiss forever.

"Alright. Alright, no PDA in the mess hall. We're all trying to eat our breakfast." I grinned as I heard Calvin's voice and stood up, Troy following right after. "Hey Cal- Mr. C. Good morning."

"Morning Gabriella. I hope you two love birds aren't sneaking around at night in each others cabins." My cheeks became red and Troy chuckled. I was blushing. "No, of course not. We have our fun outside." A bunch of 'Ohs' and what not were heard and I smirked. Calvin patted my shoulder as he walked past me and whispered something in my ear. "Seriously kid?"

"No. Still a virgin." He chuckled and lightly brushed past me. I turned to Troy to see him blushing and I chuckled. I came up to his ear and whispered huskily in it. "I bet you have a picture of us having fun in your head right now don't you?" I could feel his heart exhilarate as I spoke in his ear and he slowly nodded. I kissed his cheek and left my lips lingering there for a moment before pulling away and walking away. I looked back at him and couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw him covering his privates. Looks like someone got excited. I walked over to Alex and she was smirking.

"Dude, I have to give you props for that little show. You sended Gina and her little posse out."

"What can I say? I'm a natural at this." I sat down next to Lilly. "But I'm still a virgin."

"So ready for the exploring?" Lilly asked. I looked at her.

"No. Not nearly as much as I want to get into Troy's pants." The two shot looks at me and I blushed.

"What happened to you being a virgin?" Alex asked. I looked at her. "I still can have dreams about having sex with Troy, can't I?" They both looked at me and started laughing. I smiled and looked down at my food. I jumped as I felt a small peck on my cheeks. I looked up to see Troy smiling so wonderfully at me. "Hello, my love." He sat down and two of his friends Chad Danforth and Nate Archibald sat down too. "So I hear that you two like to screw around at night." My cheeks lit up. One beacuse that is really embarrassing that everyone knows that although it isn't true. And two because a stranger just comes up and says that.

"Actually it was a lie. I'm...still a virgin."

"You don't seem like a virgin." Chad said as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth.

"Yeah. Party girls usually get knocked up everyday."

"Dude! That's my girlfriend. She's a virgin and just leave it at that." Troy said as he looked at them. I looked down.

_No one's POV_

"We'll see about that." Gina smirked and disappeared around the corner. _"_

"You got the tape?" Gina asked as she stood in front of a speaker in the middle of the woods. A voice beamed through the speaker_. "Yes. Come in." _The door swung open and Gina smirked as she stepped in. Montez is going down. The two swapped. Gina the tape and the guy 200,000 dollars. Gina smiled victoriously and kissed the tapes a second after leaving. Troy will definitely break up with that slut after everyone see's this. 

Gabriella's POV

It was sundown and we just returned from our completley tiring exploring. Calvin announced that Gina has suggested a movie for us. I sat down in Troy's lap and looked over at Gina as she sat down. She was smirking at me? Okay? I looked back at the screen and my eyes went wide. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO! On the screen in front of me was me and a boy having...sex. I shot up from my spot so fast that you probably couldn't see me. I ran around the cabins and threw the woods a little. My feet couldn't take it anymore. I broke down crying. How could she do this to me. Even if we hate each other. It's not right.

I brought my knees up and hugged them as I continued to cry. This can't be happening. It can't be. As I thought about what Troy might say, that brought me into more tears. I could just imagine it now:

_"I can't believe you!" Troy yelled in my face._

_"Please Troy, just listen!"_

_"No! Gina was right, you are a slut! A slut that get's knocked up every three seconds!" _

_"Troy! Please!" My knees began to buckle under my legs and I fell to the ground crying as Troy, the boy I loved, walked away from me. I sobbed to the point where my head was throbbing. This can't be happening. It can't be..._

Alex's POV

"What the hell is your problem Peterson!" I yelled as I ran up to Gina. Troy was frozen in his place from 20 minutes before still looking at the now blank screen. And Gabriella was missing. "Well it's not my fault she's a slut."

"You're an asshole!" I pushed her to the ground, ready to pounce when Calvin stopped me. "Hey! Hey! Calm down alright."

Ms. Darbus came up to us. "Gina go to your cabin. You are excluded from all activities for the rest of this trip. And Alex don't fight. We have to worry on finding Gabriella." I pulled my arms out of Calvin's grip, glared at Gina one more time, than ran off to find Gabriella. She can't survive in the woods by herself. People were calling me to come back, but I refused. I have to find her.

I sprinted past the cabins and into the forest. She couldn't have gotten far. She's probably...It's her! I raced towards the petite body laying in the grass. She was shaking and her eyes were puffy. Her face was tear stained. "Gabi." She looked up at me and shook her head. "I am not going back there. Ever in my life. I'm going back to Califria and no one will stop me this time."

"But you can't Gabi!"

"And why the hell not!"

"Because. What about me. Or my mom and dad. And the twins and Jamie. What about...Troy? You guys love each other."

"He probably doesn't love me anymore. Why would he love a lying slut like me?"

"Gabi. Troy still loves you. I still love you. Gina is a bitch who is trying to ruin others lives. Just...don't go. You're like the older sister I never had. Please?"

"But what if-"

"No what if's. Now come on. Everyone is worried sick about you. And if it helps, Gina is not allowed to do any activities."

"Fine." I smiled and grabbed Gabriella's hand. I pulled her into a warm hug and she immediately wrapped her arms around me. My shirt started to get wet and I knew she was crying. Who's that cold hearted to do something like that? Who? We walked back towards the cabins. She's gonna get through this. And I'm gonna help her.

* * *

Chapter 10! And I wanted to say Happy Birthday to Zac Efron even though he isn't going to see this. But the thought counts right. So HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY!


	11. Activities

Chapter 11 Enjoy!

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Me and Alex walked to the site. It was already dark and everyone was laying outside under the stars...except Troy. I peered around until my eyes landed on a boy with sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes that you could see from a mile away. "I'll be right back.," I told Alex before jogging off and over to troy who was a little behind a cabin.

"Why'd you do it?," he asked without looking up at me.

"It was when I was in Californi-"

"No. I mean why did you lie to me? Why did you say you were a virgin?" he turned towards me. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. I sighed. "Because I knew what you would say. You would say I am a slut who gets knocked up every night. Just like everyone else. Plus it goes perfect with my personality. The party girl."

"Gabriella. I wouldn't jump to conclusions. To me you are opposite from a whore or whatever. You are funny, pretty, and kind. But you lied to me."

"I know and I was stupid for that. Just...just don't leave me. I need you." Tears slowly started to fall from my eyes and Troy sighed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me down on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as my sobs started to slow. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So we had some delays yesterday. We didn't get to swing on the rope by the lake." A bunch of the girls 'Yeah ed' and the boys 'booed' I was one of the yeahs. I cannot swing on a rope. "Well today is your luck day. We're going swinging!"

"Oh come on!" I threw my hands in the air and Troy and Alex laughed at me.

"It'll be fun." Troy said as he stroked my hair. I huffed and crossed my arms. Fun my ass. Everyone stood up from breakfast and we marched out of the mess hall. Me, Troy, Alex and Calvin stayed in the back on the line. "Do we have to swing?" I whined. Calvin just rustled my hair and chuckled. "Course ya' do!" He patted my back and I tripped forward. Troy cached me right away and I smiled at him.

"Oh when we get to the rope Troy won't be there to save you." Calvin chuckled and I pouted.

"Don't worry Gabi, I'll swim in just to save your fall.' I giggled and kissed his cheek.

We walked up to the lake where the rope was. A triple knot was tied at the bottom and it was dangling over the fresh water. "Okay listen up. I will swim in the water and swing you the rope. Catch it then grab it. You have to get a firm grip or else you will fall. Once you get a grip with your hands then move back and jump. Forrester, you're up." Jordan grinned and took hold of the rope as it swung towards him. he gripped it, walked backwards then ran forward and jumped. He swung on the rope, flipping as he neared the other dock. He landed in the water with a powerful splash. Water sprinkled everywhere. He came back up seconds later and climbed out of the water. "Son, you are supposed to keep a hold of the rope. If this was ral life and you were swinging over a cliff, you'll be dead. Conrad, your turn."

Gregory held the rope as it came towards him. He was shaking as if he already fell into the water. He walked backwards then ran forward. The rope slipped from his grip and he fell into the water. The whole class broke out into laughs, including me. It's funny. Gregory lifted his bony self up and walked humiliated over to the sides. "It's okay Conrad. First time is rough." Calvin yelled. He turned back to the front of the line. "Midget." I chuckled as Alex's cheeks flushed red. Ms. Darbus was with Gina, so he can call us whatever. Alex grabbed the rope as it swung towards her then walked backwards. Her charge was incredible. The rope took off as did she and they swung together in one. She landed of the dock perfectly.

Calvin grinned. "Alright midget!"I gave Alex a high five as she walked past me and sat down. The line kept on moving up as everyone went. My turn getting closer. "Bolton!"

Troy stepped on the dock, rolled up his sleeves and cached the rope as it swung towards him. He backed up then sprinted forward. His swing was similar to Alex's, but slightly better. He flipped off of the rope and landed feet first onto the dock. Wow. I smiled and kissed his cheek as he walked by me. He grinned back at me and sat down. Dre was next. He stepped onto the dock and did the same movements as everyone else. His swing was also perfect. I stepped up onto the dock. Quickly I grabbed onto the rope and gripped it like I was holding on for my life. I backed up then with force, ran forward. I jumped onto the rope and started swinging. At first it felt like I was flying. The wind combing through my hair and pushing a cool breeze against my face. My grip on the rope was slipping, but I held it. I came for the dock. I was about to jump, but missed it. By about...10 feet. I swung into the woods like Tarazan, excluding the noises,. I yelped and let go of the long rope. I fell flat on my stomach onto the woods floor.

I laid still on the ground. My body hurted. I groaned and a throbbing pain stuck through my head. I think I hit it. Troy's voice calling my name ran through my ears. "Gabriella!" he ran over to me and crouched down. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I sat up a little and rubbed my head. I ran my fingers across my throbbing face and stopped at a deep cut. I winced and put my hand back to my side. "I'm fine." I mumbled. Troy let of a sigh of relief and stood up offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I brushed off the dirt that was on my cargo shorts. "That was a pretty awesome swing Gabi." Mason Dularr said as he held up his hand for a high five. His blond hair flopping about. I rolled my eyes. He always gives me compliments because he's had a crush on me since second grade. I slapped his hand hard and he quickly held it. "Ow! _OW! _Dammit!" I grinned as I could see the red hand that he was holding. "Oops. Sorry." I shrugged and walked away with Troy.

Sharpay was next. Everyone knew she was going to fail. She's wearing heels and a skirt for crying out loud. Her heels clicked onto the wood as she stepped up. She blew on her finger nails after what seemed like she was filing them then looked at the rope that was swinging towards her. She screamed and ducked. Everyone bursted out into laughter and the rope swung forward again. Calvin cached it. "Get up Evans. You have to catch it. Not dodge it.' He swung the rope again and with trouble, Sharpay caught it. She backed up and charged forward, falling into the lake immediately. She cried out a loud scream. Calvin chuckled. "You have to hold onto the rope Evans. Not let it go." Sharpay cam back up and huffed. Zack Moore quickly helped her out.

"Okay. Very good. Next time keep a grip." He looked at Gregory. "Don't run away from the rope as if it will eat you." He turned to Nina. "When you swing, make sure you bring the rope with you." He turned to Noel. "Let go of the rope at the right time." He turned to me. "And this is not a fashion show, so wear out doors stuff." Other than that some people just fell half way. We have Alex, Zack, Dre, Farrah, and Troy did a great job. Montez you were okay. Just let go at the right time."I nodded. "Okay, now time for group activities. You will split you into groups, you make the three things you need to survive in the wilderness. Go!" I ran towards Troy. Alex and Marissa joined us.

"Okay so the three basic things that we need to survive are food, water, and shelter."

"We can gather fruit. And some water from the ocean."

I shook my head. "Fruit, good. Ocean water, bad. We need fresh water. The water in the lake is good."

Alex nodded. "We can split. You and Troy build shelter and me and Rissa will get the food and water."

We all nodded and Troy spoke up. "Should we put our hands in or something?" I rolled my eyes and put my hand in followed by everyone. "1 2 3 Break!" Me and Troy walked the opposite way and Marissa and Alex walked the other way. What we need are Palm trees...

* * *

Chapter 11. Not much of a chapter, but i did the best I could. Chapter 12 will probably be out tomorrow. Thanks! -Brittany


	12. More Activites

Chapter 12 Enjoy

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled as a plant hit me in the face. Troy laughed and picked up another stick. "Can this be over now?" I whined?"

"Gabi, we've only just started a few minutes ago," he said and picked up another stick. I sighed and plucked out a huge leaf. Troy looked at me. "What?"

"That leaf is as big as you."

"Thanks...I think," I picked up a stick and flicked into Troy's hand. "Where are we having this stupid shelter held up at anyway?"

"A clearing in the woods. Or somewhere were there are no animals. Like raccoons' or bears." I stopped and he looked back at me. "Kidding." I let out a sigh of relief and followed him. He stopped and I bumped into him. "Why did you stop." he said nothing so I walked next to him and my jaw almost dropped to the ground. I gasped. "Oh my god." It was a pretty sight of a huge waterfall. Flower and fresh grass plastered everywhere. The water flowed like a bird and the sun was beaming down on the sight just right.

"Wow," I whispered. Troy looked at me and I looked at him. He dropped the sticks and turned to me. "Well let's go." He stripped off his shirt and ran to the water jumping in. I giggled and bolted in after him. He spinned me around on my back and I giggled again. I pulled myself up and looked into his eyes. Slowly he leaned in and touched my lips. I responded immediately. He snaked his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He lifted me up bridal style and spun me around. I pulled back and kicked my feet that were in the water. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He said then leaned back into me and kissed me. I ran my hand through the wetness of his hair and stopped my hand at his neck. I pulled him closer and opened my mouth a little so he can explore. Our tongues battled together pushing and sliding past each others. When air was very much needed, I pulled back and rested my head on his bare chest. His heart was pumping at a slow, soothing rate. I sighed in pure content and closed my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep now. We still have to work," he whispered in my ear.

"I wanna stay here."

"So do I, but we have to get back to work. I'll bring you back here when everyone is asleep." I smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling too. I leaned up and pecked him slowly on the lips. "Alright. Let me down." he smirked and dropped me in the water. I screamed and glared at him.

"Oops! Look at the time," he said and dashed off. I smiled and stood up running after him.

I jumped om his back sending him down to the ground. We both laughed our heads off. "Come on," he said as he extended his arm towards me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Get on." he bended over and I smiled. I climbed onto his back and held on tight as he lifted up. He bolted threw the woods like a cheetah. As you passed the trees you could only see the green of them. Once he stopped he bended over to grab something, but my eyes were still closed so I couldn't see it. Then after a second the dizziness of his running went through me again.

Once again he stopped. "Open your eyes," he said. I opened my eyes and we were back at the cabins. I jumped off of his back and looked around. "No one is back."

"They are probably at the lake."

"Nope. They are all still looking. Looks like you have enough objects to build a shelter." I looked at Troy. He was holding sticks of all sizes and a lot of leaves. "Okay. We'll just build it up at the lake."

"I'll help," I said and took some of the bundle he was struggling to hold.

"You kids be careful."

"Okay." we both said at the same time and walked through the woods and towards the lake. We dropped the things and I looked at him. "Okay, so how do we build a home?"

"Um...let's see what we can do. Go get some weeds and long stems." I nodded and turned around to find weeds and plants...

It was about 4 hours later and Troy had built almost all of the shelter. It was really good too. He found wood planks and sap and put them together. For the roof he used the big leaves and the only thing we need now is a door. "How about this?" I asked as I held up a big old and dirty blanket. "Perfect," he said and took it. Somehow he got the thing on and it looked perfect. Good enough to survive in. I plopped down onto the ground and looked up as I heard talking. It was Alex and Marissa. "Hey people! Hi Gabriella."

I squinted my eyes at her. "Does that mean I am not a human?" she just smiled and I rolled my eyes. Alex and Marissa walked over to the hut. "Cool place."

"I know. Trot made it. What did you guys get?"

"Um...We found this cool little tropical area and it had so many fruits and a beautiful beach and all. We got bananas, mango's, coconut's, kewi, and this thing." she held up a round fruit. I rolled my eyes. "Cantaloupe Alex. It's a cantaloupe."

"Yeah. I lost interest 20 minutes ago."

"What? You haven't even been here 20 minutes ago."

"I know." I rolled my eyes and she sat down next to me. "Me and Marissa also found another lake. It was smaller though, but pretty. we got water from there and put them into these water bottles." She took off her back pack and poured out a bunch of water bottles. I looked at them. "Marissa drinks too much water." I nodded and picked up a water bottle.

"Cool. I wonder if anyone else is finished."

"Well almost everyone. It's nearly sundown," Calvin said as he walked over to us. Is he watching us or something?

"You guys can go back to the mess hall for lunch."

"Finally!" Troy shot up and raced past us. O...kay? Me Alex, and Marissa walked back to the cabins. Troy was already in the mess hall eating like a pig. "Hey pig! What did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Oh be quiet girlfriend. I'm hungry. That is all."

I rolled my eyes playfully-Hmm. I'm rolling my eyes a lot today. I walked up to the counter of food and took a burger, some fries, fruit punch, and a salad. I sat down next to Troy. He was almost done his first plate. "Dude, you ate breakfast about 5 hours ago. How are you that hungry?"

"Working feels me up. Ask Alex." I turned to Alex and she was stuffing her face as well. I rolled my eyes-again and looked down at my plate and started eating. The door opened and closed and we all looked up. It was...Gina. She looked at us...at me. Troy, Alex and Marissa stopped eating. After a tense moment of silence Gina turned away from us and walked to the counter and grabbed some food. She walked past us "Bitch," I heard her mumble as she passed me. Alex must of heard it too because she stood up and pushed Gina down to the floor.

"Why don't you say it to her face bitch?"

"She's not worth my time. Shes not important"

"What? And you think you are?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth asshole?"

"I will when you will. Asshole"

"That's it!" Gina pushed her food up in Alex's face and we all gasped. I didn't even noticed other people had came in until I heard more gasp. I turned around and Dre, Tanajh, Zack, Mason, Kylie, and Noel were there. Alex face turned red, but not because she was embarrassed, she was mad. Really mad. Alex brought up her hand and smacked Gina. The smack echoed through my ears and so did Gina's scream. My eyes went wide and I stood up. Gina stood up straight and was about to smack Alex when Alex stopped her. She twisted her hand back and Gina screamed.

"Alex stop!" I yelled, but she didn't listen. She pushed Gina into the wall and pressed hard on her neck. "Alex!"

"You're lucky bitch." I heard her say before letting her go and walking back to the table. I sat back down quietly. Everyone was quiet.

Later on almost everyone was in the mess hall eating. Gina was sitting with her friends, but she wasn't really talking. I kept looking at her. "Gabriella."

"Gabriella!" I shot my head up and looked at Troy. He was confused, so was I. "Are you okay?" he asked. Slowly I nodded and finished the last bit of my salad.

"So I heard that Kylie and David are getting together." Sharpay said as she sat down. Alex looked at her and laughed. "How are you going to just come over here and talk about gossip when we are already talking about chicken?"

"Well why are you talking about chicken?"

"Why are you talking about Kylie and David?"

"Touche"

"So as I was saying until we were rudely interrupted-" she turned to Sharpay then back to us. "-chicken should ave chocolate on it."

"I don't think so. Because my mom loves to make chocolate. I will be an umpalumpa by the time I am twenty," Marissa said as she sipped her drink.

"Can we not talk about chicken?" I asked. 'How about we talk about normal stuff. Anyone going to be in the talent show a school?"

"I am," Sharpay said as she raised her hand. "I'm singing Bop to the Top with Ryan Evans."

"The one who has over one thousand hats?" Alex asked. Sharpay nodded. "Well I'm gonna sing I promise you. A new song I recently made," Alex said.

"What about you Gabi?" Paul asked, who also just joined us.

"Oh, well um...maybe this song. I don't know." "Are you gonna be in it Troy?"

"Yup. Me, Paul, and Dre will be singing a song. I promise you will laugh when you see it." I raised my eyes brow, but lowered it as I thought of the stupid things he will sing. Although he can sing. I've heard him. The door swung open and Calvin walked in with Ms. Darbus. "We start games in a thirty minutes. Wear out door gear. Meet me by the flag pole." He walked back out. " I swear," I started. "He makes this place seem like camp, but in a fun way I guess." I stood up and threw my food out. "Come on Lex." Alex looekd at me.

"Lex? Nickname?" I grinned and nodded.

"Okay. Cool." We both walked out of the mess hall and to our cabin. Gina was in there. I held Alex's arm just in case she would pounce. Gina glared at us as we walked by, but I could see sadness in her piercing blue eyes. Like Troy the other night. I walked over to my bed and switched shoes. The boots stunk so I just put on my sneakers. I pulled off my shirt because it was stained with dirt. I replaced it with a camo shirt. and tied the back into the knot so you could see my belly. I took off my shorts and replaced them with short jean shorts. When I looked up Alex already changed her shirt into a purple tee. "Okay, let's go." we walked out of the cabin. I looked at Gina once more before walking out.

Calvin was talking to Ms. Darbus by the flag pole. We walked over to them only to hear the last of the conversation. "Okay, thank you Ms. Darbus." ms. Darbus nodded and walked away. We walked up to Calvin. "Hey Calvie!"

"Hey munchkin. Hey..." he looked me up and down and I rolled my eyes. "Remember Calvin. This." I moved my hands down my body. "-Are only for him." I pointed to the sandy brown haired boy who was walking over to us. "And plus, you are too old for me."

"Yeah. Don't worry. You just have a nice..."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I hear it everyday." I smiled when Troy walked over to us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What games are we playing?"

"Well we're going to play a game with no name. I made it up yesterday. This game requires speed, intelligence, and coordinates. Any of you have that?"

"I do. I can run fast, I'm smart, and I'm coordinated," Troy said leaning into me. Alex coughed and I giggled. "What?" Troy asked.

"Um...Troy...you are not what I call intelligent," Alex said as she held her hand over her mouth. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Calvin."You can handle it son." Calvin patted Troy's shoulder. "Pick your team."

"Hmm, that might be hard..." He looked around and I rolled my eyes, grabbed his shirt and smashed my lips onto his. He immediately responded and dipped me a little. I giggled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled back when someone cleared their throat. "What did I say about PDA?" Calvin asked.

"Well that was in the mess hal-"

"Montez."

I nodded and turned to Troy. "Okay, I pick Gabi, Alex, Paul, Kylie, and...Will." Kylie and Will ran over grinning. How did they hear him?

"Oh I am so on this team."

"Okay everyone listen up!" Calvin yelled caching everyone's attention. "This is a game that I have not named. So juts follow directions. I have set up an obstacle course and you and your teammates will be tied up. This will show how good you guys work together. Follow me." Everyone fled after him and further into the woods. We stopped at a four stands that read 'Station 1' It looked like one big spider web. "Okay I will hand cuff you all together. You and your team will have to make it through all the obstacle's before the other teams. Which ever team crosses first wins." Calvin hand cuffed us up. Troy was first, then Alex, then me then Kylie then Will then Paul. "Okay...Ready...Set...Go!" Calvin blew hard onto his whistle and we started. I didn't like being in the middle. Troy threw his leg over the first rope then Alex then me.

"Everyone low!" Troy called out. We all dropped to the ground and started crawling. "Okay get up!" troy kept on guiding us threw it. I rolled, flipped, tumbled, and every other movement you can think of until we were finally at the second station. This one was a rock climbing wall. On the side it read '30 ft' I gulped and we all hooked ourselves up to the harnesses. "Okay so we have to try and keep the same speed. If one of us stop we all stop so when we get to the top we can lower ourselves at the same time. We all in?"

"Yes!"

We started climbing and my arms felt like they were gonna fall off. I was already sweating. Who makes you climb a thirty feet rocky wall? we finally made it to the top and we lowered ourselves down then unhooked the harnesses. We started running, my wrist was hurting. Alex was basically slicing it in half. The third station was a bouncy house or whatever. You had to climb in it then have to go through these tubes and some other things. I sighed and lunged forward into the bouncey thingy that i don't know the name of.

We were on the last station in second place. Mason's, Noel's, Lilly's, Marissa's, Dre's, and David's team was in first place. The last challenge was to find a key in the hay to unlock the hand cuffs then you picked up the tube things and start a relay race. How did they find this much room in the woods? We climbed into the big hay stack and started searching. I saw this in Sponge bob. There was a piece of hay in a needle stack. I am so glad that wasn't me. we crawled through the scrapping hay and Paul called something out that made me want to just hug him so hard his guts will pop out...No that I would do it or anything either. just saying. We crawled back out of the hay and unlocked each hand cuff. my wrist were beeping red. "Okay everyone line up," Troy said. We formed a line. Kylie was first then me, then Paul, then Will, then Troy and then Alex.

Kylie dashed off with the tube towards me. I held out my hand and grabbed it then ran as fast as I could. My heart was pumping to an extraordinary rate, but I kept going. I pushed it into Paul's hand and he dashed off handing it to Troy. Troy sprinted towards Alex. Alex was a fast runner. I looked over to the other team and they were on their last person...Mason. He's really fast. All Alex has t do is run to the finish and we win. Alex bolted like a lightning bolt. Her legs ran so fast that you can hardly see them. The adrenaline in my veins picked up and I was anxious. Mason was only an inch apart and...

* * *

That was chapter 12! Who do you think will win? Alex or Mason?

And I am sorry for making it boring and long, I had major writers block. The next chapter they will finally leave the camping trip, but not without one last campfire.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks! -Brittany


	13. Last Day and Home Surprise

Spoiled Little Rich Girl...Goes Country!  
Chapter 13 Enjoy!

* * *

Mason bolted past the finish line. Alex just wasn't fast enough. He threw his hands up in air and did a cart wheel. I rolled my eyes. Show off. Alex walked over to us.

"Good job Alex," I said as I patted her back. She looked at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

"So, looks like boys are better than girls," Mason said as he walked over to us. I glowered at him. "Yeah sure Bell, but are you stronger. Because I bet I can fight you now and win." Alex rolled up her sleeves and got up in Mason's face. He backed up a little. "Yeah right. You see these?" Mason asked as he also rolled up his sleeves and showed his muscular arms. I swear, a lot of people are taking steroids now and days. "Try to beat me." Alex smirked and I looked at Mason. "Really dude, you shouldn't have said that." Mason looked at me confused for a second before turning back to Alex. he didn't even get a good look at her before her fist flew forward and punched him right in the jaw. He twisted to the ground and I laughed along with everyone else. Alex walked up to him so she was hovering him.

"You were saying?"

"Uh." Mason stood up and held onto his jaw. He looked at Alex. "So, that doesn't mean anything. I wasn't ready. Give me time to warm up." I rolled my eyes and Mason started punching the air. He waved his hands until they cracked then he twisted his head until it cracked. "Okay," he started. "Now I'm ready."

"Okay."

Mason held up his fist and threw a punch at Alex. She quickly dodged it and swung her leg, knocking him right off his feet. Mason landed on the ground and grunted. Alex quickly pushed him down so he was laying on his belly and got on top of him. She grabbed both of his arms and stretched them behind his back. "Nice try, buddy. Never. Underestimate. A girl." Alex let go of his hands and stood up. All the girls clapped and cheered and Alex bowed playfully.

Mason stood up. "Yeah, well beginners luck."

Alex shrugged. "And who says I was a beginner?" Everyone 'ohhed' Okay, I'm starting to think that these are first graders instead of high schoolers'. "Okay everyone break it up," Calvin said as he walked over to us. "The nurse here got sick, so do it when personal assistants are around."

"Seriously Calvin?"

"What? You kids have to have your fun."

I rolled my eyes and me and Alex walked off. "I actually can't wait to get out of this place," Alex said as we continued to walk. I looked at her. "Really? Why? I actually-kind of-had fun here."

"Yeah. But I haven't watched TV for almost one week. I don't know how I didn't die." I laughed and we walked into our cabin.

* * *

We were all around the fire. It was finally the last day here. I had to admit I had fun. When we swung on the rope, the camp fire the first night, the obstacle course, how Alex and Troy made me laugh, and most importantly...when I said I love you to Troy. My first love. Alex handed over her guitar to Troy. I smiled as he started strumming it.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_ I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_ I fell right through the cracks_  
_ and now I'm trying to get back_  
_ Before the cool done run out_  
_ I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_ Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_ I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some. I  
won't hesitate no more, no more.  
I cannot wait, I'm yours._

_Well open up your mind and see like me.  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart, you'll find love love love.  
Listen to the music of moment maybe sing with me.  
A-la peaceful melody.  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love.  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
I cannot wait, I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short this is our fate, I'm yours.  
_

_Doo-doo Doo-doo Doo-doo Do-do-do_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror.  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer.  
My breath fogged through the glass.  
And so I drew a new face and laughed.  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason to rid  
yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue.  
I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
No I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
No need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
No, please don't complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
No please don't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, the sky is yours  
Oh I wont..._

He grabbed my hand and I smiled. I leaned into him. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

I sat on my suitcase jumping up and down on it when Alex walked in. She covered her eyes.

"Oops. Did I disturb you?" She smirked and took her hands off her eyes. I glowered at her. "For your information," I paused and jumped off the suitcase and tried zipping it up. "-I was trying to get the...stupid zipper to close. Ugh! It's useless!" I threw my hands up in the air and sat back down on the suitcase. Alex walked over and pushed me off the suitcase, making me fall to the ground where the shaggy rug was placed. She fiddled with the zipper then zipped it up as easy as holding a feather. I opened my mouth wide and stood up.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Um...well first you grab it. Then you pull. Wait, am I going too fast for you for you?" I was the one who pushed her down this time. She jumped back up and grinned. "Easy. I'm stronger than you."

"Pfft! I doubt that!"

"Oh yeah? So if we fight then I won't whoop your ass?"

"Nope," I smacked my lips as I pronounced the p.

"Okay. Let's go." I looked at her as she put her fist up ready to punch the crap out of me. Yeah I so wasn't going to win. "Uh...never mind. On second thoughts. You are stronger." I stepped away and she grinned. "I know. I wasn't really going to punch you anyway. Just wanted to scare you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suit case and pulled it off the bed. The weight quickly pulled me down as the suit case fell down to the floor and I landed on it. I groaned and stood up. "Stupid suit case," I muttered. Alex laughed. I picked up the handle for the suit case and rolled it out of the cabin.

Calvin thew my suit case to the back of the bus and I climbed in the front. I smiled and sat down next to Troy. He looked at me and smiled his glorious smile. I slowly pecked his lips and as I was about to pull away and wrapped his arms around my body and I giggled.

"Aww. You guys make me sick," Alex said and I pulled back and giggled again.

"Shut up Alex. We're busy." He pulled me back up to his lips and gently pressed his down on mine.

"No lip looking," Ms Darbus said as she walked to the back of the bus and sat one seat behind us. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Troy.

* * *

We arrived at school later. I yawned and stood up stretching.

After receiving our luggage, we walked off the bus and me, Troy, and Alex walked over to the car. "Hm. I'm miss the woods," I said as I put my seat belt on.

"Never thought you would say that," Troy chuckled and left for home.

We arrived home 15 minutes later and I sighed, but my head snapped up in surprise as I saw a familiar Audi in the drive way. No. I quickly got out the car and ran into the house. I stopped also my heart stopped as I saw my dad. No...

* * *

Chapter 13! Short!


	14. I'm Staying and Make Love To me

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!  
Chapter 14 Rated M at the end!

* * *

"Baby girl!" he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I was still. I couldn't breath. What was _he _doing here? Of course I love my dad and want to see him, but what is he doing here? Is he taking me away?

"Dad?" I pulled back from the hug and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you too much pumpkin. You're coming home. We already packed your things. They're in the car."

My eyes went wide with shock and horror. _NO! _I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. "See, she's so excited that she can't even speak. Now let's go, Jess and Mel are excited too."

"No," I whispered.

He looked at me confused, "What?"

"No," I said again. I looked at him. "No, I can't go. I won't go. No."

"Honey? What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to come back."

I nodded, "Yes, but I can't leave." I looked at Troy and Alex as they walked in and their faces were confused.

"Gabi? What's going on?" Troy asked as he walked closer to me.

I looked back at my dad, "Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm in love and I can't leave."

"What? You can't stay here. Gabi, I need you."

"Well I need Troy. I need Alex. I need Jamie and the twins and Uncle Harold and Aunt Irene."

"What?"

"I love them and ever since I came here, I now know the other side of things...the other side of me. So I can't leave. I'm sorry"

"But...what about me? What about California? You can't stay here."

"Yes I can. And I will."

"Gabriella. Just get in the car."

"No."

"Gabriella, don't argue with me."

"No!"

"Gabriella, get in the damn car!"

I stood still for a moment before talking again. "Dad, can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

"Fine." I sighed and we both walked into the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and looked at him. "Dad, I can't go."

"And why not? Gabriella, I need you. Jess and Mel need you."

"I know, but I just can't leave. This is my new home."

"Is this about that boyfriend? Because if there is there is a lot of fish in the sea."

"Sure there is, but there is also sharks, seaweed, and pee."

"God dammit Gabriella!"

"What? You leave me here for two fucking months, then come back and expect me to go home with you after I actually started liking it here? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Or what? Huh? You'll give me a spanking or something? I'm not a kid anymore dad! I bet you don't even know when my birthday is."

"Of course I do! It's...uh...October first."

"Actually it's March fifth. Shows how much you care about your daughter. And I know you never really cared about me. You would just spoil me and give me everything I want. Any child would want that, but they would also want a dad that cares. I love you dad, I really do, but you just aren't the same anymore. Ever since you started acting, that's been your number one priority and I was always your second. If you had to finish shooting and i had a talent show, you would pick your job over me. And not just once. Always." Tears were slowly coming out of my eyes. My voice was cracking. I was ready to break down.

"Now Gabriella, you know I care about you."

"I do know dad, just not enough."

"Please Gabriella."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll make up everything for you."

"No. Just please...go."

"Okay. I love you."

"I know. I...love you too." I held onto the counter as my dad left. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out. I wiped my moist cheeks and turned towards the door as it opened. Alex and Troy came in. "Gabriella." Alex ran over to me and tightly hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I _wasn't _going anywhere. Alex let go of me and moved aside so Troy was in my view. I looked at him for a second then at Alex.

"Oh sorry. I'll go." She walked out of the kitchen and I looked back at Troy. "You're not leaving?" he whispered. I shook my head and pulled him into a tight hug. "No. I'm staying here with you and Alex and the kids and Aunt Irene and Uncle Harold. I promise, I'll never leave you. just promise never to leave me."

"I promise." He pulled me in closer and we stayed like that for a long while. "I love you," I said after a long, comfortable, moment of silence.

"I love you too. Never forget that." I nodded and pulled away from him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips down on mine. I responded immediately and snaked my arms around his neck. he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer and he guided me to the wall. I wrapped my right leg around his waist and bucked his hips into mine.

I pulled away due to the lack of oxygen and leaned my head on the wall and dropped my leg.

Uncle Harold came in after five minutes. Me and Troy were now leaning next to each other on the wall. "We're all going to the mall. You guys want to come?"

"No thank you," I answered quickly and Troy shot a look at me. Uncle Harold nodded. "Okay. We'll be back in about two to three hours. Be good."

"K" He walked out of the kitchen and I grabbed Troy's hand. Once I heard the door close I quickly ran out the kitchen and up stairs to my room. I let go of Troy's hand and locked teh door. He looked at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," I said and climbed on top of him and pinned his arms down. I bent down and crashed my lips onto his returned the kiss just as rough and I grinned. I moved my hands down to the top button of his shirt and unbuttoned it. Then I went to the second one. I pushed his shirt off and traveled my hands down his toned chest. He disconnected our lips and I groaned. He started attacking my neck. I moaned as soon as he found my sweet spot. He is so leaving a mark.

I sat up and quickly took my shirt off. Immediately I went back down to his mouth. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed his so bad now. I started taking off his leather belt and I pulled his pants down and flung them across the room. Troy gripped my small hands and I looked up at him confused. "What?" I asked, my voice hitched and dry. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. I am not a virgin. I love you and you love right now I don't want to tell you, I want to show you. So please will you make love to me?" He didn't even answer. He just flipped us over. I grinned and moved my hands back down to his boxers while he roughly sucked on my neck. He lifted my small body up and unclasped my bra. He slipped it off and flung it to the side. I looked up at him and he was just staring down at my breast. I gently touched them. "Go ahead. Play with them." I could hear the lump go down his throat as his face inched closer to my exposed chest. Unexpectedly, he started sucking eagerly on my right breast and massaging the other. I gasped and pushed down his boxers. I bit my lip to prevent me from moaning, but i failed. A small moan escaped my mouth.

He pulled back after a long time of sucking my breast and moved down to my shorts. He gripped the hem and slowly pulled down the shorts and the thongs. Yes thongs. I bit my lip again when his tongue traveled lightly across my shaven area.

"Don't...tease," I breathed out. I felt the smile that he formed on my skin. Without warning his tongue thrusted into me and I gripped the duvet under us. Oh god. I bucked my hips forward and sat myself up on my elbows. I threw my head back at the pleasure I was receiving. "God," I breathed out. I moaned loudly as my hips moved with his tongue. "Troy,"I panted as I plopped back down onto the bed. I groaned as I felt his lips move away from me. "Why...did you stop?" I managed to get out as my breath slowed. He moved up to my lips and gently kissed them. I responded back. "Because," he whispered as his lips left mine to meet my ear. He pulled out something from his pocket, a condom, and opened it. I slipped it on his big man hood and gasped as he entered me.

"Go," I said, my breath catching up. He nodded and started easing in and out of me at a slow rate. "Faster," I demanded. His pace picked up as he thrusted deep inside of me then out. I moaned loudly with each thrust he made. The veins in my body started to heat up and my breathing became hitched. I started moving my hips with his. I gripped onto his back and dug my hands into them. He grunted and slowed down. Now what!

"Troy...faster"

He slowed down some more. "Huh? What was that?"

"Faster," I said louder. He slowed down even more. "One more time." I groaned and bucked my hips up. "God dammit Troy, fuck me already!"

"Oh, okay then."He pounded into me and i grunted and moaned. The adrenaline in my body picked up and the pleasure I was getting was unexplainable. He smashed his perfect lips down onto mine as both or bodies were getting to our climax. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and closed my eyes shut as I knew that I was about to come any second now. I let go of his back and gripped onto the sheets. "Troy!" I squeaked. I moaned and he nodded still going at the same pace. I bucked my hips one last time before I came and he came. He plopped down next to me and pulled my naked body closer to his. I laid my head on his bare chest and listened as his heart beat was going fast as lightning. "I love you," He whispered as he stroked my hair. "I love you too," I responded, still trying to catch my breath that was caught in my throat. I closed my eyes as I continued to listen to his heart beat. _Thud thud thud.

* * *

_So that's chapter 14. Sorry for the sexual content, but my friend said I should put it on there. If you didn't like it, I warned ya at the top.

Thanks! -Brittany


	15. Another Party Messup

Spoiled Little Rich girl Goes...Country!  
Chapter 15

* * *

I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was five minutes to three. My eyes went wide and I stood up. The roaring of the truck went through my ears and I quickly jumped on Troy. "Troy get your sexy ass up now!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"Everyone is back. Don't you think it would be weird if they come in to see their niece sleeping naked with their worker?"

"Oh...okay...I'm up," He said tiredly, but went back to sleep anyway. "Troy if you don't get up I swear I won't have sex with you again!" He jumped up straight making me fall off of him. I giggled and quickly stood up and raced to find my clothes. "Where is my shirt!" Th front door opened."Here," Troy said and passed me my shirt. I caught it and quickly put it on. I ran to the TV and turned it on to some random channel. we sat down on the bed in a huff. I fixed my hair just in case it looked messy and sat up straight. Right on time there was a knock at the door. "Hey love birds, you better be doing something I approve of in there," Alex said. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"What were yo guys doing?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, just watching some TV."

"Uh huh. Anyway we're going to The Rocker. It's this awesome club and dad said we can go. He told his friends to watch us and make sure we're not drinking though. You in?"

"Okay, How about you Troy?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him. He nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Alex squealed. "But we have to change, but he said we can't dress inappropriately, so no clothes from you closet."

I rolled my eyes. "I have appropriate clothes too Lex." I walked over to my closet that still had some clothes in it and grabbed a Decree ruffle top and a pair of South pole super skinny jeans with City streets 'Kinsey' platform pumps. Along with it were some beaded earrings. I also picked out a Gap petite shirthree quarter sleeve shirt and ripped skinny jeans with some black boots and gold necklaces I smiled and looked at Alex.

"See. Totally appropriate. Try it on," I said and handed her the first outfit I picked out.

"I so wish I was as rich as you." I grinned and she ran out my room and to hers. I turned to Troy. "We have to find you something too mister. I have some boy clothes too." He gave me a look. "What? I love fashion, so I buy men stuff too. Just for the fun of things." I shrugged and handed him a t shirt and a D&G Lambskin leather motorcycle jacket and some black gap selvage straight fit jeans."Now go change." He stood up and took off his jeans then his shirt so he was just in his boxers. I smirked and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his big torso. He looked down at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"Mm. When we come home, meet me in my room at twelve." He smirked and pulled me closer. "Will do," he whispered huskily in my ear. I smiled and backed away from him and started changing too.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Troy said after I had asked him what I looked like. I smiled and pushed him down on the bed. I crawled on top of him and sat up. "Well, then you look handsome," I said and ran my hands down his shirt. "Now let's go so we can get to the party already." I stood up straight and skipped out the room, Troy following after.

We hoped in Troy's truck and started driving to The Rocker. When we arrived it actually looked good. I got out the car and we walked into the club. It wasn't like the club I would go to in LA. The music, wasn't that loud and it was appropriate. Dynamite By: Taio Cruz was playing. But I must admit, I do love this song. "Come on Alex. Troy can you get us a drink? Uh...root beer please?"

"Sure." I smiled and me and Alex walked out on the dance floor while Troy went to go get the drinks...

Troy's POV

I walked all through the club until I reached the bar. "3 root beers please," I said to the bartender. he smiled and handed me the drinks. "Thank you. Here ya go." I gave him the 15 dollars and walked off. Now time to find the girls. As I was walking I saw them. I dropped the drinks as I saw my Gabriella getting pushed up against the wall, with a man up against her. She was trying to push him away and Alex was trying to pull, but it was useless. I marched over to the sight angry as hell...

Gabriella's POV a few minutes before

_I was dancing and laughing with Alex as the music played. "You ladies want a drink?" a guy asked as he walked up to us. I looked at Alex. "uh...no thank you," I said a casual as I could._

_"Oh come on. One drink couldn't hurt. Just one."_

_"No."_

_His eyes narrowed and he pushed the drink forward, "Would you just take the damn drink?" Alex pushed him and the drink spilled. "She said no! So leave her alone!" His face turned angry and he pushed Alex back. She fell to the ground and I looked at him. "What the hell dude!" _

_"You shut up!" He pushed me roughly against the wall and crashed his lips down on mine. I tried extremely hard to get him off of me. He gripped my waist tightly and pushed on me harder. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Alex was trying to pull him off..._

Gabriella's POV present time

I gasped as the unknown man's lips were removed from mine. I looked up to see Troy punching the crap out of him. The guy punched back. Troy fell to the floor and held his nose. I gasped and the man attacked Troy again. He kicked Troy's stomach and Troy groaned. The man fell down on Troy and punched him repeatedly. "Troy!" I screeched. Troy flipped them over and started throwing punches at the man's face. People were now surrounding the scene. I held my hand over my mouth and looked at Alex. She didn't know what to do either. But troy was winning. Well until other men came in the fight. Two men, probably friends of the guy, held Troy back by his arms. The guy stumbled up and gained his balance again. Once he did he threw the hardest punch at Troy. I gasped as he continued to beat Troy up.

"Stop!" I screamed, but the violence went on. I was crying now as I saw Troy getting beat up. Then the sirens were heard. The guy kept punching Troy. I was about to go in when Alex held me back. The men let Troy go and his limp body fell. The man picked up the vodka bottle and crashed it on Troy's head then left. I screamed Troy's name and ran out of Alex's grip to Troy. His face was beat up. The club door bursted open and the cops came in...

* * *

Episode 15! Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks! -Brittany

Gabriella's Outfit: .com/photo-gallery/2474025/vanessa-hudgens-zac-efron-takeoff-01/

Alex's Outfit: .com/photo-gallery/390548/selena-gomez-a-year-without-rain-madrid-02/

Troy's Outfit: .com/2010/08/09/zac-efron-details-september-2010/


	16. The Bitch Named Gina

Spoiled little Rich Girl Goes...Country!  
Episode 16

* * *

I was sat in the emergency room. My legs pulled up in the plum colored chair and my head resting on them. I think I cried out all my tears for the night. I was still waiting on the news for Troy. It's been almost two hours. "Do you want something to eat?" Alex asked as she approached me. I looked up at her and shook my head. She sighed and sat down next to me. "Gabs, Troy is gonna be okay. It doesn't help to be mourning all day."

I sighed. "I know. I just hope he is gonna be okay."

"He is sweetie. I promise you." I slightly smiled and wrapped my arms around Alex. She hugged me back. "Uh...anyone here for Bolton? Troy Bolton?" My head jerked forward to the doctor then I stood up. "We are. Is he awake?"

"Yes, but only one at a time."

"Gabi, you go," Harold said and I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Harry. I won't be long." I followed the doctor until we reached room 124. I gripped the medal handle and slightly turned it before pulling it open. I took a deep breath and walked fully into the white room. My heart broke as I saw Troy laying there, his face was all bandaged up and he had a bandaged wrapped around his head. "Troy," I chocked out. I ran over to him and ever so gently, hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me too. I was crying. "Shh," he said as he stroked my hair. "I'm fine. The doctor said I was just bruised and head trauma. Nothing serious." Yeah right! I pulled back and wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes. "Troy, it is serious, but I am thankful that you are fine."

"You're not the only one," He snorted. I smiled and kissed gently where one of his cuts were. "I love you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and pulled me closer. "I love you too," he whispered right back.

* * *

It was a week after the fight and Troy was better. Uncle Harold and Aunt Irene asked his foster parents can he stay with them until his head heels. The gladly accepted and was happy, but he wasn't allowed to share a room with me. He had to share with Jamie. But we still meet up in the middle of the night and talk about random things.

"When do you think the world will end?" I asked as me and Troy were laid under the stars. He looked at me and smiled. "When we separate." I smiled and looked back up at the stars. I gasped. "Look! A shooting star!"He looked at me, "Make a wish." I smiled and closed my eyes, opening when I finished the six letter sentence. He looked at me. "What did you wish for?"

"Well it's bad luck to tell you, but I wished for the best thing ever. I wished that we will be together forever."

" You took the wish right out of my head," he said and smiled. I laid my head on his chest and sighed in content. "Don't ever leave me Troy."

"I won't. Just never leave me. Ever." I nodded. and continued to look up at the stars that rose above us. It was then when I thought about my mom. A star twinkled just like my mom's eyes would every time she looked at me. I smiled. "I love you mom," I whispered, so only I could hear it. I snuggled closer to Troy. _I love both of you.

* * *

_So we were going back to school. Well me and Alex been going Troy just came back. I entwined our fingers as we walked to the cafeteria. After we had gotten our food we sat down with Troy's 'Guys' or as known, the basketball team. But I love to call three of them, Chad Danforth, Will Buntly, and Nate Archibald. They like to make dirty jokes about me when Troy isn't near. They make me wanna throw up.

I smiled when Alex joined us with Paul. I wonder when they'll get together. They are so cute together, flirting unknowingly. "So I hear that Gina is making a speech today in about five minutes," Chad said as he looked at his watch. I looked at him confused as a question formed in my head, but troy asked first. "About what?"

"I think about the talent show and some other crap. It's Gina, you'll never know." Just then a loud screeching sound almost killed my ears. I snapped my head towards the cheer leading table and Gina was standing on it with a micro phone. "Most of you may know that next week is the Hillsboro Comp High school verses Glencliff Comp High school competition. Many of you signed up. And majority of those people have no talent, but some do. Like me! Tickets are sold at the front office and hurry before it's too late. Other than that I would also like to speak of prom. As you know prom is in 3 weeks. As I always do, I'll pick one lucky guy to go with me to prom." her eyes traveled to Troy. "And last year didn't go so well because I lost with prom queen when I took Mason Bell. I now know who I will pick. Thank you so much. Have a nice day." I rolled my eyes and turned back around to the group. Nate was smiling cheekily and so was Chad.

"Looks like I'm going to prom with Gina," Chad said grinning stupidly. Nate shot him a look and scoffed. "As if dude! She was looking at me."

"Oh you with Archibald! She was totally checking me out."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Danforth!"

"Actually guys," Troy said and we all looked at him. "She looked at me."

"Yeah, well she ain't getting you," I said bluntly. Alex nodded.

"Don't worry Brie. She wasn't going o anyway." _Brie? _I looked at him confused. "Brie?" I repeated, but this time out loud. He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Yup. Everyone else can call you Gabi, but I'll call you Brie."

"Well actually my mom called me Brie," I murmured. His face fell. "Oh shit, Gabriella I'm sorry. I didn't -"

I giggled. "It's okay Troy. I actually like it when you call me Brie." His frown turned into a smile again and I smiled.

* * *

I was on my way to AP calculus when something unbelievable caught my sight. I stared shocked at Troy and Gina kissing. Tears welled up in my eyes, but my anger and hurt calmed as I saw Troy quickly, but gently push Gina off of him. "Gina, what the hell!"

I smirked and walked over to them. I pushed Gina and she looked at me annoyed. "What Montez?"

"Maybe instead of putting your mouth on my boyfriend's mouth, why don't you wrap it around the many guys you fuck instead." She gasped and slapped me across the face. I opened my mouth and slapped her back. "Bitch!"

"Whoa! Ladies, calm down." Troy called, but I just ignored him and pushed Gina against the lockers. "If you ever kiss my boyfriend again, there will be hell to pay. In fact, if you even look at him your slut ass will pay. Got it?" I let go of her and walked away. Now let's see what Troy does. "Brie?" I heard him call. I turned around, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the janitors closet. It was only about one foot of space in there for us. I pushed my body hard against his. "Just be lucky I didn't kill her," I said before smashing my lips down onto his. He responded immediately and I snaked my arms around his neck as his arms traveled around my waist. _Just be lucky.

* * *

_Chapter 16! Yay! Please review.

Thanks! -Brittany


	17. We All Do, Gabi We All Do

**Spoiled Little Rich girl Goes...Country!**  
**Episode 17 Enjoy!**

**Read the bottom note after you finish reading please!  
**

* * *

I was sitting in the dinning room with the rest of the family. Uncle Harold and Aunt Irene are expecting guest. By what I hear, they're polite, have no sense of humor, doesn't like children, and are snobby rich people, but that's just what I heard. Alex despises the dress that she has to wear. It's a black ruffle dress. To me it's completley lovely, but Alex isn't a dress up kind of girl. I had to wear a blood red spaghetti strap dress. It's okay actually. Troy was invited, he wore a regular black tuxedo with a black bow. He insisted he wore sneakers, but of course I stepped in and brought him black Dockers. He protested at first, but I shut him up. And you don't want to hear how.

The door bell rung twice and Uncle Harold shot up. He straightened himself up and walked towards the door. A minute later he returned with a middle aged couple who looked like they just came from a ball. The woman looked completley stunning with her elegant black silky dress running long over her legs, showing some part of her tanned legs. The man was neatly dressed in an elegant black notch tuxedo. Wow.

"Mister and Misses Murillo, this is my niece Gabriella Montez, she's lived here for an appropriate amount of time. Almost five months," Uncle Harold said then turned to me. "And Gabriella, this is the lovely Mister and Misses Murillo."

"Nice to meet you," I said in the most politest tone I could think of. Mrs. Murillo nodded and extended out her long arm towards me. "How do you do, Gabriella?"

I smiled and shook her hand, dropping it seconds after. "Very well, thank you," I responded. Mrs. Murillo smiled again and moved aside so I was now looking at the sharply dressed Mr. Murillo. He stretched out his hand as well. I grabbed it. "Nice to meet you Ms. Montez." I dropped his hand and smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Murillo," I said. How much longer must I put on this politeness attempt to satisfy my aunt and uncle's guest?

They were seated and Alex leaned closer to me. "A bunch of snobs, huh?" she whispered, inaudible, so only I could hear. I smiled and nodded fiercely. "_Very_ snobby," I whispered back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It is a _great_ pleasure to see all of you children again," Mrs. Murillo complimented, but I knew she was lying straight through her perfect teeth. Alex rolled her eyes and I straightened up.

"Kids," Uncle Harold reminded us sternly.

"Oh! It's a _pleasure _to see you two again too Mrs. Murillo," Alex lied right back. I chuckled soundlessly and looked at Alex. Mrs Murillo's smile dropped then she turned to Aunt Irene and Uncle Harold. "Seems' to me that these little..._monsters_, haven't changed a bit, Harold, my dear friend." Mrs. Murillo hissed out the word monster. I rolled my eyes and Alex pursed her lips. "They're full of venom," Troy, who was on the other side of me, whispered in my ear. I nodded and waited for someone else to talk.

"Well," Aunt Irene said destroying the tense silence, "Let's eat." I looked down at the food trying to identify what is what. I helped Aunt Irene cook and she informed me on the stuff. Stuffed chicken breast filled with Boursin cheese then rolled and baked, served with a tomato rose garnish and asparagus carrot garnish. God, that's a mouthful!

"So Harold, how's the buisness going?" Mr. Murillo asked. I looked up from my plate and looked at Uncle Harold. He grinned and put down his fork. "Glad you asked Steve! It's going pretty well actually. I'm getting lots of money and good reviews. How do you think I paid for all this stuff?"

"Well that's good Harold. And Gabriella," Mr. Murillo started. I looked up at him confused. "How are you? How's your dad?" I smiled and nodded. I actually didn't know. Ever since he left he hasn't called or e-mailed me yet. "Uh, I guess fine. I haven't really talked to him yet."

"Ah, well I wish your family piece, you know since you have the problem of stripping and all that prostitute stuff." I dropped my fork and opened my mouth a little. I could feel Troy tense next to me, but ignored him.

"Yes Gabriella. And I am surprised you are allowed to live in the same house as these little children. Letting someone who takes drugs and strips for fun isn't really a good example," Mrs. Murillo added. _What! _I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. they don't even know me yet they are making silly made up nonsense about me? My lips pursed back in anger and I glowered at the two of them. "Listen, I am not even close to a prostitute and I definitely don't take drugs, " I said trying to hold back the anger that I want to just spit out at them. "So just shut your snobby ass mouths up before I explode." _Before I explode _more, _that is. _

"Gabriella!" Harold yelled as he stood up. "That is not tolerable at this table. How could you be so rude?" How could _I _be so rude?

"How could _I _be so rude?" I repeated, but out loud. I scowled. "They're the ones who called me a slut for crying out loud!" I yelled back as I also stood up. "And you're not gonna say anything to them?"

"Gabriella, don't argue with me!" He said in the same exact way and tone my father had said when he unexpectedly showed up here. I glowered at him. "I can do what ever the hell I want to do. You are not my father!" I screamed then stormed off towards my room. I took off the high heels that were killing my feet and placed them next to my bed. Slowly I crawled onto the neatly done bed and lied my head on the soft white pillow. There was a faint knock at my door. "Go. Away." I breathed. The door slowly creaked open and I sighed. What part of go away don't they get. The go or the away.

"Gabriella," his beautiful voice sounded through my ears and I sighed. Troy. "I want to be alone." My voice was cracking and I knew I was on the verge to tears. I went up a little. Troy had sat on the bed. I turned my body slightly so i could see his crystal blue eyes, but his whole face was blurry. I brought my hand up to my eye about to wipe the tears away, but he beat me to it. "You okay?"

"No. I just hate it. I wish I can just start my stupid life over. Everyone assumes that I take drugs or I'm a whore just because of the stupid media. I wish my father wasn't famous at all. Then I wouldn't have to go through this." I sighed and closed my eyes as Troy gently caressed my moist cheeks. "Well look on the bright side." I looked up at him confused. "you met me. You have bonded with Alex too."

"Yeah, but still. I wish it will all just end. I wish I can just start over."

"We all do Gabi. We all do."

* * *

**Episode 17! YAY! **

**I've been noticing that people don't really review my stories although they do add it to their favorites. And don't get me wrong I'm happy that you like it and I'm one of your favorites, but can you please review. Even if it's just one word. Because my confidence that I can write stories are going down. So I'm just asking a little favor. Can you please review my stories. Or I'll stop making them. Or will put them on hold! **

**Thanks! -Brittany**


	18. Phone Call From The Besties

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country!**  
**Episode 18**

* * *

Troy had to leave early. He had an emergency with his faster family. I was laying in my room then my phone rung, playing _Baby _By Justin Bieber, indicating that Jessica or Melissa were calling. I jumped to the phone excited and quickly pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Gabsie!" Jessica sung through the phone like it was a joyful tune. I grinned madly being able to hear one of my best friends voice. "Jessie!" I said back in unison.

"And Melsie!" Melissa sung through the phone. I laughed and and smiled. "Hey Melsie! OMG! It feels like forever since I've talked to you guys! How's LA? Is anyone missing me at school?"

"Almost like the whole school," Melissa said. I grinned and sat up on my bed. "Any gossip?"

"Like tons! For the first one moth it was about you and all the possible reasons you were gone. The most recent one was about Simon Dew. The whole football team took his clothes then dumped our entire supply of mashed potatoes and crushed peas on him. He was all icky and what not. I'll send you the picture now." I took the phone away from my ear and waited for the photo to appear. I almost fell off my bed as I saw Simon Dew covered in unpleasant food. I replaced the phone back to my ear. "Poor Simon. He must have been the laughing topic all month."

"No shit Sherlock. But anyway enough about here. What about in the country," Jessica said who must have received the phone after Melissa. I smiled as I thought about all the fun I have had here. "It's actually not what I expected at first. It's way better. I rode horses, I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever, my cousin is way awesome, and it's just totally awesome!" I sounded like a little girl on Christmas. "Oh and sorry for not coming back it's just..." I couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay Gabs. At least you'll be leaving soon. Right?"

"I don't know guys."

"What are you talking about?" they both asked at the same time. I sighed. Why was it so difficult to choose my life? All because people I love. I've only been here a few months, but I love these guys more than anything. Ugh! This is so frustrating. "I just don't know which home to choose," I murmured into the phone a little afraid of their reaction. "But...what about us? You can't just leave us for some cow milking hillbillies!" Jessica scowled on the other side of the phone. Another throaty sigh escaped my mouth. "I'm sorry if you don't understand, but these guys are more of a family than my dad has ever been in the past 10 years. I'm sorry." I hung up the phone and fell backwards on my bed. Why can't people just listen to what I say? Excluding Troy. I let out a loud irritated groan.

I walked out of my room after being in there for a while and walked out to the stables. I walked up to Bella and slowly moved my hand across her black shiny coat. I smiled and got an idea. I looked around the stable and picked up a helmet and a saddle. I through the heavy saddle on Bella and did what Troy would always do. I brought my foot up to the stirrup and jumped on the half ton hoarse. Still, I'm not used to the six feet lift. I kicked my foot lightly on Bella's side. "Getty up," I said trying to mimic Troy and Alex.

Bella caught up speed and I held onto the horn for my life. With every gallop she made I bounced up in the air. Her pace picked up three times as fast and I loosened up. I was actually riding. Without Troy nor Alex. I grinned and Bella darted through the huge plane of land.

Jamie ran out and I looked at him. I pulled back on Bella's rope and she stopped. She slowly walked towards the small boy. "Hey bud. What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged, "Can we hand out? I'm bored." I smiled and jumped off of Bella. I took off the helmet and let my dark locks bounce to my shoulders. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Can we roll in the mud with Max? He looks really bored. See," Jamie pointed to the young golden retriever then back to me. "Please?" His chocolate brown eyes grew wide and his bottom lip puffed out. The brown orbs mesmerized me and I gave in. "Fine," I whined. I really didn't want mud to touch my skin unless I'm in a spa getting pampered. Jamie ran over to the mud and did a belly flop into it. I laughed and followed his actions. I laid down on my back and started swaying my arms and feet back and fourth. I was making a mud angel.

We swung each other around in oozing mud more fun things. I took my last swing on the small boy then plopped myself down into the mud. Jamie let himself fall on top of me and I grunted as his light body hit my stomach. He may be light, but it still hurts. "Let's do it again!" he yelled after about one minute of only breathing. He pulled me up. Here we go again.

* * *

**YAY! People are commenting! Keep it up please! I'm almost done. I _WILL_ be doing a sequel though. Just one more chapter until the finale chapter then onto the sequel! I'm so excited actually, but it will be a sad ending. And NO ONE is dying. That's my only hint. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, comment! You will brighten up my day if you do(Not that it's not already brightened up. Just saying!) Advice comments acceptable!  
**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	19. Jamie's Birthday

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM, The Greatest Love of All by Whitney Huston, Yo Gabba Gabba  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful fall morning, birds were chirping, the wind and water was dancing, and the flowers swayed to a rhythm unknown. Everyone was gathered outside for Jamie's fifth birthday party. And boy, was Jamie excited.

"Jamie! Hold still," Gabriella demanded the little boy jumping excitedly in her arms as she tried to cut some of his hair. Literally, too. Jamie shook his head and as loud as he said the other one hundred times he yelled, "It's my fifth birthday!" Gabriella sighed and with all of the jumping, accidentally cut off _a lot _of his hair. That was all it had to take for Jamie to stop jumping. His hair was _long_ and Gabriella had promised only to cut not even a half of an inch of hair, but she did. Actually, maybe she cut off most of the left side off.

Reluctantly, Jamie touched the cut where the big snip was planted and gasped. There, where his big and beautiful batch of hair was, instead, a bald spot. Well not exactly, more like stubs of hair where you would find under an armpit. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh my god, Jamie. I'm sorry."

Jamie looked at himself in the mirror and bit the inside of his cheek. "You cut my hair off," he said softly.

"Sorry James, but you should have stayed still." And right on que, Aunt Irene walked in with Jamie's new outfit. It was a green polo shirt and matching plaid stopped at the scene in front of her then frowned. "Oh no, what happened?"

"She cut my head off!"

Irene chuckled. "What happened, Gabi?"

"Well, he was jumping too much and I accidentally cut too much hair."

"Well it can be fixed. Come here James." James obliged and Irene sat down on the bed with Gabriella by her side. "Now, stay still or you'll be bald like your father." Jamie giggled and nodded. Irene cut professionally through Jamie's jungle of hair until it was a buzz cut. Jamie touched his hair and pulled a face. "Why do I have spikes in my hair?"

Gabriella laughed. "It's not spikes. You look handsome Jamie."

"Oh! 'hank you! Is Isabella gonna be 'here? At the party?" Jamie asked. Gabriella looked at Irene with a chuckle. "Yeah James, now go get dressed." Jamie nodded and dashed out of the room. Gabriella was about to follow, but Irene called her back. "Hey Gabi?"

"Hm?" she said turning.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything"

"Well, we were gonna get these people from this TV show called Yo Gabba Gabba to perform, but one of the performers broke their leg getting rampaged by little kids. Do you think, you and Alex could sing something? Or, you and Troy? O you could eve do it by yourself? It's just, Jamie loves your singing and Alex's. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. I have a good song up my sleeve." Gabriella nodded once again and walked out of the room and heard the door. Gabriella smiled and ran to it hoping the boy with the aquamarine eyes and shaggy chestnut hair stood there. She pulled open the door, but frowned as she saw who it was. Melissa and Jessica.

"Oh...it's you two," Gabriella said disappointed.

"Oh! That's the welcome we get? Your best friends in the whole wide world?" Melissa said grinning. Gabriella grinned and enveloped the two in a hug.

"Hey Mel, Hey Jess—wait, what the hell are you guys doing here anyway?" Gabriella asked ushering them into the house and to the family room. They all sat down.

"Well, see, your father told us where you are, like the address and stuff," Mel said.

"And so we decided to visit you!"

"Oh, that's cool. How was your grounding?"

"Ugh," Melissa started. "The worse! The only thing we could do is go to school and do chores! Chores, Gabi! Who makes you do _chores_?"

"Yeah, and I was running low on new things to wear," Jessica said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow up at her friend. She has, like, over 50 million clothes in her _closets_. "And there was no cell phones, computer, and going out to clubs and what not."

"But, it must've been worse for you. Did you see the round pink things out there rolling in filth?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Yes, actually, I did. And, Mel, they're called pigs. Not round pink things."

"Like it matters, and it stinks! I have horses, but my daddy has someone to make sure we don't smell the awful aroma of horse droppings. How could you live in an environment, like so?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It's not all bad. Actually, it's not bad at all. I just want to kick myself for not coming here sooner."

Jessica's and Melissa's mouth dropped open after hearing their friends statement. "_What_?" they both screeched. "Oh god, they must've brain washed you. Okay, we can leave now instead of tomorrow."

Gabriella stopped moving and she looked at them bewildered. "What do you mean by _We can leave now instead of tomorrow_? Guys, I'm not leaving."

"But, why?"

Gabriella sighed. "While I was here, I didn't know much about love or family. Ever since my mom died anyway. I learned that life isn't about looks or going out to cool parties just so your reputation will raise. Like I said to my dad; I've found the other side of life...the other side of me. And, I never knew that I would actually love it here so much. I don't need money and a big house or rich friends to make me happy. I need family and people who love me for who _I _am. Not because I'm rich or somewhat famous. I love you guys and my dad, but I need to stay right where I am."

"Wow," Jessica and Melissa said at the same time. "So, you actually love it here? Rather here than in California?"

Gabriella nodded. "I love my family here. I love everything about here. Even if I did fall of a horse...or almost get rapped...or...meet a stupid low life name Gina, I love it here overall and no one could change my prospective of it."

The three didn't know the twelve eyes staring at them. "Well, we love you too Gabi," Alex said. Gabriella's, Jessica's and Melissa's heads turned to the six people staring at them.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said and stood.

"Who's the Barbie's?" Alex asked and I chuckled.

"Who's the cutie," Jessica said staring at Troy.

"Well, since many of you have questions, let me introduce," Gabriella said. "The Barbie's are my best friends from Los Angeles; Jessica Newman and Melissa Screw." She turned to Jessica and Melissa. "And the cutie is my boyfriend."

"Hm, good choice Gabs," Melissa said as Jessica frowned.

Gabriella grinned. "Thanks. This is my Aunt Irene, Uncle Harold, and my cousins, Alex, Jamie, Hannah, and Savannah," Gabriella said pointing each out individually.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. Are you staying...or...?" Irene asked smiling politely.

"Well, I guess we'll stay. Is that okay?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yes! It's more than okay. We have one spare room left. You can stay in there. How long are you staying?"

"Until Gabi leaves," Jessica said glancing at Troy. Troy narrowed his eyes at Jessica. He wasn't liking her too much.

"Well, okay that's settled," Irene said uneasily. Sure, Gabriella's friends are welcomed, but she doesn't want people she doesn't know in her house. "I'll finish cooking."

"Oh, can I help?" Melissa asked standing. "My daddy says I can cook really well. So did Gordon Ramsey."

"Gordon Ramsey? You've met him?" She nodded. "Oh goodness. Sure you can help!" Melissa smiled and walked after Irene into the kitchen. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and lead him to the backyard where people were bringing in stuff for Jamie's party.

"Hey," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, yourself," he said grinning and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't know you had company."

"Well, they surprised me too. Where have you been all morning?"

"My foster parents needed me to help move in their new daughter. She's the same age as us. Very...bitchy. Like Sharpay."

Gabriella laughed. "Well that's not nice."

"Well, you're not nice either," Troy pointed out with a smirk. "In bed or not."

Gabriella gasped and swatted his arm. "Troy! There are kids around."

He chuckled. "Brie, we're behind a chicken coop."

"Well...the chicks can hear us."

Troy laughed. "Whatever you say Brie," he said and leaned down capturing her lips. Gabriella smiled and responded immediately, gripping his hair in her fingers. Gently, Troy pushed her up against the chicken coop and Gabriella whimpered slightly. The kiss turned fiery as Troy tugged at Gabriella's bottom lip and she accepted entrance. Tongues roamed at stroked in a fierce battle until air was needed and they both pulled back, their breathing hard and heavy. They leaned their foreheads together and stared intensely in each others eyes. Blue connecting to Brown.

"I love you," Troy said and Gabriella grinned, flashing her teeth.

"I love you too," she said slowly then passionately and sweetly kissed him again, savoring it like it was their last kiss. Well, it was passionate and sweet until someone cleared their throat. The two broke apart and looked to see who it was. Jessica. "Hey Jess," Gabriella said letting go of Troy.

"Hey, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Troy raise an eyebrow. 'It would seem like it.."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I was hoping Gabi here, would show me around. And Troy could take my luggage to my room?"

"Uh, sure," Gabriella said. "Let's go." Jessica linked arms with Gabriella and walked away, but not without looking back at Troy and winking. Troy stared wide eyed at the spot where the two used to stand.

...:::SLRGGC:::...

"Uh, Gabs, I have to go to the bathroom," Jessica said stopping Gabriella from the tour.

"Okay, it's down the hall to your left."

"Thanks," Jessica said and left quickly. But, instead of the bathroom went to the room she was staying in. Troy was in there and Jessica smirked. "Hey Troy." At the sound of the voice, Troy spun around quickly and looked at Jessica.

"Jessica? Hi?"

"Hey." She walked closer to him. "You know, Gabriella really _does _have good taste for men. _Very _good taste." She moved her hands up and down his torso. "And apparently, so do I. It's just a shame that I didn't get to you sooner." Jessica leaned up to kiss Troy, but he quickly moved back and grabbed her hands.

"I don't think you should do that. I'm Gabriella's boyfriend and you're her best friend."

"She doesn't have to know," Jessica said trying to kiss him again, but Troy stopped her.

"No, Jessica stop. Do you actually want to hurt Gabriella?"

"No, but see, you're so irresistible. I can't help it." Jessica leaned up once again and this time touched his lips with her own. Troy quickly pushed her away and wiped his mouth.

"I said, no," Troy said and started to leave. Jessica stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To tell what a great friend you are," Troy said with sarcasm. Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't think you should. It would break her heart, do you want tat to happen?"

"No, but—"

"Then just leave it alone. I won't do it again, I promise." It was all she said before she left. Troy groaned and buried his head in his hands. No, he didn't want to hurt Gabriella, but what if she found out? That would crush her more, wouldn't it?

...:::SLRGGC:::...

Gabriella walked outside with Jessica. The yard was now filled with children ages 4 to 7. Jamie was sitting in a big chair that read 'Birthday King' over the top of it and he had a crown on. The stage was big and the pianist was ready to play. Gabriella turned to Jessica. "Wish me luck?"

"Pfft, like you need it. Go ahead. I'll be rooting you on."

Gabriella smiled and walked over onto the stage. She gave the sheet music to the pianist and other band members before walking to the front of the stage where the microphone was. "Hello, Everybody!"

The backyard was filled with 'Hi's' and Hello's'. Gabriella smiled. "Okay, I'm going to sing a song that goes out to every single child at this party, okay?" Singnaling the pianist, the song started to play. It was smooth and the melody was mesmerizing.

_I believe that children are our future_  
_ Teach them well and let them lead the way_  
_ Show them all the beauty they possess inside_  
_ Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_  
_ Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

The drummer and guitar player chimed in to the song._  
_

_Everybody's searching for a hero_  
_ People need someone to look up to_  
_ I never found anyone who fulfilled my need_  
_ A lonely place to be and so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow_  
_ If I fail, if I succeed at least I'll live as I believe_  
_ No matter what they take from me, they can't take away my dignity_  
_ Because the greatest love of all is happening to me_  
_ I found the greatest love of all inside of me_  
_ The greatest love of all is easy to achieve_

_Learning to love yourself, it is the greatest love of all_

Claps and cheers erupted the backyard and Gabriella smiled. _  
_

_I believe that children are our future_  
_ Teach them well and let them lead the way_  
_ Show them all the beauty they possess inside_  
_ Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_  
_ Let the children's laughter remind us of how we used to be_

_I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow_  
_ If I fail, if I succeed at least I'll live as I believe_  
_ No matter what they take from me, they can't take away my dignity_  
_ Because the greatest love of all is happening to me _  
_ I found the greatest love of all inside of me_  
_ The greatest love of all is easy to achieve_

_Learning to love yourself, it is the greatest love of all_

_ And if by chance that special place that you've been dreaming of_  
_ Leads you to a lonely place, find your strength in love_

Gabriella bowed at the claps and walked off of the stage_, _a huge smile spreading wide across her face.

"Good job, Brie," Troy said running up to her and spinning her around. Gabriella giggled and their lips connected. Gabriella swung her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thank you, but it's not a big deal. It's juts a little kids birthday party."

Troy shrugged and kissed her one last time. "So? You were still amazing."

"Thank you now, if you don't mind, I am going to say hi to the birthday boy." Gabriella eased herself out of his grip and walked over to Jamie. He was smiling widely at all the attention he was getting. "Hey James. Happy Sweet Fifth."

"'Hank you, Gabi. Good job 'oo. You were really good."

"Aw, thanks. Here, I got you a present." Gabriella pulled out of her pocket a necklace. "Here, it's your birthstone. Opal. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "A birthstone is a gift of a precious material that symbolizes the month of birth in the Gregorian Calendar," Gabriella explained. "Everyone has one." Jamie took the necklace that was made out of string and a small rock called Opal. It was colorful, sea green and aquamarine blue.

"'Hank you Gabi. It's really pretty," he said putting it on. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Your welcome."

Gabriella walked off of the stand and went to look for Alex. She hadn't seen her since she introduced Jess and Mel.

...:::SLRGGC:::...

"Hey Gina," the voice spoke through the phone. "Do you know Gabriella Montez?

_"Yeah, the bitch. Why?"_

"Well, she goes out with Troy Bolton."

_"I know. It's not a healthy match." _

"Exactly. I need you to help me break them up, okay?"

_"Sure," Gina said grinning. _

"Good, meet me by their house at 7 tomorrow morning," the voice said then hung up. "Gabs, I think it's time I win." _

* * *

_**So, this is the new chapter 19. What did you think? Who do you think was talking to Gina? I'll try and get it out by the end of this week because my mom is drowning me in chores since I'm out of school for the rest of December. Plus, it's almost Christmas. We have a lot of cleaning and more decorating to do. I'm also helping with the cooking. I hope I don't burn the stuff like I burned the turkey for Thanksgiving. lol.**

**Oh, and I want to show you this song, Enjoy! I certainly do enjoy it, It' stuck in my head!**

**_People can tell me what they've done  
Maybe somethings  
Maybe none  
But people can't tell me what to do  
I will choose  
A way that's true  
For  
Me  
Don't want to fall into the trap  
Don't want to be somebody's sap  
I'm better than that!  
I'll go to the mat!  
To prove I can beeeeeee drug-freeeeeee!  
Yeah, yeah_**

**_D! I won't do drugs!  
A! Won't have an attitude!  
R! I will respect myself!  
E! I will educate me!_**

**_D! I won't do drugs!  
A! Won't have an attitude!  
R1 I will respect myself!  
E! I will educate me!_**

**_Now..._**

**That was the first verse of the song. And the song is called: I Will Dare, and it's NOT by the Replacements. I think it's good because it sends a good message to not take drugs. It's an education program called Drug Abuse Resistance Education, also known as DARE. It's a fun and educational way to learn the hazards and dangers of drug and alcohol abuse and to teach children to resist these urges.**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	20. Troy and Gabriella

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM...Or anything that a 13 couldn't own in this chapter! (:  
**

**Character List:**

**Gabriella Montez is played by** _Vanessa Hudgens_

**Troy Bolton is played by**_ Zac Efron_

**Alex Montez is played by** _Selena Gomez_

**Mike Montez is played by** _Hugh Jackman_

**Melissa Screw is played by** _Hilarie Burton_

**Jessica Newman is played by** _Blake Lively_

**Marissa Nile is played by** _Miley Cyrus_

**Paul Keller is played by** _Chad Micheal Murray_

**Sharpay Evens is played by** _Ashley Tisdale_

**Uncle Harold is played by** _ Tom Cruise_

**Aunt Irene is played by **_Jennifer Aniston_

**Jamie Montez is played by** _Jackson Brundage_

**Savannah and Hannah Montez is played by** _Mackenzie Foy_

**Calvin is played by **_Shaquille O'Neal_

**Gina Brooks is played by** _Sophia Bush_

**Bug is played by** _John Cena_

**Chad Danforth is played by** _Corbin Blue_

**Nate Archibald is played by **_Chace Crawford_

**Erin Lucas is played by**_ Ian Somerhalder_

**Lilly Trustman is played by** _Bethany Joy Galeotti_

**Mrs. and Mr. Murillo is played by** _Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt_

**Mason Dularr is played by** _Alex Pettyfer_

**I just put this up, I didn't really think about what the characters looked like(Except for HSM characters)and I guess it's cool to have my favorite celebrities as them. **

**

* * *

**Troy slumped back on the couch. He hated this, not telling Gabriella about Jessica and his encounter. It makes him sick to even keep it from her, like he cheated on her, when clearly he didn't. Groaning, Troy buried his head in his hands. He can't tell her. It would crush her. Plus, it's not like she'll find out anyway. Unless, Jessica tells her, but she said she didn't want to hurt Gabriella.

"What are you thinking about corn dog?" Alex asked plopping herself down on the couch next to him. "Oh well, It doesn't matter. My everything hurts. Try playing a stupid made up character from Sesame Street. What was her name? Oh yeah, Abby. I mean, I don't have anything against Sesame Street, but they _have _to scare these little kids. It's this weird looking monster thing with a wand and this dress. But, it was at a good price. Five hundred dollars. But, Gabi was good, don't you think? I wish I could've sung with her, but I got another dig—what are you doing?" Alex asked referring to him poking her side. "Are you mental?"

"No, but I'm trying to find the off button. You talk too much woman."

"Yeah, well deal with it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," Alex said bluntly. "Then again, when do you have a choice?"

"I knew I should've gotten that job at McDonald's."

"Aw, then you won't have any live chickens," Alex said then laughed at her own joke. Troy stared at her blankly. "And you said _I _was mental." Alex stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Oh shut up," Alex said swatting at him.

"I will when you will," Try said back.

"Oh my god!" Alex screeched throwing Troy off guard.

"What?" he asked alarmed. "All I did was say—"

Alex cut him off. "The talent show is tomorrow. I didn't finish my song!"

"Someone is dramatic," Gabriella said coming into the room and sitting down. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Tomorrow is the talent show and then junior prom is three weeks after. I don't have a date and I don't have a dress!"

"I have some dresses," Gabriella suggested. "And you could go with Paul. I'm pretty sure he wants to go with you."

"Paul? No, he is too...too...I don't know. Just not my type."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Then again, who is Alex?"

"Ethan Somers," Alex replied simply. "Or Brandon Ross."

"Seriously? The football jackasses?"

"Yeah, seriously. I mean, who else?"

"Ugh, never mind. Who do you think is going with Gina?"

Alex turned to Troy and put her hand on his shoulder. "Troy, I am truly sorry for you. I will pray."

"Yeah, well she has another thing coming if she thinks she is going to prom with _my _boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah. We could beat the shit out of her. I always wanted to do that."

"When don't you want to do anything that involves violence, Alex?" Gabriella asked.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. Who wants a drink? No one, good. I'm out." She left before anyone could respond. Troy rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Gabriella. "Hm, alone time," Troy said and lifted her up on his lap. Gabriela giggled and turned so she was facing him. she snaked her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. "And what do you suppose we do with our alone time?"

"I think I have an idea," Troy said looking down at her lips for a brief second then back into her brown orbs.

"A very good one too," Gabriella leaned in and connected their lips. Her hands moved from the back of his neck to tangle in his hair, but when she noticed something she pulled back. "What?" Troy groaned and Gabriella giggled.

"You need a hair cut," Gabriella stated. "I can give you one, if you want."

"What?" Troy gasped. "No way in hell."

"But—"

"No buts. My hair is a masterpiece."

"Yeah, a masterpiece of a lion's mane. Please Troy," Gabriella begged popping out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes. Troy shook his head and closed his eyes. "Nope. I will not fall under your trap."

"Well, will this change your mind?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"What—oh," Troy groaned as Gabriella stroked him through his pants. "Damn, Brie."

Gabriella smirked and stopped her actions. "So? Can I give you a hair cut?"

"Hell yeah, but first you need to help me with my problem," Troy said pointing to his growing member. Troy pulled up a giggling Gabriella as they walked, or more so ran, up stairs. Troy locked Gabriella's door and turned around. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw her presence. She stripped off all her clothes so she was just in her underwear. Without second thoughts, he raced over to her.

...:::SLRGGC:::...

"Mmm, Troy, wake up," Gabriella said shaking him. Troy stirred before opening an eye and looking around. His eyes landed on the alarm clock, but he didn't feel like reading it. "Brie, what time is it?"

"Four thirty-one a.m. Oh god, we have school tomorrow. I don't feel like it."

"Well, we could play Hookie," Troy suggested pulling Gabriella closer to him.

"No. We have that talent show thingy against Glancliff Comp High. I plan on being in it and so does Alex."

"Well, I will too."

"You will what? Make a fool of yourself?"

"Haha, go to sleep," he said swatting her with the small pillow beside him. She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "My pleasure, corn dog."

"Good—wait, corn dog?"

Gabriella shrugged then yawned. "Alex."

"Oh, well then goodnight, Christmas tree," Troy replied grinning. Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. "Night. And don't _ever _call me Christmas tree again." Troy laughed faintly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with Gabriella.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, but I was too bummed to make it long. Zac and Vanessa split. Can you believe it? The young Brangelina couple split. It's like, kind of the end of the world. Now, every Zashley fan will get their hopes was right when I was hoping for them to get married and have cute little Zanessa's. Now, you _can't _say that their kids wouldn't be cute. If they had Zac's eyes and Vanessa's hair the their looks mixed, the baby would be beautiful, but that'll probably never happen. I hope it is just a rumor. But, it was on E! News and I believe _anything _E says. It's like, my celebrity rule. I wish good luck to them and that they'll get back together. At least they're still friends. Sigh, 5 years I've known them and they've been the perfect couple. Since I was six, too! Again, sigh. I am doing better than my best friend though, she's in her room crying at the moment. Anyway, I just wanted to get a chapter out to see if I would feel better, but no, I don't. And I've also finished this story called** _I'll be there for you_ by Tiny Dancer. **It's the best story ever! 100 chapters and over 400, 00 words! **

**Oh, and it's Vanessa Hudgens birthday! Happy 22nd, Vanessa!(Yesterday, I forgot to update this yesterday):)  
**


	21. All Too Much

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**21: All Too Much  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with HSM, or anything that a 13 year old would own. (If I did, I would not be here right now! ;))  
**

**

* * *

**

**November 10th, Talent Show/ Hillsboro Comp High School Vs. Glencliff Comp High School Comp.**

Gabriella, so far, was extensively annoyed with her day. Jessica and Melissa are her best friends in the whole world, but they are just dumber than a pile of trash sometimes. and Jessica just seems weird since she first came. Which is, accidentally slamming Gabriella's fingers in the girl's bathroom door. Then, getting Gabriella a detention for a week next week by passing a note saying that the teacher's ass is big. Gabriella had to laugh because it was true, but seriously? Why did Jessica do that? Then, Jessica spilled her lunch on Gabriella which were Sloppy Joe and some ice cream with whipped cream and caramel. It was horrible, the feeling of cold, sticky, and mushy substance soaking into you in front of the entire lunch room was embarrassing! And Gabriella swore she saw Jessica smirking and glancing at Gina. The last and worst one was in science was when Jessica accidentally spilled Hydrochloric acid Gabriella's lab coat and the chemical started to burn through. Gabriella was screaming and trying so hard to clean it up. Troy had rushed over with Alex and Melissa to help. Jessica did absolutely _nothing_.

Gabriella hoped out of Harold's truck. Tonight was the talent show, or as everyone likes to call it, Hillsboro Comp High School Vs. Glencliff Comp High School Competition. Gabriella was going to sing _Keep Holding On _By: Avril Lavigne. She still had yet to find out what Troy was singing and Alex dropped out.

Gabriella, Troy, Alex, Melissa, Jessica ,Uncle Harold, Aunt Irene, and the kids proceeded into the auditorium. It was already filled with families from Glencliff and Hillsboro.

"Good luck, Gabi," Aunt Irene said and hugged me. Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Thanks!" After getting our 'good lucks' me and Troy went backstage where most of the performers were.

"What's the deal with this competition anyway?"

"It's to raise money for school equipment and also for the trophy. We didn't win last year, but the year before we did," Troy answered.

"Troy and Gabriella," a voice said. Both Troy and Gabriella turned and frowned when they saw Gina. She had an eerie smile plastered on her face from ear to ear and she was in a pink leotard and tights. "Oh, I am going to be dancing to Ludwig van Beethoven," Gina said. "I wish you the best, you're going to need it. I mean, seriously? There was no reason to sign up anyway."

"Why don't you stick your stuck up a- "

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you all," Ms. Darbus exclaimed cutting off Gabriella. Gina smirked at her before walking off. "Welcome fellow students from Glencliff, we wish you the best. And have fun, the theater is to be used for the creative arts, not competition, I suppose. Good luck." Ms. Darbus walked out onto the stage. "Welcome everyone. First up is, Penelope Goodwin and David Fawn from Glencliff High. They will be performing for us, a piece from a famous musical, Beauty and The Beast; _Something There_!" The whole theater rounded into applause for the first song.

Gabriella tried to breathe as the two walked off the stage. They were good. _Really _good, and she had no idea how she was supposed to beat that. More and more people went and Gabriella 's turn was inching closer. And soon enough, it was...

"Okay, we welcome Gabriella Montez singing...," Ms. Darbus was cut off when someone came to her and whispered in her ear. "Hm? Okay, thank you Katie. It seems to be a different request, Gabriella Montez will be doing a duet with Troy Bolton. Singing _Just Want To Be With You_." Gabriella's mouth dropped open and she looked at Troy who was grinning. He grabbed her hand.

"Wha...?" Troy just shushed her and handed her a sheet of music. Gabriella scanned over it and when she looked up she was everyone's eyes were on the two. Then, the music softly started to play.

It was Kelsi Neilson on the piano. Then, with his sweet voice, Troy started to sing. "I got a lot of things, I have to do," he tuned. "All these distractions, our futures coming soon." Gabriella smiled and looekd down at the single piece of paper in her hand. Slowly she added her voice into the duet. "We're being pulled, one hundred different directions, but what ever happens I know I've got you."

"You're on my mind, you're in my heart, it doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright, even if we're miles apart!" The two were now together, hands intwined, smiles plastered on their faces, and music sheets thrown to a different part of the stage. Gabriella slowly let go of his fingers and pulled herself downstage right, never ripping her eyes from Troy's. "All, I want to do, is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can't do, I just want to be with you, only you. No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart, you know it's true." Troy grabbed Gabriella and their eyes locked, both of them singing, "I just want to be with you."

"Yeah..."

"Be with you."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah."

As the song continued, the two knew that they did want to be together, and they were, but two girls wanted to break them apart...

Gina and Jessica silently walked down the hall where the ropes kept the curtains up. They were going to pull the rope and the curtains would come crashing down on Gabriella and Troy. It's not much, but it's all they could do.

"Okay," Jessica said and grabbed hold of the rope. "Sorry Gabs, but it's my time." And it happened. But, not as planned.

"You know how life can be. It changes over night - " The lights came crashing down onto the stage stopping the couple from their amazing performance. Gabriella screamed, Troy's mouth went agape and sparks flew. And somehow, a fire started. Screams filled the auditorium and everyone stood up from their seats to run.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled. Gabriella coughed as smoke filled the huge stage. Flames erupted the curtains. "Troy! Oh, god," Gabriella coughed and pulled herself up. She was trapped. the flames exploded when she was upstage. Troy was just lucky he was downstage. Gabriella grabbed onto the railing and looked through the hot flames that were sure to burn her. Gabriella never liked fire anyway. Once, she was trapped in one, she was just lucky enough to have gotten out. Plus, she has asthma. Gabriella coughed viciously and looked through the gaps in the fire. Wait, backstage. She could go backstage.

Her scream echoed through the bog room as part of the stage fell. Yup, backstage was very useful now. "Troy, go," Gabriella coughed. "I'm going backstage, I'll use the backdoor, just go!"

"No, I'm coming with you," he said, his voice closer. Gabriella gasped as she turned. She smiled softly as she saw him standing there. "You should have left."

"And leave my love? You've gotta be shitting me. Come on, let's go." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and the couple ran backstage, only to notice two figures, coughing. Smoke filled the backroom as did a few fire flames. "Jess? Gina?" Gabriella asked. Jessica had asthma too.

Gabriella and Troy walked over to them. "Come on, Jess," Gabriella said through a cough. "We have to get out of here."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry," she said taking a hold of Gabriella's hand. Gabriella stared at her bewildered and helped her up before it clicked in her head. _Jessica and Gina were the ones who started the fire. _Gabriella let go of her hand. "Oh, it was... Come on, let's go." Weakly, they traveled through the corridor leading to the emergency exit. Gabriella felt like falling, her lungs couldn't help but breath in the horrible air. She felt like she was going to collapse an moment now. Her breathing was hard and slowly she started to melt to the floor as if she were ice. "Gabriella?" Troy asked, helping her up. "Come on. Are you okay?"

"Troy.." Gabriella said faintly before letting all her weight drop on him. More smoke crowded the ever so long hall and escaped into all of their lungs. Gabriella was having an asthma attack. Jessica didn't look so well either. "Troy, I need my inhaler," Gabriella said breathlessly. Her lungs burnt so badly.

"You have asthma, I forgot. Come on, we're almost out." Troy held Gabriella up and Jessica too. Basically, he carried them out, but the smoke was filling his lungs too, although he doesn't have asthma, it still hurts.

Finally, they bursted through the door and into the fresh air. Troy let out his breath and let go of Gabriella. She didn't look good. Blotches of black were on her and Jessica wasn't in any shape either. Her eyes were drooping and she was coughing non-stop. Gabriella had sweat dripping off her face and her breathing was hard, her chest heaving viciously.

Firefighters were busy trying to put out the fire and rescue the trapped people. Harold, Irene, Alex and the kids ran over to the four. "Troy! Gabriella!" Alex ran over to them. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Troy said. "Gabriella has asthma."

"I know," Alex said crouching down next to a coughing Gabriella. Paramedics quickly swooned in on Gabriella and Jessica taking them on a gurney and giving them inhalers.

* * *

"This - this wasn't supposed to happen," Gina said biting down on her bottom lip at a bleeding point. "We were just planning on dropping the curtains. We had no idea - "

"Okay," Troy said, annoyed of her banter. "You know, Gabriella was right about you. You want everything you want that you don't stop to think about people. You don't see the harm. You are just a plain bitch."

Gina sighed and hugged her knees to her body. The two were now waiting in the hospital. "I know. I'm a bitch and everyone thinks so. I just, wish I wasn't one. I want to change, but I don't know how!" She groaned. "I'm so sorry. Who woudl want to be my friend now?" Troy slumped his shoulders as he looked at her. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "It's okay," he said and hugged her. "I'm sorry for calling you a a bitch."

Gina smirked and continued to fake cry. "No, no. It's fine. That's what I am, right?"

"No, you just have to do, not try to not be a bitch. Okay? Maybe then will people respect you more."

"I'll try. Thank you, Troy," Gina said moving his soft hair from his eyes. " I just...wanted to get to know you better too." She bit her lip and moved closer to him, her body pushing up against his. "I really, _really _like you Troy. More than you'll ever know it. It just seems so right with us. Just...right." Gina moved and pressed her lips to his, leaving him dizzy and uneasy. His mind was blank until he figured out what _she _was doing. _Gina Brooks_. The girl who tried to break him and Gabriella apart. The girl who is head of all bitches. Again, _Gina Brooks_. Troy quickly jumped apart from her and e felt like gagging. She left a cheery blossom smell on his lips unlike Gabriella who would have Strawberry or Peach smell. Gina _wasn't _Gabriella. She'll never be. Gina isn't as talented or as nice or generous and so much more.

"Gina, what the hell? You...you're sick. First you cause a fire then expect me to kiss me because I take pity on you? You're horrible and whoever is your friend i feel sorry for them," Troy said and stood up. He walked out of the hospital and onto the street. This night was all too much for him. There was a fire at the school. Gabriella is in the hospital. Gina kissed him. He needed to clear his head.

As he walked farther down the road, he came across a bar. Slowly pushing the glass doors open, he walked in. It smelled of alcohol and smoke. Heavy cheers erupted from the football game and many people were passed out, drunk as hell.

He wasn't going to get himself in this, so he turned and headed out, but was stopped. "You got money?"

Troy turned slowly to the guy that was tugging at his shirt. "I said, do you have money!"

"No, no. Let go of me man."

"Lenny, see if he's lying." A guy threw Troy against the wall and started searching his pockets. He stopped at the big lump and smirked back at the other guys. Slowly Lenny pulled out Troy's wallet and took out 20 bucks. "Looks like this guy lied to us, Joe," he said and spit in Troy's face. Troy tried to push the guy off of him, but was pushed against the wall harder. "And looks like he's a fighter."

"Guys, let him go," a guy said. He had bronze colored eyes and dark black hair. "Actually, I think I'll handle him."

The guy smirked at Lenny before pulling him off of Troy and taking the 20 dollars. "I'll take him to York." The guys who were about to beat Troy to a pulp shared a glance before shrugging. "Fine," Joe agreed. "No mercy. He lied, we hate liars." The guy nodded and ushered Troy out of the bar, keeping a tight grip on his arm.

"Tony, Tony York. It's my name."

"Uh.."

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"I, uh, was going to clear my head, but I didn't want to get drunk so I was about to leave."

Ah," Tony nodded. "Well, you're lucky I saved you. Joe and his crew don't play. Especially to liars."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Now get home. My crew is stalking the night and they want fresh meat. Clear?"

Troy nodded. "Crystal."

"God, oh if you don't mind me asking, why you clearing your head?"

"My girlfriend. She had an asthma attack and the school burnt down and this bitch kissed me. I just wanted to clear my head."

"Ah, problems. Keep the girl, man. Okay?" Troy nodded. "Well, maybe we'll see again, maybe not. Bye, uh, your name?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Okay, bye Troy Bolton. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Thanks for saving my ass."

"Of course." The two did a handshake before Troy stalked back towards the hospital, making sure to avoid the bar. He was going to tell Gabriella about Jessica and Gina. About how they kissed him. Troy _wasn't _going to loose Gabriella. No matter what.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. What did you think? Awful, good? Review please! (: Christmas is in four more days! Yes! I can't wait!

Thanks!-Brittany


	22. Pregnant

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 22: Pregnant

* * *

**

Gabriela let out a shaky breath after hearing what the doctor said, remembering his exact words._ "Gabriella everything is fine, but there is one thing you should know. You're pregnant." _ This - This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant at 17. Troy and her only had sex twice. And, used protection both times. She's not ready, and how was she going to tell Troy? How was she going to tell Alex? How was she going to tell anyone? The doctor said she is one week pregnant. She won't show till what, the third or fourth months? She could keep a secret, can't she? No, she was a terrible liar. Plus, Troy loves her, he wouldn't run away from her. He wouldn't leave her.

"Gabriella," Doctor Harman said and Gabriella turned her head slightly to look at him. "You have a visitor." The door opened slowly with a simple 'click' before Troy walked in. His eyes looked drained and he looked worried. "I'll leave you two alone," Doctor Herman said and left. Troy grabbed a seat that was laying against the wall before pulling it up next to the white hospital bed, then sat in it. "Are you okay?"

_Not really, I just had and asthma attack and I found out I'm pregnant! _"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. What about you?" Troy smiled and pulled the burgundy chair closer to Gabriella. He kissed her full on the lips and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm perfect now that I'm not worrying." Gabriella silently sighed and placed her hand over a wound that somehow was cut onto his face. "I wanna leave now, Troy. I'm ready to go home."

"Me too," he replied slowly gripping her hands. Maybe he shouldn't tell her that Jessica and Gina had kissed him. She looked stressed for some reason. Making her more stressed wouldn't do anything useful.

After signing the papers, the two left. Everyone else had left a while ago. The sky poured out rain rather hard as Troy drove through the wet streets. Gabriella kept glancing his way, same as Troy. And as they both did, they could easily see that something was bothering the other. Troy lifted his right hand off the steering wheel and placed it gently over Gabriella's, which was resting limply over her flat stomach. Gabriella looked at him and smiled, Troy returned the action right away.

The rest of the ride was motionless except the car's shaking form and the rain pattering on the windshield that is swaying side to side. Troy pulled up in front of the big tan house and got out. After helping Gabriella out, the two proceeded into the house. "Oh, thank God you're okay!" Was the first thing Troy and Gabriella first heard. Irene came bouncing at them, tears shot at her eyes and her facial expression was worried. 'Aunt Irene - Whats wrong? What happened?"

"The storm is pretty bad out there, Gabriella," Harold answered for Irene. Gabriella turned slightly and looked out the slightly fogged window. Rain poured from the sky like little clear comets. Gabriella looked back at her family and smiled. "We're fine. I didn't even notice it was that bad until now." Irene let go of Gabriella and went to Troy next. Gabriella smiled. She loved her family because they loved her, no matter what, but still, the baby. What is she going to do? Gabriella wrapped her long arms around her stomach as if protecting it four predators. She was going to have this baby, of course. There will be no abortion, no adoption. This was _her _baby.

"Gabi, you okay?" Harold asked her. "You cold?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Just...a little...weird. I'm going to go upstairs now." Gabriella gave everyone a simple nod and jogged up the steps to her room, arms still wrapped tightly around her still flat torso.

As soon as her door was closed and locked, Gabriella slid down the white door and sobbed silently in her hands. She wasn't ready. She wanted to at least wait until she's out of college to get pregnant.

Gabriella must have stayed there for some time because the rain slowed down and the gray sky quickly changed to a dark midnight blue. She was tired and might have shed all the tears she held. Because now there was only sniffles.

Then, as much as she wished that it wouldn't happen, there was a knock at the door. Gabriella sucked in a deep breath, wiped at her eyes furiously, stood, and once her composure was back to normal, she opened the door. Alex stood there. "Gabs, are you okay? I heard you crying. And, I can clearly see that you were crying, so don't say you weren't." Gabriella shrugged then when she was about to open her mouth to say something, a grumble came from her stomach. She was hungry. No, she was _really _hungry. "Uh, can I eat?"

"Yes, but when you finish me and you are going to talk. Got it?" Gabriella just nodded and then the two went down stairs. Irene was cooking her famous buffalo wings. But, Gabriella wasn't so much craving for that like usual. Her eyes searched the vanilla colored room until they landed on some pickles. Gabriella hates pickles, but they actually sound interesting now. She walked away from Alex and to the pickle jar, mid-way to opening it, a fairly big hand stopped her. Her big brown eyes traveled up to identify the face.

"I thought you hate pickles," he said with an eyebrow cocked upwards. Gabriella shrugged and moved his hand aside. "I changed my mind, Troy," she said simply then took out one of the oval shaped food and took a bite from it. After she swallowed it, a smile broke out on her face. "Hm, it's good. Aunt Irene, can I get some peanut butter and...ice cream? Oh! With whip cream too, and maybe one of your ribs?" Irene stopped what she was doing as did everyone else, their heads looks towards Gabriella, all with disgusted expressions. "What?" Gabriella shrugged and took out her ingredients. Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Gabriella continue on with her food. An idea of why Gabriella was crying formed in her head. Two words. Two horrifying words actually. Gabriella's Pregnant.

* * *

So here's the net chapter. Sorry for the wait. Christmas is a busy time of year. Enjoying your gifts and stuff (: Review please? Thanks!

-Thanks!Brittany


	23. Get through This

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 23: Get Through This  
**

Gabriella sat down slowly on her bed, her's and Alex's eyes never leaving each others. Gabriella simultaneously wrapped her arms around her stomach when Alex looked at it. It's not possible that Alex knows, right? She's only known that she was pregnant for a day, how would Alex know? "So," Alex started, clasping her hands together. 'Why were you crying? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's...fine," Gabriella stumbled. God, she thought, I feel like I'm talking to my parent trying to explain something. "Okay, cut the jack, Gabriella. I know you're pregnant." Gabriella's eyes shot wide. How is it that many people can keep this secret for days or weeks or even months, but she can't even keep it for a few hours? After the two just stared at each other, Gabriella's mouth agape and eyes huge, Alex with narrowed eyes, Alex finally spoke."Gabi, it's okay."

"No, Alex. It's not okay. I'm 17 and I'm pregnant! I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be a mom. I can hardly take care of myself. How am I going to take care of this baby? I don't have a job, I don't have a house, I don't know anything about babies except from what we learn from Human Studies and Sex Ed! Alex, I am _not _ready for this. Me and Troy only had sex once and we were protected. Alex, what am I going to do," The two girls were now hugging, Gabriella clutched at Alex's shirt while hot tears ran down her cheeks. Alex sighed as she rubbed the girl's back.

"Are you giving it away?" Alex asked after Gabriella's sobs lowered. Gabriella stopped crying, sat up straight, wiped her moist eyes, then shook her head. "Of course not. I can't kill or give away my baby. Yes, it's true that I'm too young and not ready, but it's my baby. I won't loose him or her."

"I get it, Gabriella. I wouldn't give up my baby either, but what's your plan?"

"I don't have one."

"Well, have you told Troy yet? He deserves to know. It's his baby. Wait...it's his baby, right?"

"Yes. He's the only one I've had sex with since I've been here."

"Well, go tell him then."

"I...can't," Gabriella sighed and pulled her legs up tight to her chest, latching her arms around them. "He'll hate me and leave me."

"Honey, he loves you so much, he wouldn't dare. And if he does, he'll leave Earth as well," Alex assured her confidently. Gabriella shrugged and said flatly, "Thanks for the support, but you won't have to do that."

"Trust me, you will. Now lighten up, grumpy."

Gabriella chuckled dryly. "Yeah, lighten up. Except there's nothing to light up! My stupid life is ruined!"

"What's wrong Gabi?" The two looked up at the sound of two little voices. It was Savannah and Hannah. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, girls. I'm fine."

"Your cousins pregnant because she was knocked up by Troy," Alex said grinning when Gabriella shot her a death glare.

"_Alex_!"

"What? Their six. It's not like they know what it means."

"That's not the point," Gabriella cried. "The point is that you think this is all a joke. It's not. It's my life we're talking about and all you can do is laugh!" Gabriella stood up and walked quickly out of the room with Alex and the twins walking behind. Troy stopped them. 'What's wrong with her?"

Alex sighed and put her hands over the twins mouths. "You need to talk to her, Troy. She needs to tell you." Alex looked down at the girls. "Come on, let's go make some cookies." Troy watched as the girls walked around him and down the steps. Once they were gone, he looked back up to the end of the hall and could hear soft sobs coming from the bathroom. Slowly Troy made his way to it.

"Gabriella?" He knocked once on the door. "Open up."

Gabriella buried her head in her hands, her hair slightly sticking to her sweaty face. "Gabriella, please." His voice rung through her ears like a melody in a sad song. He cared too much. Gabriella sucked in a long breath and wiped at her eyes furiously. She stood up and turned the lock on the knob before opening it. "Brie," Troy breathed and pulled her in a hug. Gabriella didn't hug back and Troy almost whimpered, hurt, because she didn't. He pulled back and looked in her red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Gabriella," he warned.

"Fine. You want to know? I'm...I'm on my period, Troy. It's an emotional stage."

Troy almost laughed. He bit on his tongue and smiled faintly. "That's all?" _No. _"Well, sorry If I've invaded personal space. Let's go." Gabriella looked up at him with sad eyes. She didn't want to lie to him. She was about to tell him. But she couldn't. Her gut caved in and it formed a big empty hole. And the only way to cave it in again is to tell him the truth, but she can't. She took the hand he offered and they slowly walked down stairs.

"Hey Hannah, Savannah, Alex, what's up?"

"Gabi's pregnant," Savannah answered and Alex quickly looked at her, eyes wide.

"Because she was knocked up by Troy," Hannah finished with a shine of her teeth. Irene looked at them wide eyed then redirected her gaze to Alex. Jessica an Melissa nearly fell out their chairs. "Gabi's pregnant?"

"Shhh!" Alex stomped at them. "She's supposed to tell you. Not me or the twins."

"What's going on," A tired Harold asked as he came into the kitchen. Irene turned to him, her eyes still wide and shock evident on her face. "Gabriella seems to be pregnant," she whispered tightly. Alex looked at her and groaned. "Mom!"

"Well I'm sorry if we've been left out on important information about out niece," Irene said and looekd at Harold. "Should we call Mike?"

"No. She's got to tell him. Alex is right."

"Who's right?" Gabriella and Troy walked in. Hand in hand and Harold tried his hardest to not to pounce at him and rip his guts out for getting his niece pregnant. But, he did send him a cold glare. "What?" Troy asked, bewildered. Gabriella looked at Alex, her mouth agape. Alex just looked down slightly. "Ah, let's go, Troy," Gabriella suggested and started pulling him out the kitchen. Jessica smirked at them as they left. A _ding_ formed in her head as she excused herself and jogged up the steps. She took out her phone and put it to her ear, the devious smirk never left her lips.

"Gina?"

_"Hey, bitch. What's up?" _

"I think I've got a way to get the two to break up."

_"Hm?" _Gina asked, a small smirk playing on her lips._ "Tell me." _

"How do you break a relationship when the girl is pregnant and everyone else but the father knows?"

_"Gabriella is pregnant?"_ Gina asked, amused. Jessica answered with a yes and Gina grinned._ "And Troy doesn't know? Okay, I need flyers..."

* * *

_Gabriella and Troy walked into school. Both held each others hands, but Troy had noticed something different with his girlfriend. Her hand was placed securely over her stomach and she kept looking down at it, maybe whispering words to it. Was Gabriella pregnant? They've used protection.

And then, other behavior from the other students. Whispers wandered the halls like the air they breathed and people kept looking up at them. They all seemed like a wall caving in on them. Troy was about to explode. "What's with all the staring?" he said and glared at their whispers. Chad ran up to them. A pink paper in his hands and he had a worried look plastered on his face. Troy stopped him and Gabriella looked up.

"What's happening?"

"Is Gabriella pregnant?"

"What, of course not. Why would she be?" Troy answered frantically and was hoping to God that Gabriella would say something too, but she didn't. She just stared forward into the thick air. Her face scared. "You're not pregnant, right?" Gabriella couldn't meet his eyes. She was blinking numerous times and her breathing was heavy. The whole school knew. But only her family knows and only Alex and Melissa and Jessica goes to this school who could possibly tell. Maybe it was all supposed to start out as a rumor and could have happened before she was actually pregnant. Or maybe not.

"Gabriella," Troy said. Gabriella's eyes shut tight as she heard the hurt ripping through his voice. She gave one, full and aghast nod. Troy was hurt. _Everyone _knew except him. He shook his head and let go of her hand, Gabriella looked up at him finally with hurt eyes. "Troy - "

"Save it for someone who cares, Gabriella," he said and turned then walked away, leaving Gabriella there shaking. She turned her head and looked at Chad. He gave a simple shrug, one of sorriness, then turned and walked away. Gabriella let tears roll silently down her cheeks and she ran after Troy. Her feet finally moved and she ran. "Troy!" she panted. "Slow down!"

"You act like I'm running," he admitted and turned to her. He was hurt, Gabriella thought. And it was her fault. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I thought you'd leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you Gabriella. You should know and trust me with that."

"Troy, I do trust you, but I'm scared. I don't want too be pregnant at 17. With all the times I've had sex, I just don't get why it has to happen now."

"I know you're scared and I'm scared, too, but we can get through this," Troy said and grabbed her small hands in his. He stroked the back of her hand soothingly and looked her lovingly in the eye. "I love you and I would never leave you or our baby. No matter what."

Gabriella looked up too. Her eyes glistened over with tears and she nodded. "I love you, too, Troy. We can get through this. But, what about college?"

"We won't go. I rather have this baby. Especially with you." Troy pulled Gabriella into a tight hug and she cried into his chest. Tears were actually leaking out of his eyes, too. He let his lips press down on her hair and he softly stroked her cheek that cradled in his hand.

From a long distance, Jessica and Gina watched, their eyes melting like magma. "Oh, _bitch_," Jessica swore and looked over at Gina. "Well that was all mushy and gross. What now?"

"You destroy her."

"What?"

"Bring her down. Hit her. Kill her. Do whatever it takes to get her away from him," Gina said, her hazel eyes blazing. Jessica looked at her, mouth opened sharply. "Oh, Gina. You've got to be joking. We can't hurt her. She's _pregnant. _Why don't we give up."

"Why? The game just started. She may have won the battle, but the war has just begun." Gina shut her locker rather hard and stalked forward. Jessica stared after her wide-eyed. "Hi, Slut," Gina commented as she walked pass the now broken apart couple. She bumped shoulders harshly with Gabriella and she stumbled back a little, but Troy caught her. They both stared after her, mouths gaped. "What the hell?" Gabriella said and was about to run after her. Troy pulled her back in his arms, arms draped around her body. "Let her be. She's probably started this mess. If she gets ugly, we'll get uglier. Just not now," Troy said then looked down at her and pecked her lips slowly. "Now let's get to our next class."

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, report to the principals office immediately. Gabriella and Troy Bolton, report to the principals office _immediately_."

"Oh, shit," Gabriella groaned and latched her and Troy's hands together. Slowly they made their way to Mr. Whitney's office. The walk was silent and as they moved down the crowded hall, all eyes watched them like hawks. "Jeez, now we're the Gossip Couple of the month," Gabriella said. Troy chuckled and pulled her body closer to his. Once they were directly in front of Mr. Matsui's office, Troy knocked.

"Come in." The two walked in and sat down. Mr. Matsui was there, writing God knows what down on a paper. "I've heard some rumors going around school, Montez and Bolton," he said then looked up at them. His old face smiling slightly. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered quietly and placed her hand over her stomach. "I'm a week and one day pregnant."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Excluded from all activities, Sir," Troy answered sadly. Matsui nodded once with a smile. "I'm sorry, kids, but it's the rules. Bolton, no more basketball and Montez, no more cheer-leading. We don't want the wrong message sent out to the other students."

"We get it, Mr. Matsui," Gabriella said softly. "But can't you keep Troy in basketball, at least? I'm pregnant, not him."

"I suppose," Matsui said. "I'll think of it."

"And, sir, can't I be on the squad until I'm showing?"

"The health of the baby."

"The baby'll be fine. Just this one last game, Principal Matsui. Please?" Principal Matsui sighed and nodded slowly. Gabriella grinned. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. Now, get to class. Don't want to be later than now." The two scattered out of the principals and Gabriella hit Troy's arm. He jumped and looked at her, eyebrows raised questioningly. "What was that for?"

"You've got me talking the whole way."

"Well, you didn't let me speak."

"Oh, yeah, that's definitely why," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. Troy chuckled then groaned as he saw Alex, running at them. She had the pink flyer placed in her hands. "Who - ?"

"Gina," both Troy and Gabriella answered. They grinned at each other before looking at a confused Alex. Then Alex grinned. "Oh, this gives me a way better reason to pull those extensions out!" Alex laughed and the two settled down the hallway. "Hey, Guess what? I'm going on a date with Paul. How about you join for a double date?"

"What happened to the football jackasses you were supposedly in type with?" Gabriella asked.

"They were jackasses. I say hello and the answer is, Nice boobs," Alex said in her best manly voice. Gabriella laughed and looked up at Troy. "I think a double date would be good. Just not tonight."

"Why?"

"You know I've got to talk to everyone about this, Alex," Gabriella said and looked at her. "Especially my dad. Chances are he's going to ship me off to Africa next."

"With my baby?" Troy asked. "Yeah right."

"Well, fine then. We can just go tomorrow. But for now, let's go to class."

The three walked down the hallway. To their surprise many students were still in the hall. Mason walked up to them. A frown downing on his lips. "You're Prego?"

"Yes," Gabriella said slowly. "Why?"

"I mean, I didn't even get a chance with you," Mason said sadly. Gabriella tried not to laugh. "Sorry to break it to you. Mason, but you never will either."

"Well, why not?" All eyes shot next to Gabriella. Gina stood there. The pink paper was in her hands and her lips were put in a tight line. "She would look so much better with him."

"Gina, just leave," Gabriella said tiredly.

"Why should, I?"

"Troy and I are none of your business, that's why. So why don't you get your fat ass bitch of a self away from em before my hormones come out," Gabriella said back. Gina stared at her then smirked slowly. "Did you know, Troy kissed me. He was o vulnerable at the hospital - "

"Gina stop," Troy warned.

" - and he just kissed me, right here." Gina dragged her finger up to her lips and kissed it. "I mean, I actually kissed him first, but he kissed back. And it was so good. And, he kissed Jessica. You know, your supposed to be best buddy, but really has been helping me all along. Maybe you're not even pregnant. You know, I got a good idea. Why don't I kick the little bitch out of your ass and see where it ends."

It was all she had to say for Gabriella to tick off. Her stress level increased and so did the boil in her veins. She literally pounced. Her fist collided, knuckles first, into Gina's pretty face. The two other heard a _snap_ and gasp were heard around the corridor. "_Bitch_!" Gabriella hissed out. Her hand pelted at Gina's face and it was time to interfere. Troy jumped in, bringing Gabriella back and Alex pulled back Gina.

"Let go of me, you cheater," Gabriella screamed and pushed away from him. "This baby is not yours and never will be!" And she stomped off. Troy looked after her in disbelief. "Gabriella, stop! Let me explain!"

"Fuck off, Bolton!"

Troy knew better. He stopped and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He just needed to let her calm down. She was going to get through this. It was just her hormones, right? Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I gotta go now, lucky I finished just in time. Please review.**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	24. Time Capsule and Gregory Conrad

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 24: **

**Please, more reviews? **

Gabriella stalked carefully out of the building. Her eyes were burning like the sun rising above her and she was tired. She wanted Troy, but he had cheated on her. He had kissed both his enemy and his best-friend and it was heartbreaking. Gabriella didn't bother turning as she heard the shouts behind her, Troy and Alex.

"Gabriella, slow down," ordered a panting Troy. He ran up beside her and caught her in his arms. Gabriella literally collapsed into his awaiting arms. It was better than the heat radiating off the sun. His arms held a 'Welcome' sign for her. She fit perfectly in them.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly while Gabriella just clutched onto him like a monkey. She had always laughed at girls like this. Girls who were in love. Girls who would cry over little things like her best friend and enemy kissing her boy-friend, but that wasn't the main reason Gabriella is both mad and hurt. Troy had kissed Gina _back_. He was in a bad state, she knew that, but he had kissed her back instead of pushing her away like the other time.

Gabriella pulled away from the embrace slowly, her hand planted on his rock chest. She looked up at him. "Why'd you kiss her back?"

"I'm sorry, Brie. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just...I don't know. But I felt nothing—"

"I knew that," Gabriella interrupted with a small smile. Troy smiled back and continued. "And it was unexpected. I was shocked, but I kissed her back. And, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just as long you _never_ do it again or else this baby will be your first and only baby," Gabriella said and Troy chuckled. He pulled her tight against his chest as they headed for his truck. "Wait up," Alex said and raced after them.

* * *

"Victory, Oh yeah!" The cheer-leading squad cheered full-spirited. "Grab that V, Now dot that I. And grab that C-T-O-R-Y! Victory!"

"Glencliff High, Yeah. We're gonna win it. Let's show them how to win the basket, show that spirit!"

It was the next day, spirits risen to a high-point and no-one was mad. Well, Gabriella was insanely mad at Jessica, but all she said was, "The bitch can stay." Then walked quietly to her room with Troy. You might know the ending to that, too. In the morning at the start of school, stares were constant, but they didn't bother Gabriella, Troy or Alex. Though Alex was twitching with wanting to just knock people off their feet.

Gabriella did a full-blown Handspring off the top of the Pyramid the squad had built and landed perfectly on her feet, a huge grin on her face. She cartwheeled off the mat and after the small show consisting a jumble of Handsprings, Tumble Tucks, Heel Stretches, and Multiple Cartwheels, Gabriella backhanded back on the mat and did a split. She got up immediately and ran to the Bases. She took a deep breath and climbed up in their hands before doing a Heel Stretch to a scale then finishing off with a Suicide Drop. She grinned as the wind whisked at her bundle of hair and she fell perfectly back down in their hands of her fellow squad and latched her hands around the Backspot. She let out a breath and wheeled off of him, Coach Whitney, or as everyone just calls him, Whitney, blew his whistle and the boys were once again playing basketball.

"Nice stunt, Montez," Whitney complimented and gave them a nod. Gabriella grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Whitney."

"Come on, Danforth! These cheerleaders can move better than you!"

"Oh, I know that, Whitney!" Chad yelled back with a grin. The boys all laughed, Whitney shook his head and the girls scoffed. Alex sat down next to Gabriella, stretching her aching muscles. "Again, tell me why I tried out for cheerleading?"

"It's not that bad, Lex," Gabriella told her.

"Yeah, well you're the Flyer. You can actually say that."

"Base isn't too bad."

"Try catching yourself and see if you change your mind."

"I don't think that's possible," Gabriella shot back with a smirk scattered on her lips. Alex chuckled and pushed her a bit. Gabriella looked back out onto the court and noticed something on the side lines. There was a skinny kid, extremely skinny, getting pushed and bothered by a bunch of Football players. His name was Gregory, wasn't it? Gabriella stood up and quickly walked towards the group.

"Hey," she yelled. "What are you doing. Break it up."

"Shut it, Cheery," one of them said and pushed her slightly back. He went back to is bullying, punching the wimpy kid in the stomach. Gabriella set her jaw tight and pushed him back, but stronger. He tumbled out of his position and back into one of his friends. Gabriella smirked and went to help the kid up, but she was pulled back immediately. "I said, shut it." He pushed her back and Gabriella landed with a grunt, causing everyone to gain attention to the scene.

Gabriella stood back up and nearly charged into him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it, only to be pushed back down to the cold ground. "Hey!" she heard Troy's voice yell and saw him ram into the bigger guys. The rest of the basketball team joined, fighting the football team. Gabriella, with the help of Alex, stood up and watched horrified. "Oh, God," Gabriella whispered.

"Break it up!" Whitney yelled at them. "I said break it up or all of you are suspended!" School security ran into the gym and pulled the remaining guys away from the fight. Troy was one of them. "Now I want all of you to cool it down and I want you footballers out of my gym!"

Gabriella walked to Gregory quickly and helped him up, but he just pushed her away making her fall into Alex. She reached out for him again but he just exploded. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" He glared at them all, everyone standing in the gym and walked out of the big space. Gabriella stared after him in disbelief.

"You, too, girls," Whitney said and led them to the bleachers.

Gabriella and Alex sat down on the bleachers. Whitney pulled his head in his hands and sighed. "Now, I don't want anymore fights in this school. If you want to fight, take your asses outside. And I especially don't want all this during practice."

"But, he was hurting that kid," Gabriella said.

"Well, that's not your problem, Montez."

"But—"

"Fighting was not the option. I want 10 laps around the gym. Including you girls." Whitney grinned at their groans. "Ah, don't worry. It'll build up your muscles."

"Hey, you alright?" Troy asked, coming over to Gabriella. She nodded and started a light jog around the gym, Troy in tow. If Gabriella was going to finish at this pace, then so was he.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see all of you again," Whitney said as Gabriella, Troy, Alex, Paul, Gina, and Chad walked into the History class. Gabriella did nothing. Troy and Chad nodded. Alex and Gina rolled their eyes and Paul shrugged. They all sat down and Whitney started with the lesson. "So, you're all probably wondering what this stupid little television is doing in the room, huh? Well, we're going to listen to a few videos. All of you must of heard of a Time Capsule, right? Well, this is the videos from the Time Capsule Glencliff High had made 50 years ago. And we're going to watch a few videos of them, then you make your own videos." Whitney got off his chair and turned the small black box on. A girl with brown glazed hair showed on the screen. Boy whistled and girls rolled their eyes. She was beautiful. Brown eyes, strong cheekbones, a nice body.

_"So,"_ she started. _"My name is Kayla Green. I don't know what's happening with your lives now, but for me, it's amazing. I'm a cheerleader, I have an amazing boyfriend, named Fred Tole. He's a hottie..." _

_"Well, my name is Thomas Lyle. Ah, life may not seem perfect as you want to be, no-one is perfect, but you have to live it to your fullest. Take the bad and turn it to good. Take opportunities for life. Well, that's just me," Thomas said with a chuckle. "But, uh, I wish I could start over. You know, all the bad things about life. But, if you start the game over and never finished it, what's the outcome you won't repeat all over again?" _

Troy stood up slowly and took hold of Gabriella's hand as they walked out the room. "Ugh, that was too long," Gabriella explained. "But, I didn't know that it was _that _different 50 years ago."

"What will you say in your time?"

Gabriella shrugged. "You'll have to see in 50 years, buddy."

* * *

"My name is Chad Danforth. So, I get it you might have robots when I'm all old and ugly, but this is useful information. Get all the hot babes, they can flex easily. If you know what I mean," Chad laughed at his own joke and leaned closer to the small video camera. "And, I have many. Including Gabriella Montez, Alex Montez, Gina Brooks, and Juliana Ray. They'll be on later, just don't tell them I'm cheating on them..."

"Uh, Lily is the name. Lily Trustman. Uh, yeah, I really have no idea what to say. Ah, stay in school...I don't know. But, I guess I could tell you about myself. I am a senior. I am a brainiac. I work at the Tutor Center most times. So, even when I'm old, I'm sure I'll have the knowledges stuck in my head." Lily laughed. "And, never let people take you down. You can be smart. It just shows that you will actually have a future. As for people like Gina Brooks, the future may consist in prostitute. I don't mean to be rude, but honestly, where is she now?"

"I'm Troy Bolton. Captain of the basketball team and I have the most gorgeous girlfriend alive. Gabriella Montez. She is so beautiful, but that's not why I love her. It's the way she smiles, laughs, talks. Do I need to say more?" Troy chuckled. "Let me put this to where I don't sound gay; I love her. She's my life."

"But, I have other things too. I don't get why there are different things in the world. Emotions I mean. Why jump from emotions to emotions? I love Gabriella, but now, our love can be cascading now, but I hope not. If it doesn't happen before planned, I want to say: I love you Gabriella Montez and I want you to marry me."

"My name is Gabriella Montez," Gabriella said as she moved a wisp curl hanging in front of her eyes. "I am the Head Cheer-leader. Life's good, especially my family and boy-fried, Troy Bolton. Right now, I may be a singer—or actress, like my father. But, that's not what I really want to say. I want to say how this school shows. It's great, but people here? It's horrible. What they do to people." Gabriella shook her head. "You're probably thinking why I'm saying this when the stereotypes say I am known to be a snobby cheer-leader, the answer is because I care. It's a lot fun to be pushed around with. Played like your some toy. But, it happens. And taking satisfaction out of others is no less. Like this girl I know. She's a total bitch. But, if she learns to, she can change." Gabriella sighed, but smiled right after. "Oh, and I'm pregnant. It's not something you may want to hear, but I am. One week and 5 days pregnant to be exact. Healthy and all. But, even if I will love this baby, make sure you have one when you're older, not now. Because I have a big fault in my life now, but it's okay. As long as you've got supporters, you're good."

"My name is Gina Brooks. Everyone is probably bitching about me and this is what I have to say," Gina said and smirked at the video camera. She sat up and pulled her shirt off followed by her shorts and underwear. "Glencliff High, kiss my ass!" She turned and pressed her bottom side to the screen.

"My name is Alex Montez. I think these Time Capsule's are a waste of time, so, I'll be going. Wait," Alex decided and sat back down. "Uh, have they like, found the little people hidden under the Earth? That would be so cool! Anyway serious mode now, I'll give you some advice. Your life is your life. Not anyone else's. And, if you like something, do that. Like me, I'm a bit of a tom boy. I'll grow out of it, but I am. And I'll quit cheerleading, maybe. But, what I am saying is, don't let people say what is good for you and what's not. Anyway, bye now!"

"My name is Gregory Conrad, but nobody in this school would know, so why should you? I used to have a friend named Paul Keller, but he's gone. Wanna know why? Because he's a jackass like the rest of this school. Do you know I've spent my Senior year like the waste bucket in the Teachers Lounge. No one knows me. Well, I know everyone and everyone is stupid! Hideous people thinking they're so cool, so awesome, but they aren't. Those jocks will loose their career when they're in the NBA and NFL, wanna know why? Because they're pathetic! And don't get me started on those cheerleaders. They want to help, but they don't even know your name or even know you exist. Well, that's what's going to happen to them. They'll be fat by 30 and get cheated on and have no life, just like me. Everyone in this God forsaken hell-hole have no reason to be remembered, so why don't you just forget about this? Forget about all of them and forget about me. I wanted to go to UCLA, but guess what? Because I've been so pathetically scared, I don't have enough clubs or activities to go there. And, I guess the fight Dummy doesn't count either. Now my life is over. So, take this as a warning; life is pathetic. It is, no matter how much the truth hurts, because it does hurt.

"Just remember jocks, think twice before you think you're so great. And everyone else, go burn in Hell for all I care. Just get out my life and stay out."

* * *

"Gregory!" Gabriella said as she walked up to him. He slammed his locker and turned to her, his dark eyes shining with hate. "What, cheerleader?"

"I—Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I got beat the crap out of today."

"I tried to help you."

"Yeah, but do you even know my full name? Do you even know who I am? Did you even know who I was? This is the most time I've talked to you this whole damn year!"

"You should get some help, Gregory," Gabriella said quietly. "I mean, talk to the consoler. She'll help you. Just talk to someone." Gabriella gave him one more look before walking off. Gregory stared after her and did until she turned back to him. "Ah, and I'm having a party for my baby. You're welcome to come if you like. Here." Gabriella handed him over a little slip of paper. "It's at eight. Bye, Gregory." Gabriella walked off once again and walked into Troy's hug. "Poor, Gregory," Gabriella whispered and the two walked out.

"Yeah," Gregory whispered. "Poor me."

* * *

Please review! I think school is out tomorrow. If you want an update tomorrow, just PM me!

Thanks!-Brittany


	25. Leaked

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 25: Leaked**

**I don't own anything associated with HSM or One Tree Hill. **

"Daddy," Gabriella breathed into the phone. Her hand was trembling as it gripped the phone. "I have something to tell you. Don't freak, Don't loose your head. Everything is fine, I promise. I'm...pregnant." Gabriella sucked in a breathed in let her eyes fall closed. The other end of the line was silent. All that was heard was the buzzing noise when everything was completley silent and everything was.

_"I sent you there to improve on your life,"_ Mike muttered. _"Not mess it up even more." _

"My life is far from messed-up, daddy," Gabriella explained.

_"Well, there's only one thing I can do."_

"Support me?"

_"Send you back here, but I've got one question."_

"Yes?" Gabriella was barely able to say it out. Mike sighed and asked, _"Do you _really_ love him? Like, do you love him so much that nothing can break you?"_

"I do," Gabriella answered softly. "He's my life."

Mike sighed heavily on the other end of the line while Gabriella waited patiently, tears threatening to fall. Finally, Mike spoke. _"You know, me and your other loved each other dearly," he explained. "We weren't perfect, but we weren't bad. I know what true love is. And it seems loud and clear that you and this boy are madly in love. But, I'm visiting for awhile." _

"I love you, Daddy," Gabriella said into the phone and Mike smiled.

_"I love you, too,"_ he replied. _"I'll be there within the next few days, Bye Gabi."_

"Bye, dad." Gabriella put the phone down and stood up. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. The party was on. Music was blaring threw the speakers playing, _Replay_ By: Iyaz. Gabriella smiled blissfully as she saw Alex beaming up at Paul, Troy and Chad talking away, and even Harold and Irene were dancing till they dropped. But as Gabriella's eyes scanned the dark area she couldn't help but frown when she didn't see Gregory. She had gave him an address and time. It's already passed nine.

She walked down the stairs quickly and almost dashed out of the house. She yanked the door open and gasped as she saw the scene beaming in front of her eyes. Gregory was being pushed around by Julian Cross, Ian Somers, and Brandon Tune. Her fist clenched into tight balls by her sides and she marched towards them. "I don't think I've invited you," Gabriella said bitterly, glowering at the tall boys towering over her. They just smirked. "Yeah, but it's a things we do, crash parties," Ian said back. "Especially when they have hot girls like you, Brie."

The sound of the next encounter was ear-splitting. The smack was like paper shredding or glass shattering. There were three reasons why she slapped him. First, he had called her Brie. Only Troy could call her that. Second, he had called her hot. And third, he was beating Gregory like dough. "I swear, Somers. If you don't leave, there _will_ be Hell to pay," Gabriella said through gritted teeth. Then she was jerked around and her head reeled. She was punched, or slapped, whichever. Gabriella groaned and back up into the house. Her eyes opened slightly and she saw Gina there, smirking. "Paybacks a bitch, bitch," Gina said and lifted her hand to slap Gabriella. But Gabriella gripped her wrist and twisted it. "Who invited you?" she said.

"I can get around," Gina struggled. Gabriella pushed her down and Gina yelped. Gabriella ignored it though and her eyes scanned the grass. Gregory was wobbling about. His hands were searching the cool green grass and he groaned. Gabriella ran to him. "Gregory, are you okay?"

Gregory stood up and stalked away from the house with Gabriella on his trail. "Hey, you can at least say thank you!"

"For what?" Gregory asked, turning on his heel. "What makes you change your mind now, cheerleader? Huh? That's what I thought."

"You know, if you were really going to be a jerk, you shouldn't have came."

"You're right," Gregory whispered and continued walking. "I shouldn't have came." Gabriella swallowed and turned around on her heel. She walked back into the house and sat down, her head hurt. She needed to lay down.

...:::SLRGGC:::...

She quickly squirmed out of Troy's grip and ran to the bathroom with Troy in tow. She leaned over the toilet and puked her normal morning sickness. She hated mornings. She was now 3 weeks pregnant. Her dad had a movie coming up so he would be here in about 3 or 4 months. Gabriella had tried reasoning with gregory, but he wouldn't budge. He was rude, Gabriella thought. If he didn't want help, he wouldn't get any.

Troy, gabriella, Alex, and Melissa walked into school, 20 minutes late. And when they entered Glencliff, they were in for a surprise. The hallways televisions were on blaring kids video's from the time capsule. Gabriella and Alex gaped while Troy stared. Who had done this?

Kids were crowded around the hall, eyes glued to the small screens. Right now, a girl named Miranda Blue was on.

_"Hello, my name is Miranda. I am a senior and I have a confession. I am gay. I like girls. No one at this school knows and I'm glad,"_ Miranda said and sighed. _"It's okay to be who you want to be. And this is what I want. I don't know what you guys think of gay people. You probably think they're disgusting, non-human, but it isn't true..." _

Miranda gaped at the screen, her bottom lip quivered as she sat in the library watching the television. All eyes shifted towards her and she sunk down low in her seat.

Next was Chad's. "Who did this?" Principal Matsui asked with rage. Gabriella, Alex, Gina and Juliana stared with disbelief after what Chad had said. Alex looked to Gabriella. "I didn't know you were going out with Danforth."

"Ditto," Gabriella whispered. "Who would even do something like this?"

_"And, never let people take you down. You can be smart. It just shows that you will actually have a future. As for people like Gina Brooks, the future may consist in prostitute. I don't mean to be rude, but honestly, where is she now?" _Lilly's video finished and Gina smirked. she turned to see Lily looking horrified. Then, Gina's came on. "Wait...No, turn it off!" Gina yelled and everyone looked at her.

_"Everyone is probably bitching about me and this is what I have to say," _Gina said and smirked at the video camera. She sat up and pulled her shirt off followed by her shorts and underwear. _"Glencliff High, kiss my ass!"_ The TV turned off as Gina pressed her bottom side to the screen. Gina groaned loudly as everyone laughed and some boys whistled. "Cut the wire," Whitney yelled and rammed through the crowd of students.

_"My name is Alex Montez. I think these Time Capsule's are a waste of time, so, I'll be going. Wait," _Alex decided and sat back down_. "Uh, have they like, found the little people hidden under the Earth? That would be so cool!" _Everyone laughed at her remark and Alex's cheeks burt all of a sudden._ "Anyway serious mode now, I'll give you some advice. Your life is your life. Not anyone else's. And, if you like something, do that. Like me, I'm a bit of a tom boy. I'll grow out of it, but I am. And I'll quit cheerleading, maybe. But, what I am saying is, don't let people say what is good for you and what's not. Anyway, bye now!"_

_"So, my name is Ian Somers. I just wanted to say, Go Glencliff! And suck my balls you other schools because I am Ho-t!" _Ian did a weird chant on the screen and then ran. He tripped on his shoes and everyone around the hall laughed at the scene.

_"My name is Gabriella Montez,_" Gabriella looked up at the screen. She hadn't said anything embarrassing gratefully. Then, there was Gregory's...

_"My name is Gregory Conrad, but nobody in this school would know, so why should you? I used to have a friend named Paul Keller, but he's gone. Wanna know why? Because he's a jackass like the rest of this school. Do you know I've spent my Senior year like the waste bucket in the Teachers Lounge. No one knows me. Well, I know everyone and everyone is stupid! Hideous people thinking they're so cool, so awesome, but they aren't. Those jocks will loose their career when they're in the NBA and NFL, wanna know why? Because they're pathetic! And don't get me started on those cheerleaders. They want to help, but they don't even know your name or even know you exist. Well, guess what's going to happen to them. They'll be fat by 30 and get cheated on and have no life, just like me. Everyone in this God forsaken hell-hole have no reason to be remembered, so why don't you just forget about this? Forget about all of them and forget about me. I wanted to go to UCLA, but guess what? Because I've been so pathetically scared, I don't have enough clubs or activities to go there. And, I guess the fight Dummy doesn't count either. Now my life is over. So, take this as a warning; life is pathetic. It is, no matter how much the truth hurts, because it does hurt._

_"Just remember jocks, think twice before you think you're so great. And everyone else, go burn in Hell for all I care. Just get out my life and stay out."_

Gregory sunk down in his seat as he sat in the Tutor Center. Eyes glowered at him and he shot up and walked quickly out of the room. "I won't be fat!" Gina exclaimed and placed her hands on her hips. She stomped up to Gregory and slapped him hard. "You burn in Hell asshole! You're just jealous, jealous you aren't like us. You make us sick!"

Gabriella wanted to help him, but what was the point? He deserved this, right? He deserved to get yelled at. Gregory walked through the rest of the crowd, getting pushed anonymously by his peers. "Who did this!" Whitney finally yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I will expel this whole hallway if I have to, who did this?"

"It was Gregory!"

"Don't give me that shit, Somers!"

Principal Matsui stood next to whitney. "Okay, everyone go home. School is out until we get this fixed."

"I can't believe Gina did that!" Alex exclaimed and Gabriella looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine, it's expected. I just wonder who put put the videos up."

"Well," Troy spoke. "Whoever it was needs some sense knocked into them."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Can you review please? Oh yeah, I got this idea from One Tree Hill. The Time Capsule and all. Yeah, if you've seen that episode just saying. **

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	26. School Shooting

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 26: School Shooting**

Gregory walked into school slowly. His glasses were gone and he had a black eye. It hurt. It hurt like Hell. And so did the other places he was punched. Whoever had leaked those videos now made his life more jacked up. His right hand was placed in his pocket as his left held a cigarette between his index and middle fingers. He blew out a cloud of smoke, coughed, then threw the little bud down before walking into the school.

His hazel eyes shined the halls until they landed on Ian Somers and his stupid team. The Football team. "Hey, Conrad," Ian called out. "So, you really think I'll be the one to be injured? Or will it be you?" Ian grabbed Gregory's writs and pushed him hard against the cold metal. Gregory groaned and jerked as Ian let him go and they walked off laughing.

Steam risen in Gregory's system and he pulled the cold metal out of his pocket, alarming students around him.

Gabriella and Melissa and Alex all walked into the school, smiles plastered on their tanned faces. "Where's Troy?"

"He had basketball practice," Gabriella answered. "_Shit_!" The three gasped as they saw someone pointing the gun at them, or really Ian and his team. They really didn't get a good look though "Duck!" Alex called out. The three ducked and the kid pulled the trigger. It missed Ian and hit the glass doors instead, making the glass shatter with a scream. Gabriella screamed and dodged the glass. She scattered to the floor as the hall went into chaos. "Alex, Mel, come on." Gabriella helped Melissa up, but didn't see Alex. "Alex? Alex!" She turned to Melissa. "Go outside, I'll find Alex."

"What? Gabriella, are you insane?"

"No, but I need to get her and Troy. Now go!" Gabriella gave her a forceful shove and ran through the broken glass doors. She hissed through her teeth as she felt a stinging in her arm and looked down at it. Blood was dripping out of it and glass stood from it. "God," she groaned and continued on her way.

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"Everyone, this is a code red, everyone out of the building. This is not a drill. Everyone out of the building." The remaining boys scattered from the gym and out onto the green grass. Troy and Paul looked around frantically. "Where's Brie and Alex?" Troy asked worried. Paul shrugged and Troy looked at the school, one logical explanation swarming his head. Gabriella and Alex were still in the school.

Troy froze in his spot then ran towards the school as fast as he could.

Paul raced after Troy, tackling him to the ground. "Man, are you crazy?"

"Crazy for Brie," Troy answered and scrambled to his feet. He swirled into the school, people and Paul calling him back. "Keller," Whitney gritted. "Get back here." Paul switched his gaze from Whitney and the school where Alex and Troy and Gabriella were in. He turned to Whitney one last time. "I have to get my friends, coach." And he darted into the school. Whitney threw his hat down and rubbed his bald head. "Dammit! Bolton! Keller!"

"Troy," Paul yelled and caught his sandy brown haired friend. "Troy, if you're going here, so am I."

"Thanks, man," Troy whispered. He put his index finger on his lips and they continued down the hall. Blood dripped around the corridors and glass was shattered at the main entrance. "Who's blood is it?'

"I don't know, but if it's Gabriella's or Alex's..." Troy's teeth clicked and his jaw tightened. "Someone is going to get hurt."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"Ow," Gabriella winced and pushed pressure on her wound. She had pulled the glass out, but blood was gushing non-stop. "Alex?" Her whisper somehow eased around the hallow hallway. It looked like a ghost school. Book-bags, papers, books and more were scattered around. Lockers were left open. And there was a trail of blood leading to the janitors closet. Gabriella built up all her bravery and went for it. The door was locked though. "Alex? Alex, are you in there?"

"Gabriella," she heard a huff and Alex pulled her in, locking the door after. Alex, Lily, Mason, Sharpay, Jessica, and Gregory. "Oh, I'm glad you're okay," Gabriela gushed and pulled Alex into a hug, but she retreated. Gabriella looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cut," Alex hissed and reached down to her stomach. "I fell on glass." Gabriela gasped and looked down at her cut. Little sharp pieces were scrapped into her stomach. "Oh, we have to get you out of here."

"We can't," Lily said. "There's a kid with a gun out there."

"Who is he?" Jessica asked.

"Some psycho," Mason answered.

"He's not a psycho," Gregory said, too fast. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, why would he be?"

"He's got a gun, Freak," Mason said and pushed Gregory into the wall. Gabriella pushed Mason back and glared. "Stop, leave him alone. He's done nothing wrong."

"God," Alex breathed and clutched at her stomach, trying to breathe. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"Hang on, Lex," Gabriella said and hugged her. Alex hugged back, shaking with deep breaths.

"Why don't we just run out quickly?" Sharpay asked. "The door is about a few meters up."

"Sure," Jessica said dryly. "And take the chance on getting caught."

"I want Troy," Gabriella breathed and wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them up to her chin. Mason rolled his eyes. "Will you shut-up?"

"No. I'm pregnant and I miss my baby's father." Then there was a knock. Everyone looked at the door, breathing rather hardly. "It's Troy," the other side whispered. Gabriella immediately flung to open the door, but Jessica pulled her back and she glared at her. "Don't touch me, skank!"

"Don't open the door," Mason warned. "It could be him!"

"Troy? Is it you?"

"And Paul." Gabriella opened the door and nearly jumped into Troy's arms. "Troy. I'm glad you're okay. Lock the door." The three fled into the big janitor closet. "We can go," Troy said. "I saw no one while we were out there."

"You sure?"

"No," Gregory spoke and held the gun up. He swallowed at their gaps. "No one is going anywhere."

"Gregory?" Gabriella gasped and moved closer towards Troy. Troy latched his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could. "Sit down," Gregory ordered and they did as he told. They all sat bundled up by a few boxes and chairs. "Gregory, what is this?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you think it is, cheerleader?" Gregory asked and pulled up a chair. He sat down in it and glared at all of them. "Now, if you want to live pass this day, you better do what I say."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"Where are they?" Irene asked Melissa. She was crying.

"Gabi told me to go. I tried reasoning with her, but she just told me to go. They're still in the school." Police cars swarmed around the front of the school, same with News reporters. Irene, Harold and the kids rushed to the school as soon as they heard the news. Neither of them still couldn't believe this. Yes, this has happened in many movies and shows and real life, but never would they think their beloved Glencliff Comp High would be invaded by a troubled kid who's probably scared. "Please," Irene whispered. "Get them out."

"We're doing all that we can, ma'am," the officer said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Irene sobbed into Harold's side. She wouldn't know what she would do if Alex, Gabriella or Troy didn't come out of that building alive. "Why didn't you make sure all of them were out?" Harold finally spoke. The officer looked towards Principal Matsui who was approaching them. "We tried. We announced on the loud speaker. We made such effort to get any kid out of that school."

"Well not enough. My daughter, niece, and worker is in that school and I demand them to be removed immediately. Or else I will call the police." Irene was hyperventilating now. "I just want them to be safe," she sobbed. Principal Matsui patted her back and looked up at the school. His old tired eyes searching it's walls. "I hope they're safe, too."

Savannah and Hannah looked up at the school. Both were semi-aware that something bad was happening, but what? They had no clue. "Is Gabi and Lexi and Troy okay?" Savannah asked her older sister. Hannah shrugged and gripped her hand. "I don't know, maybe we should go and see."

"What about Jackson?"

"Mommy and daddy will watch him. C'mon, let's go." With their curious minds set, the two girls emerged into the plain building. They sneaked easily around the police officers surrounding the big building and once they were in Savannah gasped and covered her nose. "_Blood_," she spat out. Hannah jumped carefully over the shattered glass and walked down the deserted hallway, Savannah in tow. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe school ended early."

"C'mon, follow me."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"Gregory," Alex pleaded. "My stomach, it _hurts_." Gregory took a look at her. He felt pity, but pushed the emotion in the back of his head and bitter showed up. 'I don't care," he spat. "I've been in pain so many times. Have you helped me? Did I get any help?"

"Gregory, she's dying," Gabriella yelled. "You're life sucks, we know, but she's dying. Let her go."

"No, I want her to feel what I felt these past months. I want her to feel hurt," Gregory said the turned to Alex. "How does it feel, Alex? Like someone kicked you a million times in the guts? Join the club."

"What?" Jessica asked. "You want us to feel pity on you? Fell _pity _on you when you're holding us hostage with a _gun_?"

"Shut up, new girl. You may not know me too well, but these morons been here long enough to have. Mason, is it? Remember last week? Remember shoving all your food in my face and punching me until I puked blood? Remember that?"

"Sure, but I'm sorry, man."

"It's a little too late for that now, isn't it?"

"Gregory, you aren't a bad person," Lily explained. "You're better than this. Do you really want to reel down this path? A path or murder or a criminal record? I understand UCLA didn't accept you, but if you keep this up, no other college will. Just turn yourself in and this will all be over."

"You think it's that easy, Trustman?" Gregory asked with much force and pointed his trembling gun at her. "If I turn myself in I'll still go to jail! Why don't you just shut your mouth or else I'll pull the trigger. Right through your head and I'll laugh as you slowly start to die—"

"Stop! Gregory, stop," Sharpay yelled. "You are really pathetic, you know. I know you're mad and sad and angry at everyone, but really? Why would you say that? You're scaring her."

"Good! Now she knows how I feel when I walk down these damn hallways every sing day!_ Scared_! My father dropped me off at school and there was the football team there waiting for me. I walked forward and they started beating me up like I was nothing. And the worst part was that my father never left. So, he got to witness how much of a loser his son is. How much he's hated. How he's _nothing_. My father actually yelled at me. He _yelled_. He said I need to toughen up. He said I'm too much of a wimp and I'll get nowhere with my 'behavior'. I believe him too. Because I am nowhere. I'm a little nothing and going nowhere. I'm invisible to all you cheerleaders and jocks! I've never had a girlfriend. I've never had my first kiss. I'm eighteen for God's sake! Am I really that pathetic?"

"Gregory, you aren't giving yourself too much confidence—" Gabriella explained but Gregory cut her off.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would know all about that, cheerleader. You must have too much confidence. I mean, getting knocked up by the basketball superstar? Wow." Troy got up, his fist curled up into balls and his knuckles were paper white. He jumped at Gregory and Gregory panicked. He pulled the trigger. "Troy!" But he missed. The gun-shot wound up going through the cement ceiling and Troy stumbled backwards, Gabriella grabbing him immediately. "Troy," she said and glared up at Gregory. Gregory let out a sigh and straightened up. "See, I'll shoot you if you even get one inch closer to me."

"You're scared," Mason spoke. "You're scared. You wouldn't shoot anyone. You're just using that to scare everyone when you're scared yourself. Do you know how _pathetic_ that is? I bet you couldn't even shoot a fly if you were told to." Mason stood up and so did Gregory. they had a stare-off. Gregory pointing the gun straight at Mason's chest. "Go ahead, jackass. Shoot me. Shoot me three times. Right here." Mason jagged his finger towards his heart and Gregory flinched, but kept the gun in his hand securely. Mason smirked. "See, he wouldn't do it if I told him to."

Paul noticed Gregory's finger twitching by the trigger. He could pull it accidentally. Paul stood and grabbed Mason by the shoulder, roughly pulling him back to the others. "Mason, you're an idiot! Sit down."

"Troy," Gabriella whispered and reached up, her lips meeting his. Troy kissed back. his hand wandering down to her wounded arm and she flinched. Troy moved back immediately and looked down at the sharp objects injected into her flesh, leaving a red stain in her shirt. "What...?" Then he looked up at Gregory, his blue eyes hard and flaming like blue fire.

"Troy, I'm fine. It's Alex you need to worry about." Gabriella moved from in front of Alex and placed her fingers slightly over the ripped flesh. Alex cried out in pain and Paul rushed to her side. "Alex," he breathed. "We need to get her out, now. It's bleeding more than ever." He looked up at Gregory. "You know what, Conrad? I'm tired of playing games. I'm taking her out weather ou like it or not." Paul scooped Alex up in his arms and Gregory clicked his teeth together. He pointed the gun at Paul's back and his finger landed on the trigger. "Paul!" Gabriella screamed. Paul fell as the ear splitting sound eased around the closet. Alex screamed, Paul screamed, groaned, and grunted and cries echoed the shallow closet.

"Paul," Alex gasped and grabbed a chunk of his shirt. She pulled him close and cried into his blood stained shirt.

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"What was that?" Savannah asked Hannah. Hannah shrugged and they both walked through the security door. "Cool," Savannah exclaimed and jumped on the wheeled chair. She started pressing buttons randomly and glancing at the screens.

_...:::SLRGGC:::.._.

"You're a monster," Sharpay screamed and went to comfort her friend. Gregory looked over all of them, eyes gray as fog and emotionless. The gun was held loosely in his hands. Then he spoke. "I told you," he started. "If you want to live passed this day, you better listen to me."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"What was that?" Irene asked the officer. "It was a gun, wasn't it?"

"We think so, can we go in now, sheriff?"

"No, the kid holding kids hostage. They could kill all of them." He turned to Principal Matsui. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Well, we got every kid out except Mason Dularr, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Alex Montez, Lily Trustman, Jessica Newman, Sharpay Evens, Paul Keller, and Gregory Conrad. We don't know why any of those students would bring a gun in the school."

"Is my son going to be okay?" a teary Mrs. Conrad asked. Principal Matsui looked down at her hazel eyes and placed a sensible hand on her shoulder. "We're trying to make sure he and the other students are okay."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"He's dying!" Alex gasped as she tried to breath for air. "Please, I don't care if you're a psycho kid killer who's life is a mess. He's _dying_!"

"I know," Gregory said back, frustrated. "I just...I can't let him go."

"Gregory," Lilly said slowly. "Alex and especially Paul need medical attention. Do you really want to commit murder?"

"No," Gregory said and buried his head in his hands. He was crying. "I just want it all to be over! I want the bullying to stop. I want to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I don't want...this."

"Then give it up," Lily said. "Just give up."

"No, not now. Keller, Montez, go." Gregory stood up and everyone flinched away. His hazel eyes sunk down low and he opened the door with trembling fingers. Gabriella and Troy helped Paul and Alex stand. "Go tell Irene and Harold we're fine," Gabriella whispered to Alex and she nodded. Alex and Paul limped down the hallway. Both holding onto each other tightly, afraid to let go. Alex looked up at Paul, smiling through her pain. "You better hang in there, Keller."

"Ditto," he whispered weakly and they continued down the hallway feebly. Gabriella and Troy resumed their spots back in the corner when Gregory gave them a hard push with the butt of his gun. "One good decision made," Gabriella whispered and looked at Gregory's scared eyes. "What about the other?"

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"What do you mean you can't find them, Harold," Irene sobbed. They had found out Savannah and Hannah wandered off. Irene was now shaking uncontrollably with sobs tumbling out her lips like earthquakes.

Alex and Paul walked out of the building, the SWAT team surrounding them with guns. Paul held up his hand and they walked together, both touching the others wound. The ambulance immediately pulled the two into the truck and Irene and Harold scrolled over to them. "Alex! Paul!"

"We're fine, mom. Well, I am. Gabriella and Troy are fine. It's Gregory Conrad." The ambulance doors closed and the car rode down the street and out of sight. Irene looked back at Principal Matsui and Gregory's mom. She was crying too. Shocked that this was her sons fault. Gregory Conrad had done this.

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"There's helicopters," Mason pointed out bored. He was picking at a thread that was sticking out of his shirt. "Which means this is serious, Conrad."

"It is, Gregory," Sharpay said. "Alex and Paul must have told that you were the one with the gun. It's all over now."

"Shut up!" Gregory yelled and pointed the gun at a cowering Sharpay. "You're just lucky I let them go."

"No," Gabriella said flatly. "You let them go because you have a heart. You know what's wrong and what's right, but part of it is left behind. Revenge, isn't it?"

"Payback. Revenge. Whatever."

"What about your mom?" Troy asked suddenly and he looked at Gregory. "What's she going to think? 'Oh, my son is a criminal!' Do you really want that?"

"What's done is done," Gregory said dryly.

"Yeah, but you can stop it now. You don't have to keep going."

"I—Hey, what's that?" Gregory asked, looking over at Sharpay. She had her pink cell phone out, texting someone. Gregory snatched it away and glared at her, reading the text. "Oh, Sharpay you're only making things worse."

"You're insane," she hissed at him. Gregory shrugged and jumped as he heard a door slam. "If anyone comes in here, they're dead." He looked over all their scared faces. "That's a promise."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

"Harold, please, _please_, be careful," Irene begged her husband. Harold nodded and proceeded into the school building with Police Officer Shawn right behind him. "Look," Harold pointed at the blood. "It's blood. It may be Alex's or Paul's."

The two walked slowly down the hallway, listening to any sounds that would radiate human life. Then they heard shuffling. Harold followed the gazed red substance and it stopped at the closet. Shawn walked over to the door and banged loudly on it. "Open up, Gregory Conrad. This is the police. We don't want to hurt you, so please just open the door."

"Help!" Jessica and Sharpay screamed and wobbled to the door, only to hear a gun-shot go off, they immediately fell backwards and into their previous seats. Gregory glared at them then the door, but behind this hate, was a scared boy crying for his mom. He didn't know where it went, but he was far from it. He just wanted to end this. He just wanted to end his life. "Son," Harold said through the door, making Troy and Gabriella shoot up. "You've got a pregnant girl in there and other innocent students. Come on."

"I was innocent," Gregory said. "Did anyone care?"

"Gregory—"

"No one gave a damn! And you know what?" Gregory stormed up and yanked the door open he pushed pass the two men and ran down the hall as fast as he could, Shawn chasing right after him. He bursted through the broken doors and everyone looked at him. The SWAT team and the police officers put their guns up, but Gregory beat them to it. His mom stared at him, horrified. "Greg!" she yelled.

"I just wanted to be loved," Gregory whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I just wanted to be welcomed." He pointed the gun towards his chest and Gabriella, Lily, Harold, Troy, Sharpay, Jessica, and Mason darted out of the building just in time to see it. Gregory pulled the trigger and jerked forward, the gun going off once more. Gasp were heard and cries mostly from Mrs. Conrad. "Greg!"

"Oh, my God," Gabriella gasped and covered her hand over her mouth. "Gregory." His body laid limply on the cold concrete and the paramedics rushed towards him. Savannah and Hannah ran out. "Daddy!" Savannah cried and hugged him, Hannah joining too. "You're okay."

"So are you," he whispered and kissed them on the forehead. "But, Gregory Conrad isn't."

_...:::SLRGGC:::..._

Students gathered from school circled Gregory Conrad's casket. It laid in a glass case, the casket itself was a bronze color and on it was a single rose. Lily walked up to say a few words. "Gregory was a good kid and no one knew that he would do such a horrible thing to himself. I've never called him names or pushed him around or done any damage, but I watched. Gregory got pushed around every single day struggling just to get through an hour." Lily took a breath through her nose and closed her eyes. "Rest in piece, Gregory Conrad."

Lily stepped off and Troy walked on. "I never really knew Gregory, but if I did, I know he would be a good friend. He's strong and although he said he's scared, he's brave. Gregory, you're still a piece of this school and always will be. You were a good kid, but you're in a better place now."

Gabriela stepped up after, giving Troy a weak smile. "Gregory, you never meat to hurt anyone, I could see it in your eyes. You were just scared. I tried to become your friend, but you were confused as to why I would now. Truth is, it's not nice to be called horrible names or to be pushed around. We'll miss you, Gregory. Even if some of us won't have enough courage and love to show it, we'll miss you greatly."

Mrs. Conrad walked onto next, her hands shaking and tears streaking down her face. "Was I aware of my sons constant bullying? Yes, I was, but I didn't know it would come to this. My son is Gregory Conrad and I'll miss him. That's not a doubt. He did wrong for shooting other kids and hurting them, but I still love him and I wish he were here. My son isn't a murderer or into violence. I just miss him and I knew he would have made a good choice if he would have talked to me." Then she broke down. Her chest heaving with every sob she conceived. Mr. Conrad led her off the stage and everyone prepared for the burial of Gregory Lucas Conrad.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? This idea rushed into my head when I was watching One Tree Hill. Can you review please? **_

_**Thanks!-Brittany**_


	27. Aftermath

**Spoiled Little Rich girl Goes...Country? **

**Chapter 27: Aftermath**

**I want to give a huge thanks to people like Pumpkinking5, bubzchoc, yogaluva, Skittlez4, Dave Piella, you guys reviewed most of my chapters, if not, all. Thanks. But I want to really thank Pumpkinking5 and Skittlez4, you guys review my chapters and I'm glad you take time out to read them. (: Thanks!**

The next few days were hard. The students had brought in many things for Gregory Conrad. They had a little memorial outside of the school, right where he shot himself. Even Ian and his team contributed to his death, placing flowers and his broken glasses they had stole. The school was gathering together on Saturday to say some words, talk about Gregory, and even some entertainment. Everyone was expected to wear black that day and everyone did. Troy wore a black tuxedo with a neatly down black tie. Gabriella wore a simple spaghetti strap dress and black pumps. Alex wore a black blouse a black frilly skirt and some black ballet flats. Paul went with same wear as Troy, but with a red tie. Paul was hurt the most out of this. Him and Gregory go way back to when they were toddlers. Paul had to grow and over-sized ego and forget about Gregory. They used to be best buds, but he was one of the cause of Gregory's suicide.

"I want to thank you all for coming to this event," Principal Matsui said. He was clad in a black tuxedo like most boys. "Loosing a student is a tragic loss. Gregory Conrad was a good kid and he had committed suicide because of the constant bullying. The school will be improved on that. As with serious security. If you bully any kid I will make sure you are suspended or expelled immediately. Now, we will take a moment of silence for Gregory Conrad's death."

The whole auditorium fell silent as people took the moment for Gregory Conrad. After one minute Principal Matsui spoke again. 'Thank you. Now, anyone want to say a few words?" Hands fled towards the sky and matsui smiled. "Paul Keller." Paul stood and walked onto the stage. He looked out into the audience, cleared his throat, the spoke. "Gregory Lucas Conrad has been my best friend since we were practically born. I just neglected him when my ego expanded, but I take all of it back. Gregory was a good kid and a good friend. I didn't like what he did to Alex or Gabriella and he shot me, but to it to come like this? I wouldn't care. We'll miss you Gregory. And I'm sorry." Paul took hold of his chain and lifted it up to the air. Applause erupted the room and Paul walked off the stage.

Almost everyone got to talk, saying how he'll be missed and how they're sorry. Even Ian said a few words and that he was sorry.

Gabriella and Alex walked onto the stage. Gabriella stood up at the microphone and gripped in in her hands. Alex grabbed the other microphone. "This is for Gregory," Alex said and looked back at the band. They gave one nod and started playing the tune to a song Gabriella had made when she was 13 about her mom, but this one is for Gregory now, too.

Gabriella- _Italics_, Alex- **Bold**, Both- Underline

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody_  
_Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady_  
_Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye_  
**No, no, no **  
_Mama's, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_  
_This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers_  
_Lift your head to the sky, 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child, there were them times_  
_I didn't get it, but you kept me in line_  
_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_  
_On Sunday morning_  
_But I miss you, I'm glad we talked through_

**All them grown folk things separation brings**  
**You never let me know it, you never let me show it **  
**Because you loved me,** obviously  
There's so much more left to say   
If you were with me today face to face 

_I never knew I could hurt like this _  
**And everyday life goes on like **  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile   
I wish I could find a way try not to cry   
As time goes by  
_And soon as you reach a better place _  
_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face _  
And I'm right here next to you   
It feels like you gone too soon   
The hardest thing to do is say **bye bye **

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**  
_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye **  
_Bye bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done _  
_And you never got to see me back at number one _  
_I wish that you were here to celebrate _together   
_I wish that we could spend the holidays _together

**I remember when you used to tuck me in at night **  
**With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight**  
**I thought you were so strong **  
**That you can make it through** whatever  
**It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone** forever

_I never knew I could hurt like this _  
**And everyday life goes on like**  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile   
I wish I could find a way try not to cry   
As time goes by   
_And soon as you reach a better place _  
_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_  
And I'm right here next to you   
It feels like you gone too soon   
The hardest thing to do is say** bye bye **

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**  
_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye **  
_Bye bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody _  
_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady _  
_Put your hand way up high _  
_We will never say bye _  
**No, no, no **  
_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins _  
_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers _  
_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye _

_I never knew I could hurt like this _  
**I never knew it**  
_And everyday life goes on like_  
**Everyday, in life, I wish, I wish**  
_I wish I could talk to you for awhile _  
**I wish as time goes by**  
_I wish I could find a way try not to cry _  
_As time goes by _  
**And soon as you reach a better place **  
_And soon as you reach a better place_  
**Still I'll give the world to see your face **  
_Still I'll give the world to see your face_  
_And I'm right here next to you _  
_It feels like you gone too soon _  
_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye _  
**It's hard to say**  
**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**

**So come on somebody**  
_Bye bye bye, bye, bye, bye_  
**Sing with me , wave your hands up high**  
_Bye by bye, bye, bye, bye_  
_Hey_

_'Cause this is for my people who just lost somebody _  
**Bye bye bye**  
_So this is for everybody_  
**Bye bye bye**  
_Just lift your hand to the sky_  
**Bye bye**  
'Cause we will never say bye bye 

Applause erupted into the room like an earthquake and Gabriella and Alex smiled. "Thanks," Alex said. "And I would like to say a few words for Gregory. You're gone, but we'll never say goodbye." Another round of applause filtered the room and the girls exited the stage and resumed their seats. Principal Matsui smiled at them then took that stage as well. If you wish to see Gregory's grave it is located at sunset Memorial park. Thank you again for coming and I hope you all take time to visit Gregory. Have a fun and safe weekend and if anyone is thinking any suicidal thoughts are is in depression, don't hesitate to talk to the consoler."

Principal Matsui exited off the stage and everyone got up and exited the school. Gabriella leaned into Troy as they walked towards the car. "I'm going with Paul," Alex announced.

"Oaky, be careful," Troy said pointing to her arm that had a cast on it. Alex rolled her eyes, but grinned after. "Sure, see you guys later." Gabriella and Troy climbed into his truck and Gabriella looked down at her stomach which had a tiny bump sticking out. "I'm going to be fat soon," she pouted.

"You're not going to be fat," Troy assured her and she looked up at him. "You're going to be caring our beautiful baby boy or girl and then you're going to have him or her and we'll be a happy family."

"Troy, you do understand that we have to plan this out?"

"Yeah, totally."

"We need a house or apartment. Daddy'll send me some money I'm sure, so that's not a problem, but I need a job and we need names for the baby and we need to buy some stuff - "

"Brie, chill. We have 9 months to plan this out. Which is over a half year, stop worrying."

"I just want this baby to be happy, Troy," she sulked.

"And he or she is," Troy said and placed his hand over her baby bump."

* * *

So, yeah, this story is coming to an end. A few more chapters I think and there will be no more sequels. I'm going to finish Bliss and Living with a Murderer and then I have a few new idea's I wanna put out there. this chapter was short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed and you'll review. Oh, and I'm going to Coco Kee's tomorrow for two days as a b-day present. It's an in door water park so I won't be able to update for two days.


	28. Living Hell

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country? **

The championship for Glencliff High and Hillsboro High. Both teams were hyped up for the night and the cheerleaders were ready to cheer for their teams.

The Colt, Glencliff's mascot, cartwheeled onto the court and the whole gym erupted into applause. Coming right after it, on the opposite side, the Eagle ran out, his hands moving up and down to make him look like an eagle. Then, both banners for both schools were set up. Bursting through first was Glencliff High's team, all clad in blue and lightning white on their jersey's. Next, Hillsboro's team ran through theirs. They were each dressed in white and red jersey's. Both teams were hyped up, ready to win.

Gabriella ran across the court and to Troy, giving him a huge, hard-press, kiss to the lips. "Mmm, Colt," she giggled into the kiss and pulled back, her arms warped around his neck. He smiled down at her and pecked her lips slowly. "Hey, baby. Hope you do good tonight."

"Me?" she asked in disbelief, but smiled after. "Troy, this is_ your_ game. I'm just cheering you on."

"Yeah, but when you look_ that_ good in a cheerleading outfit, people will be focused on you the whole time."

"How flattering. Just keep that in mind when all the boys look up my skirt when I'm doing one of my sexy tricks," Gabriella teased then turned. Troy smirked as she moved her body to cause effect. He ran after her, spinning her around in his arms. "Yeah right, Montez."

"Troy, you know I'm only joking. Now let me go, we have things to do." Gabriella leaned up once more to kiss him tenderly on the lips before turning and running back over to the squad. Troy, left with a goofy grin, went to his own station.

The gym smelt like sweat and sounded crazy. Both teams were playing hard and fast tonight, wanting dominance. Chad ran down court, his usual due now flopping around like a birds wings. He grinned at the opening and passed the ball to Troy. He ran to the 3-point line, made his signature position and shot the ball. It swerved in like a car swerving to win a race. Cheers once again erupted into the room and Troy ran down court.

Gabriella clapped her pom-poms together, her cheering time coming later into the game, as she was just supposed to watch it. Alex walked to her. "Well hello, Miss I-like-to-kiss-my-boyfriend-when-the-game-is-about-to-start," Alex said, eying the girl. Gabriella gave her a look, eyebrows raised to her hairline. "Well, why don't you go and do the same to Paul?"

"Right now?"

"Sure."

"I think blond really would suit you," Alex said with a teasing smirk. Gabriella gasped and hit her upside the head with a pom-pom. Alex grinned and walked back to her spot, their time to cheer reopening. Gabriella stepped up front, a little in front of the side line. "You might be good at football. You might be good at track. But when it comes to basketball, you might as well step back!"

The bases formed a circle and Gabriella ran to them, her energy raised to a high point. She stumbled onto their hands and into the air, finally feeling the feeling of being able to stand above the world. Her leg lifted skillfully in the air in a Heel Stretch. About a few seconds later she dropped, twirling into the bases hands.

With only 10 seconds left in the game, the weakest player Jason Scott, the Center, caught the ball. Zeke Baylor opened his hands wide, waiting for him to pass it. "Pass the ball, dude!" Jason passed the ball and it landed in Chad's hand who was down the court. Chad groaned and with only seconds left, dribbled the ball down to Bolton. He passed the ball perfectly and Troy turned. One second, he thought and shot the ball.

It was a long shot. About 20 feet away from the basket. The ball soared in the air like an eagle until it hit the basket. The ball rolled around the rim for a few seconds making the team antsy and anxious. And finally, what they all have been waiting for, the ball dropped into the basket. Majority of the audience fled up on their feet erupting into applause. Troy cheered and they all crowded together. The cheerleaders clamped their pom-poms together, roaring into a loud cheer and running to center court where everyone was all in the bundle, happy with the outcome, 19-36.

Troy gripped onto Gabriella, her giggles coming to his ears and blocking out everything around them. He did that a lot. Not noticing the world revolving around them, just noticing his beautiful Gabriella.

Their eyes connected in an instant. Everything around them slowing and silence buzzing their ears. Sometimes it would be like they're the only ones, no one else.

Both leaned in slowly, their lips touching softly. They gripped onto each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

But they did eventually when there actually was nothing in the background. No one was cheering anymore, everyone's eyes were instead trained on them. A chorus of 'Awe's" were heard around and Gabriella blushed deeply, burying her head into Troy's neck. The awe's turned to laughs the next second and soon the two embarrassed teens were laughing as well.

"Oh, God," Gabriella giggled as her and Troy marched out of the school. "I'm so humiliated!"

"It was cute," Alex protested. "Very."

"I object," a voice said. The four stopped and looked up. Gina was there, glowering at them. "It was despicable."

"Gina, go stick your head up your ass, okay? Why don't you just get out of my life before I jump because I will claw that fake hair out of your head," Gabriella snarled. Gina scoffed. "Fine, prego. For the next nine months, your life'll be a living hell,' Gina promised. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"I'd like to see you die," Gina snapped. "Have a nice day. Bye, bitch." Gina turned and Gabriella looked after her, blinking rapidly. She felt her muscles tighten and she almost charged at the Gina who was growing father apart, but there was warmth next to her and she immediately loosened. She looked up and there was Troy, looked down at her with worry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Hm, this was short...sorry for the long wait but school is a cramp. Plus my other life so...sorry. Hope you review.

Thanks!-Brittany


	29. Paul, What Are You Doing?

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?

**Chapter 29: Paul...What are you doing?**

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella called out to Troy as she walked up to them. It was the night of the party for the Championship and she couldn't find Alex. It was almost four a.m. 'have you seen Alex?" Troy looked at her over his shoulder. He placed the empty beer can in the trash before turning to her. "No, I haven't. Did you check her room?"

"That's the first place I checked, she's not there. I checked everywhere else in the house, but she's not here. Troy, did she go somewhere?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Troy asked. They were marching towards the front door. "Uh...drinking with Paul. They were taking shots and then I came over to stop her. She stopped and after a while she asked to go to the bathroom. She hasn't come back and that was hours ago!"

"Brie, calm down," Troy told her calmly, taking her in his hands. Gabriella pushed him away from her and crossed her arms. "No! I won't calm down, my cousin is out somewhere with a lunatic!"

"Maybe she's with Paul," Troy suggested, trying not to yell back at her for exploding. "I'll call him." Troy took out his cell and dialed Paul's number. Right away the call went to voice mail and Troy sighed. "His phone is off. Have you tried to call Alex?"

"Yes, but she's not answering! God, you're no help at all!"

"Why are you yelling?" Troy yelled "Your hormones are just going crazy, calm down!"

"Stop yelling at me, Troy!"

"Well stop worrying! I'm worried for her, too! Just calm down a bit. Take a few deep breaths and we'll find her. I promise." Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her closely to him. Gabriella nodded slowly, hugging him back just as tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling," Gabriella apologized softly. Troy smiled and kissed her temple. "Me too. But I really am worried about her, Brie. She's like my sister and if she's hurt someone is dead."

Gabriella giggled slightly.

But it was stopped when they heard a scream.

Not _a_ scream.

_Alex's _scream.

And a cry right after. Alex barely ever cried. She was brave. She was strong. But right now, she's in danger.

Gabriella and Troy pulled apart, looking at each other and communicating with their eyes. they both nodded slowly and departed from the house, running out onto the lawn and towards the scream.

"Paul, _what are you doing_?"

Paul was laying on Alex, holding her wrist down by her sides. Her clothes were almost gone, giving a semi-naked Alex. Both looked up, Alex had fear evident in her eyes and Paul had something in his, lust and want. And it was scary. Like, let me fuck you or I'll kill you.

"Nothing." Grin. Laugh.

_A few minutes earlier..._

_Alex and Paul were drunk, but Paul was more. His words were slurred, his movement was slanted. He looked like a complete mess._

_"You...okay, baby?' Alex asked, helping him stand._

_"Yeesshhhhh," he said with a twisted laugh. Alex laughed nervously and sat down on the grass, pulling him down. "Paul, you're totally wasted."_

_"Annnnud yoooouuuu aarrrrrrrrrg soooo hooooooooottttt," he responded with hardly any sense._

_"Maybe we should lay down," she told him, pushing him down onto the ground._

_Paul laughed and leaned up to kiss her. Alex was startled, but kissed back, loving the feel of his lips._

_Paul's hands skidded up her crop top and onto her sizzling skin. Alex pushed his hands away, but continued kissing him._

_The kiss grew more intense, tongues battling fiercely and Paul was moving his hand up Alex's shirt once more. Alex shook her head and pulled back. "Paul, stop. I'm a virgin and this isn't how I'd like to loose my virginity."_

_"Commmme on, babe. It'll be fasttttt and pleasuuuureraable." He started attacking her neck, sucking harshly and biting harshly. Alex winced and pushed his head away. "No." But he continued. he flipped them over, his hands reaching to remove her shirt. "Paul, stop!"_

_"Itttt ill just be a minu," he said._

_"I said stop!"_

_"Stoppppp squirmmmmming," he warned and pinned her hands down with one hand while the other hoarded her mouth. He took his hand off her mouth and replaced it with his mouth. Alex struggled as he tried to get her pants undone._

_He got them off successfully before starting at her shirt. He pulled back a minute and ripped off his shirt first. He then went and ripped Alex's shirt off, ripping the front open so he could see the bra covering her flesh._

_Alex took this as a chance. She screamed loudly and a cry came after. Paul frowned and pulled her arms by her sides again. "Please, Paul!"_

"Paul, _what are you doing_?"

"Nothing," he said with a grin. Then he laughed.

"Gabi! Troy!" Alex screamed, kicking her legs. Troy was already on it. He charged at Paul, tackling him to the ground. Paul groaned and Troy punched him once and that was enough. He fell into unconsciousness. Alex got up with the help of Gabriella. "He almost raped me!" Alex gasped. Gabriella hugged her and patted her back. Alex never cried, but she was. Greatly. "Alex, it's okay. Troy's got him." Troy was looking at him as if he wanted to kill him right here and now. "I wanna kill him," he whispered. He stood up after and went to Alex and Gabriella, hugging both of them tightly. "It's okay, Lex," Troy whispered to her.

After ten minutes just standing there, the three went inside, leaving Paul.

Alex stopped crying. She was just staring off into space as Troy and Gabriella sat next to her. Gabriella had wrapped her around a warm blanket.

"I actually thought he liked me," Alex whispered softly.

"I thought this place was going to be hell," Gabriella spoke. "But sometimes we assume things that can be true, but aren't. I'm sorry, Alex."

"I'm going to bed." She shrugged the blanket off of her and walked up the steps. Gabriella sighed and scooted closer to Troy, laying her head on his shoulder. "I hope she won't be too affected by this," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**This is a really crappy chapter, but I just wanted to update. My internet crashed at home and I'm at my grandmother's house using her computer, so I probably won't be able to update anymore for a few days or even weeks. Sorry, but I hope you understand.**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	30. The Acts of Forgiveness and Love

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**The big 3 O. Chapter 30: The Acts of Forgiveness and Love **

"Troy, can you help me with my homework," Savannah asked, holding out her worksheet. "Subtraction is retarded." Troy chuckled and sat down at the coffee table. He looked over the worksheet and smiled. "Well, how about we use your fingers. This is ten subtract 6. Put up ten fingers, take down six." Troy watched as Savannah put up all ten fingers then closed six. She counted what was left over. "Four?"

"Yup."

"What about this?" She pointed to one hundred subtract fifty. Troy smiled. "What's ten subtract five?"

"Five."

"Ten is similar to one hundred, just one extra zero. So, add on an extra zero to the five and you have your answer," Troy said smiling. Savannah smiled. "It's fifty because half of one hundred is fifty. Thanks, Troy." Savannah scribbled down her answer then fled through the others. Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriela who was sat on the couch, her knees bent up and her arms locking around them.

"You know, she's fine," Troy assured her sitting down. Gabriella looked up at him. "Troy, she hasn't come out of her room since Paul tried to rap her. She's bad and it's all my fault. I should've watched her."

"It's not your fault,' Troy told her. "It's that bastard's fault."

Gabriella nodded and put her legs down. She rubbed her stomach with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Tomorrow will be the first check up. We can see the baby," she said quietly. Troy nodded and leaned his head down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt and kissed the small bump. "Hey, baby," he said softly. "I'm your proud daddy and the woman you're in right now is your breathtakingly beautiful mommy. It must be crapped up in there, huh? Don't worry, I was in her once, it's not that bad." Troy chuckled and Gabriella gasped. The twins looked over to them and giggled.

"Troy! There are six little pairs of ears in this room. No dirty comments," Gabriella snapped, swatting him in the chest. Troy grinned and leaned up to kiss her slowly on the lips. Gabriella, not being able to stay mad, responded hungrily, parting her lips a bit. Her hand settled on his jaw line and his settled on her waist, close to her lower half. Gabriella giggled when she heard little footsteps totter out of the room.

Troy pushed Gabriella gently down on the couch with him on top, careful not to push hard on her swollen stomach.

"You're making me horny," Gabriella admitted, hardly moving away from his lips. Troy chuckled. "I'm way over horny, Brie." Gabriella giggled and pulled back from his lips. "Maybe later," she said softly. Troy nodded and got up.

"Well if it isn't Mister and Misses Bolton," Irene said, coming into the room with giggling twins. Gabriella eyed the girls. "Snitches."

"We don't like to watch you make out with each other," Hannah said silently with a giggle. Savannah nodded and went to do her homework, Hannah following in tow. "Yup, no PDA in this house," Irene said sternly, sitting in her chair. Troy raised his eyebrows. "Public Display of Affection? That's impossible for us not to that. Plus, it's not public, we're closed away from the public unless there's cameras."

"Troy, shut up," Gabriella said sternly then turned to Irene. "Where's everyone else?"

"Melissa left to find an apartment. Jessica went with her I think. Harold is outside with an overly excited Jamie, teaching him how to shovel up manure." Irene made a face and shook her head. "Alex is copped up in her room. I'm here. You guys are here. The twins are here."

"Actually, I'm not," Gabriella said, getting up. Troy looked up at Gabriella and was about to follow. She pushed him back down on the couch. "I'm just going in the basement for a while. I'll be back in a few."

"Can I come?" Savannah asked, getting up. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Sure. Come on."

"Are you going to sing?" Savannah asked once they were in the basement. Gabriella smiled and went to sit at the piano. Savannah sat next to her. "Yeah. I made this song. Wanna hear?" After Savannah nodded, Gabriella began to play softly. Her fingers danced across the white piano keys and a beautiful melody rolled out. She then started to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_  
_Everbody needs a song._  
_A beautiful melody,_  
_When the night's so long._  
_Cause there is no guarantee,_  
_That this life is easy._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart._  
_When there's no light to break up the dark,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._  
_When the waves are flooding the shore, _  
_and I can't find my way home anymore._  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When I look at you, _  
_I see forgiveness, _  
_I see the truth._  
_You love me for who I am,_  
_Like the stars hold the moon,_  
_Right there where they belong. _  
_and I know im not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._  
_When the waves are flooding the shore, _  
_and I can't find my way home anymore,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_You, appear just like a dream to me. _  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_  
_That cover me,_  
_All I need,_  
_Every breath that I breathe,_  
_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _  
_and I can't find my way home anymore,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._  
_I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

"That's beautiful," Savannah breathed, looking at the note sheet. "Really, Gabi, it's cool. I wanna be like you when I grow up, you know." She turned to Gabriella and Gabriella smiled. "Could you teach me how to play the piano?"

"It's a hard job," Gabriella told her, tilting her head to the side. Savannah shrugged and looked down at the white keys. "But it's so beautiful. When I grow up, I want to find someone to love like you and Troy and I want to make a song."

"Whatever your heart wants, Vanny," Gabriella said. Savannah looked up at her and smiled. "I'm glad you came here. It was getting a bit boring."

"I bring a party to a house?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows. Savannah shrugged. "Sure. I don't know what that means, but sure." Gabriella giggled and leaned into the piano. Her fingers swept at the keys again, playing a tuneful melody. Savannah smiled and watched as her fingers moved like water across the keys. "A trick I've learned from my mom is to go with the flow of the piano. Like, your inside of it and _you're_ playing, not the keys themselves."

"How do you do that?"

Gabriella turned to look at her. "Relax," she said. Savannah relaxed, letting her shoulders drop and a lazy smile to tug at her lips. Her small fingers curled on the white keys and her eyes were half closed. Gabriella grinned. "And then let your fingers work. But listen." Gabriella's fingers glided across the piano keys, pressing a pattern. "Do what I just did." Savannah looked down at the keys as her mind went back thirty seconds ago. "Okay." Like Gabriella's, her small fingers went across the keys silently and peacefully. Gabriella smiled a she watched Savannah with skilled hands play the piano.

Once done, Savannah stopped playing and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella grinned and nodded. "Amazing. It's like you were born for this."

"Thanks. Could you teach me more?"

Gabriella and Savannah played the piano all night, creating new tunes and rhythms. Playing and singing Gabriella's songs. And laughing and talking while they did.

* * *

"Your sister stole my girlfriend," Troy said, moving from in front of the basement door. Hannah shrugged and sipped some of her apple juice. "She stole my sister."

"She followed Gabriella."

"She went along with it."

"She wanted to learn more."

"She went along with it."

Troy rolled his eyes and fought the urge to go down to his girlfriend. So he turned and walked up the steps, towards Alex's room. "Alex?" He softly knocked on the door and it opened in a second. Alex was there with a smile. "Hey," she said. "Mom done making dinner?" She looked different. Tan skin, no bags, a smile at her lips. She smelt good, her hair was done. She didn't look miserable. "Alex?"

"Troy?"

"Alex." Troy smiled.

"Troy." She grinned back and Troy engulfed her in a tight hug. Alex giggled and pulled back. "I just figured out that Paul isn't worth a single tear. He's an asshole who thinks he can take away my virginity. Yeah, I don't_ think _so. So, I've been up here, thinking how I should kill him. I should either use a slug hammer or a butcher knife. What do you think?"

Troy laughed. "I think you're awesome!"

"Yeah, I think that too. Anyway, where's Gabi? Oh, my God. Don't tell me she had the baby yet."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she had the baby at six weeks pregnant and I'm not there to see," Troy said sarcastically.

Bolton, your sarcasm hurts me," Alex admitted, batting her eye lashes. Troy rolled his eyes and walked the other way and down the steps, Alex following. "Gabriella was stolen," Troy said, looking tired. Alex stared at him in disbelief. "And you're just standing there? You're such a great boyfriend."

"No, you idiot. Your little sister stole her. They're playing the piano."

"Is it Savannah? She loves music, you know."

"Yeah, it's Van. She actually played some, too. She's really good and her voice is amazing for her age."

"It is," Alex said, nodding. "You can sing, too. We should start a band." Troy tilted his head as he drunk his milk. Alex looked at him as she thought. They could start a band, right? Gabriella can play piano or the guitar and she could sing lead. I could sing, too right? And Troy can sing. Maybe even play the guitar. And maybe Savannah could be in it too. And Marissa and Sharpay. Alex smiled and nodded. "I think it's a good idea," Troy said, putting his glass down. "But maybe when Gabriella isn't pregnant. Not even after that. Her and I will be occupied with the baby."

Alex shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"Alex, honey, I'm glad you came out." Alex turned and smiled as Irene walked in with Jamie hanging on her hip. "Are you okay now?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Paul isn't worth the tears. I mean, he was a nice guy and I thought I'd have a shot with him, but when he's drunk, he seemed like a different person. I actually thought he was going to rape me."

"I wanted to kill him," Troy snarled. Harold agreed as he walked into the kitchen with a gun. Alex stared at him wide-eyed. Irene raised an eyebrow. And Troy was smirking. "What? I'm not going to shoot the boy." Troy pouted and Alex sighed. "I found this outside." He turned serious. "Be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Who to get hurt?" Melissa said, walking in with Jessica. Jessica was quiet. She always was since she made friends. She knew what she did to Gabriella was unfair and mean. She knew Gabriella hated her. And she knew she wasn't welcomed here, but was able to because they were so kind. She still hadn't talked to Gabriella, but she was going to. Troy, too.

"How was the house hunt? Find anything?" Alex asked, jumping up on the counter.

"We did," Melissa said. "It's awesome. Not too far from here. But we're leaving soon back to California. Maybe a half year or even a year. Our parents don't want us staying too long."

"Where's Gabriella?" Jessica said, finally talking. "I need to talk to her."

"About what?"

Jessica turned to look at Alex and sighed. "I just need to. Where is she?"

"She's in the basement," Jamie said. Then, very loudly, shouted; "_Brie! Come up here now!_"

Gabriella walked up the stairs. Her eyes darted to Jamie. "James! What the he...ck?" She fixed her sentence when Harold and Irene shot her a look. Troy laughed. It was the longest heck he's ever heard. Jamie shrugged. "Jessica wants you." Gabriella looked at Jessica and Jessica silently nodded. 'Okay," Gabriella said, shrugging. "What did you want to say?"

"Well, could we talk in private?"

"Sure."

Gabriella was still blazing with fury with Jessica. She didn't care about Gina anymore, but _Jessica_? Jessica and her have been friends since she saved her from getting raped at that party. She's the Jessica who is called a slut, but is a real bubbly girl with a fascinating and great personality. The only fight they've had was about a boy. They found out the next day he had a girlfriend already and they went back to being friends, laughing about it. But this is so much different. Troy was hers. Gina was her enemy. Jessica let those slip her mind and she went to her slutty form.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Jessica said once they were in the room. Gabriella sighed and placed her folded hands in her lap. "Gina's a bitch," Jessica said. "I let my slutty side take over me and I'm sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant—"

"You could have hurt the baby," Gabriella interrupted, frowning. "I didn't even think of that. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant, but I would have been devastated."

"I know," Jessica said softly. "And I would do anything to take it back."

"I forgive you," Gabriella said. "But don't pull that slut shit again."

Jessica smiled and nodded her head. "Sure. Do you think you could put up with me for six months or so?" Jessica asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Yeah. That'd be great actually. You'll be able to see little baby Bolton."

"Bolton? You're engaged?"

"Don't call me stupid," Gabriella said slowly and quietly. "But I want Troy to ask me to marry him. I don't care if we're young and only in high school. And, I don't want him to marry me because I'm pregnant. I want him to marry me because he truly loves me. Like, he'll be my forever. He already feels like it."

"Gabriella, you're too good," Jessica said smiling. "It's crazy, but that's okay if you're crazy in love."

* * *

_What did you think? Sorry for updating late. At the beginning of this story I would update almost every day, but it slowed down after a while. I hope you review. Story is almost done..._

_Thanks!-Brittany_


	31. Daddy's Little Girl

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?

Chapter 31: Daddy's Little Girl

It smelt of blood and cold metal. People were swarming the waiting room, lobby, and entering and leaving different rooms, visiting the sick or recovering. They were walking to room 83, Gabriella drinking her last glass of water. "God, I'm going to have to pee soon," she announced. Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Well the doctor said drink about four cups of water for the ultrasound. Your bladder needs to be full."

"I'm scared," Gabriella confessed quietly. "What if something is wrong with the baby?"

Troy sighed and kissed her temple, his arm draping around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Brie. Nothings wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he replied softly. Gabriella smiled up at him and kissed the small stumble growing on his chin.

"Come right in here," Doctor Harman told then. "Gabriella, do you mind lifting your shirt up a bit and laying on the chair?" Gabriella smiled and nodded 'yes'. Troy helped her up on the chair before she lifted her shirt over her barely showing baby bump.

"This is going to feel cold," Doctor Haman told her, taking out a little tube. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered softly. Shivers raced up her body as Doctor Haman squirted the clear water-based jelly around her stomach. He then got the hand-held probe and rubbed gently over her swollen stomach. A fuzzed picture appeared on the ultrasound machine. A fuzzed picture of the small six inch dot. Gabriella smiled.

"Listen to its heartbeat," he said. The soft, barely audible pounding sounded their ears and Gabriella chocked back a blissful sob. She gripped onto Troy's hand as she looked at the screen. "Oh, my God," she whispered. Troy nodded, swallowing a hard lump and kissing her forehead. "Do you want to know the sex?" Doctor Harman asked, moving his hand skillfully across Gabriella's belly. Troy looked down at Gabriella. "I don't know," she said softly.

"Maybe we should keep it a secret," Troy suggested.

"Okay."

The couple couldn't keep their eyes off of what they created. Even at a young age, they were happy that they're bringing a wonderful creation into this world. "It'll be worth it," Gabriella said with a nod. Troy nodded in agreement and kissed her head. "Way worth it."

The sonogram pictures showed the baby in its small form. "Ready to go?" Troy asked, grabbing Gabriella's hand. She nodded and kissed their intwined fingers.

As soon as they stepped foot into the house, questions were thrown their way. Alex was first, jumping up and down at the small sonogram. "Ohmigod! This is so awesome! I'm gonna be an...aunt, right? Oh, who cares!"

"You have about 30 more weeks for that," Troy told her, slipping the pictures from her hand. "Don't mess them up, either."

"Let me see," Irene said, slipping between everyone. She looked at the pictures with a big smile. "Think what'll he or she will look like later on."

"Is it a he or she?" Savannah asked, plopping herself up on a chair.

"We want it a surprise," Gabriella said. "We don't care what gender the baby is."

"I want a boy," Jamie yelled. Hannah shook her head and pressed her ear to Gabriella's stomach. "It's a girl!"

"How come?"

"Because it is. Right, Gabi?" Hannah stepped back and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. We want it a surprise."

"Meaning we won't know until she gives birth," Troy filled in. Gabriella nodded. "How are babies made?" Everyone turned to Savannah who had her head tilted, looking at the sonogram. "I mean, this is _weird_. The baby is a_ dot_." She looked up at them. "How are babies made?"

"Uh..." Troy laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Harold sat down in his leather chair in a huff. "See, this is why you don't get pregnant."

"We used protection," Gabriella defended them. "But it doesn't really matter now. We're glad at what we did."

"Hello!" Everyone once again turned to Savannah. "How are babies made?"

"They're made out of love," Gabriella said softly.

"But I love my family. Will _I _get pregnant?" Hannah asked. She shot Harold an odd glance when he spit his coffee out. "Daddy!"

"You will _not_ get pregnant," he said, wiping at his mouth. "You're only_ six_!"

"Can I get pregnant?" Jamie shot in. Alex threw him a weird look. "I don't think so, buddy," she said, laughing a bit.

"When's your next ultrasound?" Alex asked, sitting down.

"Sixteen weeks," Gabriella said and sat down with troy, too. Savannah sat down in front of her. "How are babies made?"

"Oh, my God, Savannah shut up," Alex groaned, throwing her head back. Savannah giggled and looked at Gabriella who had an amused expression. "Well," Gabriella started. "babies _are_ made from love, but a special, more _physical_ love."

"Like chasing each other around on the playground? I do that with my friend, Jason."

"Not really like that," Troy said.

"Fine, like sex?"

Harold once again spit his coffee out.

SLRGGC

"Troy," Gabriella groaned. "we're gonna be late."

"Hold your baby, woman," Troy said, slipping his shoes on. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shrugged on her jacket. Today was her second ultrasound. Today she was four months pregnant. It had been so long since she had found out she was going to have a baby.

This time, Alex was coming with them.

"Are you guys ready?" Alex asked, pelting down the steps in a hurry. Gabriella nodded then threw Troy a glance. He was fixing his hair in the mirror. Gabriella sighed and went to grab the door handle. As she did, the doorbell rung. "That was...weird," she murmured before pulling open the door and gasping.

"Daddy..."

"Gabriella...I missed you so much." Without anything else said, they pulled each other into a well deserved hug. Gabriella was nearly to tears. "Oh, my God. Daddy, I missed you so much." The two pulled back and smiled at each other. "I thought you weren't coming for another month..."

"What? And let them make me cancel another date to see my daughter? Yeah, right. Plus, I want to see my grandchild," he said softly, the last part. His eyes traveled down and he held his breath at the four month bump sticking out of her stomach. His mind finally snapped into reality. "This is...amazing," he muttered. "Wow...never. I must be...old. This is...wow."

"Is it...a good wow?" Gabriella asked, swallowing slightly. Mike looked up at his daughter and grinned. "Jeez, Gabi. No need to doubt my supportability. Of course it's a good wow." He pulled her back into another hug and the two stayed like that. Alex and Troy watched in the background. "Aw, father and daughter together again," Alex joked. Mike pulled back and grinned. But it faltered as soon as it came. "You aren't my little girl anymore..."

"Daddy..."

"This is...my little girl...you're already...pregnant." Mike sighed and put his head in his hands. Gabriella ran a shaky hand through his hair and pulled him in for another hug. She whispered soothingly in his ear, "I'll always be your little girl, daddy." She sighed and placed her free hand over her baby bump. "_Always_."

"Can I come to the ultrasound?" Mike asked suddenly, pulling away. Gabriella looked up at him, confused. "Of course. You don't need to ask."

"Is he here yet..." Irene came strolling into the living room and as soon as she saw him, she broke out into a huge smile. "Be back by six."

"We will," Mike said and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

SLRGGC

"Look at the baby," Doctor Harman said, pointing to the screen. The baby had grown, that's for sure. It was bigger than six inches.

Mike swallowed harshly and grabbed Gabriella's free hand. Tears silently leaked out of his eyes. "Daddy, are you okay?" He looked down and smiled. Gabriella leaned up and wiped at his tears. "I'm fine. Just a bit...emotional."

Gabriella smiled and laid back down, looking at the screen and listening to the soft melody of the heart beat. "It's okay."

SLRGGC

It was six when they arrived home. The lights in the house were shut off, everything was quiet.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked in a hush whisper. "Troy?" Her eyes scanned the dark room. No one was with her...Where'd they all go?

"Gabriella, follow me," Jamie whispered slowly. Gabriella followed his voice until she saw light illuminate from the backyard. She gasped lightly and advanced forward, sliding the door open. She went completely numb. Decorations of all sorts danced across the lot. Candles lined in a path led to where her dad was standing, smiling with a guitar in his hands. Everyone else was standing along the candles, grinning. Gabriella blinked rapidly, her head throbbing on trying to figure out what the hell was going on. ...So she asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Gabriella," Mike started, walking forward. Gabriella looked at him, her mouth gaped. "you can't be my little girl forever. Don't say you can, either, because you can't. You're starting a family. _Soon. Very _soon, I'm going to be walking you down the aisle as the wedding march plays. Then I know you won't be my little girl. You'll be his." Mike tilted his head to Troy who was smiling. "And you're going to have a beautiful baby. Before any of that happens, I want to...I want to sing you something."

"Daddy..."

Mike took a deep breath as he strummed at the guitar and started singing. Gabriella looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_  
_And I've gotta like it or not_  
_She's got dreams too big for this town_  
_And she needs to give 'em a shot_  
_Whatever they are_," Mike sung softly, Gabriella feeling more emotional than she's ever felt.

_"Looks like she's all ready to leave_  
_Nothing left to pack_  
_There ain't no room for me in that car_  
_Even if she asked me to tag along_  
_God I gotta be strong_."

"_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_  
_ As ready as she's ever been_  
_ Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_ The prize is hers to win_  
_ She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road_  
_ Baby get ready..._  
_ Get set_...  
_ Don't go_..."

Mike smiled and Gabriella wiped at a tear, smiling weakly back.

"_She says things are fallen into place_  
_ Feels like they're fallen apart_  
_ I painted this big ol' smile on my face_  
_ To hide my broken heart_  
_ If only she knew_  
_ This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say _  
_ This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_  
_ Of her and her dreams_  
_ And spreadin' her wings._"_  
_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_  
_ As ready as she's ever been_  
_ Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_ The prize is hers to win_  
_ She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road_  
_ Baby get ready_...  
_ Get set_...  
_ Don't go_..."

"_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_  
_ As ready as she's ever been_  
_ Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_ The prize is hers to win_  
_ She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road_  
_ Baby get ready_...  
_ Get set_...  
_ Please Don't go_..."

"_Don't go_...  
_ Don't go_...  
_ She's gotta do what she's gotta do_...  
_ She's gotta do what she's gotta do_." After a few more strings, Mike was done and Gabriella fell into him, crying. He smiled and hugged her back. "Gabriella..."

"Daddy, I love you so, so , so, so much."

"Turn around," He whispered in her ear. He pulled back and kissed her temple before turning her around, Gabriella getting the shook of a lifetime. "Oh, my God, Troy."

He was in front of her.

On one knee.

Holding out a ring placed neatly in its case.

"Gabriella, I know we're young. I we're only in high school and we're leaving soon, but I can't wait until college or after college. We already broke one rule by getting you pregnant," he said with heart and humor. Gabriella chocked on a giggle behind her hand. Troy smiled. "I love you so much. I know you know I love you, but I_ really_ love you. You know I spent five hours on the phone with your dad, convincing him to let me do this? Telling him how much we love each other...how much_ I_ love you. I love you're giggle. i love your smile. I love your confidence. I love how you dress. I love how you smell of Japanese Cherry Blossom. I love how you humor me so much. I love how I humor you and you laugh. I love how independent you are. I love how beautiful you are. I love how amazing you are. I love how blissful and bubbly you are. Gabriella, I love you. Every inch, every part, every trait. And..." He sucked in a breath and smiled. "And...will you marry me, Gabriella?"

"Troy..."

"You don't have to say yes. I mean, it would be an honor. We could wait. Wait, no, you think I'm doing this because you're pregnant, don't you? That's what your dad thought. Gabriella, I promise, I love you and I've thought of this before. All the time."

"Troy..."

"You must hate me right now." He sighed. "I'm throwing this on you and you're pregnant. You don't want another part added to make this relationship more grown-up..."

"Troy, shut the hell up," Gabriella said, smiling. "and let me talk." Troy looked up at her and Gabriella smiled. "Troy, I love you. I've thought of this too. I mean, if it were anyone else, I would assume they're only doing this because I'm pregnant. But...you're _you_. And Troy Bolton would never do that." Troy smiled and Gabriella leaned down to kiss him lingeringly on the lips. "I would love to marry you," she whispered softly when she pulled back, looking him directly into the eyes. Troy grinned and pulled the ring out without loosing eye contact. He slipped the ring on her finger left ring finger. "This ring was my mom's ring," he said softly. "My dad gave it to me when she died. I vowed to use it with my true soulmate. With my love forever. With Gabriella Montez. And, uh, that was a new addition. I didn't know you back then."

Gabriella giggled and pulled him into a passionate kiss, applause setting off in the background. Gabriella pulled back and rested her head on Troy's. "God, I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too," he whispered. He bent down and kissed Gabriella's stomach, whispering to it. "And I love_ you_."

* * *

_What do you think? They got married, too. Could you review please? Oh, and this story is really almost over. Like, I think two or more chapters. Then an Epilogue maybe containing their life after the baby and wedding. What do you think? Please review? _

_Thanks!-Brittany_


	32. Aurthos Note

_Dear Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country? readers,_

_So, really I have the rest of SLRGGC done, but my computer totally crashed. I need a new cord and the internet isn't working. When I get it, I'll copy and paste from Microsoft Word and update right away. Right now I'm on my parents computer. It would seem easy to convert the story to here, but my flash drive broke as well. But, I can tell you what was in the chapters, just some facts. _

_So chapter 32, right? Well, Gabriella and Troy name the baby to a special name I think you will all like. Also, they have an engagement party and Troy is drunk out of his mind. Alex and him are doing the Cat Daddy**(Picture Zac Efron and Selena Gomez doing the Cat Daddy!)**and Gina comes to Gabriella whilst they're doing so. They go back to back until Gabriella stops and her water breaks. Right there, too. And guess what, Troy is drunk. (: So after that they have the baby. I won't tell if it's a boy or girl, I want you to guess and whoever guesses rights gets chapter 32 before it hits the site...well, I'll try and give it to them. _

_Chapter 33 is life after the baby is born. Gabriella and Troy fight constantly, tearing their relationship apart. Think they will survive? _

_Chapter 34 is the wedding, finally! That's all you need to know, (: _

_So, I hope you're satisfied. If you're not, sorry. I just can't upload. Well, if I get a flash drive this weekend, I will, actually. Anyway, I hope you all don't hate me right now and want to tear me to shreds. (: _

_Sincerely, _

_brittanyZVAmoore a.k.a Brittany_

* * *

_Thanks!-Brittany_


	33. Chapter 32: Welcome, Vanessa Kate Bolton

Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?

A/N: Just decided to rewrite the chapters. The other computer is totally broken and so I only can rewrite it.

"We never thought of names," Gabriella pointed out. She was sat between Troy's legs as he leaned against the old oak tree hidden in the depths of the park. He was silently stroking seven month baby bump. It had gotten quit large, Gabriella complaining about it all the time. But of course that's why Troy was there; to shut her up about it and be happy they're having a baby.

"I was thinking of that the other day," Troy admitted, stilling his hand over the mound. "I have a few boys names, a few girls, too."

"Let me hear," Gabriella demanded softly.

"Well, I was thinking since your middle name is Marie, if we had a girl, we could name her Marie. Or Maria. I also thought of Jaymie, Kate, Nicole, and Kathrine," Troy listed off. "And for boys I have, Nicholas, Jorge Jorge. Spelled both the same, but Jorge is _Jor-g_. And Jorge is _Hor-Hey_. And for short it could be J.J. I also have Liam, Devon, and Avan."

"I like Avan and Nicholas and Liam, but Jorge Jorge is a bit confusing. But, my uncle's name was Jorge(_Hor-Hey_)." She smiled. "I like Avan and Nicholas really much."

"Avan Nicholas is good to go. How about a girl?"

Gabriella thought for a moment then went back in time. When she was little, like six years old, one year before her mom died, she had thought of what it would be like to have a little girl of her own. She had said she was going to name her with fate and something amazing, with a meaning.

Knocking her out of her thoughts, a butterfly landed on her stomach. It had pretty lavender wings and was the most precious creature she's ever seen. Gabriella smiled, a thought popping up in her head. "Vanessa Kate," she whispered. "I want to name the baby Vanessa if a girl. My grandmother's name was Vanessa and her middle name was Kate before she passed away. She had a funeral and when I walked up to see her, a butterfly had landed on her casket. My mom told me it was good luck for her after life because Vanessa means 'butterfly'. So, I kind of think this is good luck, you know?"

Troy smiled, looking down at the beautiful butterfly still resting on the baby bump. He nodded and kissed Gabriella's hair. "Perfect," he whispered.

**A/N: Vanessa said a butterfly landed on her mom's stomach whilst pregnant with her and that's how she got her name. That's why I'm doing this. (:. **

The butterfly flew away after a moment and Gabriella shifted in Troy's grasp. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go eat."

* * *

The music eased its way around the backyard as friends and family dance to it. The backyard was crowded, full of drunken teens and adults who were here for Troy and Gabriella's engagement party. Well, excluding Jamie, of course. He was dancing with Troy doing the Cat Daddy. Gabriella shook her head as she brought her bottle of water to her lips. "Parties are so boring when you can't have alcohol."

"What? Girl, this party is the shit!" Alex exclaimed loudly, throwing her cup up in the air, spilling out the ivory colored alcohol. Gabriella squealed loudly as droplets fell on her. "Alex!"

"Wait, I am so in this," she announced, trotting off towards Troy and Jamie.

_Cat daddy when I dougie, cat daddy when I member_  
_ (when I member) rockin' skinnies they for rejetz I remember_  
_ Competition see the crease, they surrender_  
_ Smokin' Wyclef kush_  
_ Now I'm gone till November_  
_ Move your arms like your wheel chair stunt'n_  
_ Drop low grab your shoulder like fuck it_  
_ Tell Power 106 to bang this shit_  
_ Big up to my bro Sam, he the king of this shit_

Gabriella leaned back in her seat, watching amused as the two drunken teens and Jamie and a few other people continue to do the Cat Daddy. When she felt a presence newt to her, she turned to the source and her jaw tightened.

It was Gina and her stupid posse.

"Well, you look bigger, Gabriella. Maybe you should lay off the junk food."

"I'm eating for two," Gabriella seethed, standing. "What's your excuse, bitch?"

Gina gasped and crossed her arms. "I bet you aren't even pregnant," she snapped. "You were just worried that Troy was going to pick me instead of you."

"Oh, yeah, that's totally the reason," Gabriella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You of all people should know I'm pregnant."

Gina scoffed. "Yeah, I probably should, but I bet it isn't even Troy's. Everyone knows who you were back then. A stupid slut and drunkie. Took drugs, too, probably."

"Okay, get your facts straight," Gabriella ordered, standing. " I was not a— " Gabriella stopped abruptly and she dropped her water bottle. Quickly, her hand flew to her stomach and she groaned. Her face had changed quickly into a look of horror and pain. "Oh, no." A wet substance dripped down her legs and her breath quickened. "No, no. Not now."

"What?" Gina questioned, confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"I— my water just broke," Gabriella blurted out and she turned quickly to see Troy. He was dancing still and his pants were now to his ankles. Jamie was behind him, holding up his belt and laughing his head off. Alex was laughing too and so was Troy.

"My baby father is drunk and I'm in labor," Gabriella said, panicking. "Troy," she said, running as best as she could over to him. He turned and when he saw Gabriella, he smiled. "Gabi! My engaged girlfriend. How's it going? Is that baby fine?"

"If your definition of fine is 'I'm in labor', then yes, I'm fine! Troy, my water broke."

Everyone around them seemed to stop and look at Gabriella shocked. Troy broke out of his trance as his mind made its way back. "Okay, let's go. We have to get to the hospital."

"You can't drive," Gabriella told him.

"I can!"

Gabriella turned and sighed a sigh of relief. Jessica and Melissa were coming over, their faces both excited and concerned.

The ride to the hospital was frantic. Jamie was sat on Alex's lap while Troy and Gabriella sat beside each other. Melissa and Jessica were up front with Melissa driving because she had hardly drunk.

Gabriella huddled close to Troy, still clutching her stomach. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me, too," Troy said, kissing her forehead. "But we'll get through this, okay?"

Gabriella nodded silently then hissed in pain.

"Okay, so I called your dad, Gabs," Jessica said from the front. "And I called Irene and Harold. They're getting the girls now and heading over to the hospital."

"Thank you so much," Gabriella said, her breath quickening. Troy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We're almost there, Gabriella. Hang on."

When they arrived, Troy quickly helped Gabriella out of the car and picked her up, running quickly into the building and to the receptionist desk. "My fiancee is in labor," he said frantically. "Her water just broke."

The woman looked up shocked then called out to another nurse. The other nurse wheeled over a wheel chair and Gabriella was sat on it carefully. "Wait, don't leave me, Troy," she said, reaching out for his hand. Troy's eyes became sad. He turned to the nurse. "I have to go with her."

The nurse nodded, understanding.

Gabriella clutched at Troy's hand violently and Troy winced fifteen minutes later. "_Ow_, Gabriella," Troy complained and Gabriella shot him a death glare.

"Dammit, Troy! Don't you dare say that!" Gabriella screeched. "I am the one giving birth to—_Owwww_!" Gabriella tried to breathe as a contraction hit. "Troy," she called out in pain. Troy nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know, but it's going to be over soon."

"Oh, God," Gabriella mewled and threw her sweaty head back. Her fresh curls were sticking to her forehead like honey and sweat beads dripped from her body. Dr. Harman came in. "Okay, Gabriella. On your next contraction I'm gonna need you to push for me, can you do that?"

"I don't know," she got out painfully. "It hurts so badly. I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

Gabriella looked up and gasped as her father stood there in a pair of scrubs. He looked like he was crying, but a smile was on his face. "You have to, okay? For me, for the baby. For your mom."

Gabriella nodded and shut her eyes closed tightly. Troy bent over and kissed her lips softly then pulled back. Gabriella let out a sound of pain as her contraction hit. "Okay, I need you to push, Gabriella. Push for me."

Gabriella did, her eyes closed tight and her head lifting off the pillow. Her hands gripped both Troy and Mike and both men winced in pain. "I...can't do it anymore," she said, crying.

"Gabriella," Troy said, leaning down to her. her body was shaking and she was shaking her head. "Gabriella, look at me." Her wide brown eyes looked at his and just a fraction of her relaxed. "You can do this, okay? We went through a lot and now our baby is about to be born. Don't you want him or her to see the world?" She nodded. "Good, then push. For you, for me, for us. Okay, push."

Gabriella pushed and Dr. Harman cried. "I see the head. Great job, Gabriella. Now just keep pushing."

Mike looked down at his daughter and memory flooded into his mind. She looked so much like her mother...

_"Keep pushing, Marie. Almost there, come on," eighteen-year-old Mike Montez said. He bent and gaze a chaste kiss to Marie. "Come on." _

_"I can't Michael. It hurts so much. I can't," Marie cried out. _

_"You have to," Mike said. "We made our little baby and if you don't, everything we went through is gone. Plus or little baby. Please, M.M., push. Can you do it?" _

_Marie nodded and pushed harder. A minute later, soft cries were heard around the room. Marie collapsed on the bed in a heap of sweat and soft cries of joy and pain came from her lips. "It's a girl," the doctor announced, wrapping the baby in a small blanket and handing her off to the parents. "Congratulations." _

_Marie cried out once again as she held their baby girl close to them. "She's so beautiful," she said. _

_"Gabriella Marie Montez," Mike whispered. He kissed her little forehead. "Our baby girl."_

Cries of the baby eased around the room as Gabriella collapsed back on the bed limply. "It's a girl," Doctor Harman said, smiling at the couple. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Please," Gabriella whispered, holding her hands out. Emotions ran through Gabriella as she looked down at her and Troy's beautiful creation. "She's beautiful." She had silky black hair in wisp of curls on her small head and her eyes were deep blue. Gabriella let out a emotional sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my God."

"Vanessa Kate Bolton," Troy whispered, leaning down to Vanessa. "She's so beautiful." He ran two fingers along her small head. "Hey, little Bolton. Welcome to Earth. Was it cramped in mommy's stomach?"

Gabriella giggled and Troy looked up at her, unable to stop smiling. "You did amazing, Brie," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Gabriella grinned and pulled away. "I love you so much, Troy." She looked down at the small life in her arms. "And I love you, too, Vanessa Kate."

"She's beautiful."

The two new parents looked up at mike, He was standing still on the side of Gabriella, gazing down at Vanessa. "She's beautiful. Looks so much like the both of you." When he wiped his eyes, Gabriella frowned. "Oh, dad." She held an arm out and Mike leaned down for a hug. Troy slipped Vanessa out of Gabriella's arm and watched thoughtfully as the two hugged each other.

He looked down at Vanessa and she looked up at him. Her pink lips was parted and her wide blue eyes were staring in wonder up at Troy. "I'm your daddy," Troy said. "Welcome."

* * *

**I forget most of what I written before, but remembered most of it. I hope you enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter out soon, Please review and tell me how I did. Oh, and what did you think of the name?**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	34. Ending Chapters Enjoy!

**I'm just putting the rest of the story here. It's finally the END!**

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 33**

**Enjoy!  
**

One week and Gabriella and Vanessa was out the hospital. Troy had stayed every night, talking with Gabriella and taking her to their daughter. She was sore and weak, especially after going through labor being only seventeen. But she said she was okay with that when she got to look at her daughter, got too feed her by herself. It was amazing, the most amazing things that's ever happened to her.

"I told you it was a girl," Savannah said excitedly, jumping up and down on the arm of the couch. "Vanessa! Vanessa! Vanes—"

"Savannah, shush," Irene scolded her. "Vanessa is only one week old, you can't be loud around her. And Gabriella is weak and tired, she needs rest; they both do."

"How come?"

"Well, Gabriella was in pain while she was having Vanessa and Vanessa was just born. Just let them rest," Irene concluded silently. Gabriella smiled weakly at her then turned to Savannah. "After a few hours you can come up and hold her, I promise."

"Yay!—I mean, yay," Savannah corrected, smiling.

"And can I hold her too?" Hannah said, sitting up. "I wanna hold Vanessa."

"You can, but later on," Troy said. "We'll be upstairs." He placed a hand in the crease of Gabriella's back and led her up the mahogany stairs. Gabriella gazed down at their baby and she knew that nothing could bring her down. She was so precious, the same eyes. She wish they were blue, but Troy said they were beautiful. Gabriella had agreed. She had long copper hair, too. Just like Troy. Maybe she would grow up looking like him. Maybe even her, too. It's most likely since, you know, Vanessa is a girl and so is she. Gabriella stopped herself from giggling.

They were moving into their own apartment soon, but for now, at least until Vanessa is one month old they stay here. Her basinet was placed neatly by the foot of their bed and the door was locked at all times. They had brought a few clothes. Alex and Sharpay and Melissa and Jessica all brought girl clothes and Mike, Harold and even Chad brought some boy clothes. They're just going to give them back to the stores, hopefully they still have recites.

Gabriella placed Vanessa gently in her bassinet. The girl looked up at her parents. She didn't know how to smile, she was only one week, but the jumpy, energetic milky brown eyes told them how happy she was. Troy smiled.

"She's so beautiful," Gabriella said, reaching down. Vanessa gripped at her long, slender pointer finger with her small hand. She wrapped her fingers around it and let out a sound. Gabriella giggled. "Well, she looks like you," Troy said truthfully. "Ready to go rest?"

"Yeah, come on. We'll be right there, _niño_." Vanessa tilted her head to the side and Gabriella smiled. "It means child in Spanish," Gabriella classified. She looked up at Troy and gave him a slow, soft kiss on the lips.

Troy smiled.

They separated after a moment and Troy lead Gabriella to the bed, getting into it.

"I missed this bed," Gabriella said with a giggle, stretching across it.

class="Section2"

Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand. "I missed just you and me. No nasty smelling hospital. I love you, Brie."

She looked at him. "I love you, too."

SLRGGC

Two restless weeks. Two grumpy teenage parents. Two voices yelling at each other. One screaming infant.

The house was a mess.

It's been three weeks since the birth and two since they arrived home. Things haven't gone so well. Along with Jamie and the twins, Vanessa was crying and screaming constantly, waking up at the most unreasonable hours. This meant three a.m. in the morning. This caused many fights for them.

"Troy," Gabriella groaned, rolling over as the cry of Vanessa erupted. "Please."

"No," he said groggily.

"Troy."

"No."

Gabriella's jaw clenched and she sat up, quickly moving out of bed. "Fine," she muttered and wiped at her wet eyes. She went and picked up Vanessa, holding her close to her chest. Her eyes wandered over to the night stand.

4:45 a.m.

Great.

class="Section4"

"Won't you stop crying?" Gabriella pleaded softly. "It's killing me."

Vanessa opened her mouth to let out another cry, but she instantly closed it and went quiet. Gabriella smiled and settled her little head on her shoulder. "Daddy's not helping much," she whispered, her eyes going to Troy who was in a temporary coma. "And we keep fighting...it's horrible." She thought back on the fights the past two weeks. Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

_"Troy, you're not doing anything! All you do is sit around while I take care of _our_ baby, remember? Remember, that Vanessa is your baby, too? You're not doing anything! When was the last time you actually got up and went to put her back to sleep? When was the last time I actually got a good night sleep, huh?" _

_"Gabriella, stop yelling, Vanessa is crying. I'm trying to help, okay? I already told you; I'm not ready to be a father just yet. I'm only seventeen." _

_"Well, news flash, Troy; so am I! I'm not ready, but at least I'm not neglecting my child!" _

_"Neglecting?" He flared with anger. "I'm not neglecting Vanessa! I do my share! I change her diaper! I change her clothes! I feed her when you're sore! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong." _

_"Everything! You help, Troy, but not enough! You fed her once; you change her diapers hardly ever! And don't you dare say you change her clothes because you don't! You're doing nothing! Am I the only one in this relationship?" _

_"I don't understand why you come at me when I try and help! What do you want?" _

_"I want you to help, Troy! You got up once to get out baby out of the two weeks she's been here. I got up every other time. I got up a some time every morning to feed our baby. To change her diaper or something. What do you do?" _

class="Section5"

_"I do a lot!" Troy stood up and his fist clenched. "You act like you're perfect, Miss 'Oh, I'm great at everything! I'm miss Independent'! Well, if you are, what do you want?" _

_Gabriella screamed, nearly ripped her hair out. "You're such a dick! I want help, Troy! Help! I'm so tired, so sleepy and sore and all you care about is yourself! And don't say you do stuff or what do I want from you! It's all bullshit!" _

_"Gabriella, just calm down—"_

_"C'mon, Nessie." Gabriella turned, ignoring Troy and went to pick up Vanessa. She walked out of the house, tears leaking from her cheeks. A few hours later she came back of course, crying so hard she forgot she was angry. She came into Troy's arms and they forgave each other, but it started all over the next day. _

"It's so hard, Ness. Does he even love us anymore?"

"Gabriella..."

Gabriella turned stiffly towards the bed. Troy was sat up, running a hand down his face. He crawled over to them and threw an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He nestled his head in the conjoining of Gabriella's neck and shoulders. He had heard her soft cries and woke up. Then he heard her question towards Vanessa. Of course he loves her. "Gabriella, I'm really sorry." He sat up and sighed. Gabriella had her head turned away, her soft hair hiding her face. "Of course I love you," he said. "I will never stop, you have to believe me. I know these past nights I've been a"—He looked down at Vanessa—"donkey, but I still love you and Vanessa. I promise I'll be better, wake up at night and try and put her to sleep." He sighed. "Brie, will you look at me?"

Brie.

He hadn't called her that in a while.

Gabriella turned to him slowly. Troy gave her a soft smile. "You promise?" she whispered. Troy nodded then bent and took Vanessa from her. "I promise to take care of our creation. But you have to promise never to doubt my love for you."

"Yes, I promise." Gabriella smiled and slipped her body closer towards Troy's. She leaned up to kiss his slight stubble. "No more fights."

"Well, all normal couples fight," Troy said. "But, we are far from normal. We have a baby and we're getting married. There aren't a lot of teenagers who do that."

Gabriella giggled and nodded slightly. "Yeah." She looked up at him. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Brie." He looked down at Vanessa. "And I love you."

* * *

**Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes...Country?**

**Chapter 34**

"I can't believe this is happening," Gabriella panted, looking at herself in the mirror. "This is so surreal."

They've been postponing it a lot mainly because of school. Alex went off to Community college, not wanting to leave far away from home. Gabriella and Troy had graduated with scholarships. Troy had one from Duke, U of A, Berkeley and Syracuse. Gabriella had one from Syracuse, Berkeley, Penn State, University of Tennessee, Stanford and UCLA. They had declined good opportunities, but their future was laid out and they could care less.

"Well, you better believe it, hunny, because I nearly paid one thousand dollars for this dress," Jessica said, combing slowly through Gabriella's silk hair. "And you look stunning in it."

"Well, you should be saying that for yourself," Gabriella said, trying to get over her blush. Jessica, Melissa, Marissa, and Sharpay were bridesmaids. Marissa and Sharpay are more so Alex's friends, but that was okay. They're pretty nice. They were all dressed in simple white silky dresses that were floor length and had diamonds embedded across the front. They each held two dove white lotus flowers, Gabriella's (and secretly Troy's) favorite flower.

Troy had picked his best man and man of honor; Chad and Dustin. It was going to be Paul, but what Paul did, it wasn't forgivable. Plus, they haven't heard of him since.

So now Gabriella was getting ready with Irene, Alex and all her friends, for the biggest night of her life. She was more nervous than excited. Or maybe she was more excited than nervous. Or maybe—oh, who cares? All she knows is that she felt like fainting.

"What if I trip?"

"You won't," Alex assured her, smoothing out her pearl white dress. She was Gabriella's maid of honor and she looked like a girl actually. Gabriella just noticed Alex has killer legs. She would definitely give this girl a new wardrobe.

"Well, what if someone objects?"

"Who would that be other than Gina who isn't here?"

"Well, what if—"

"Gabriella, shut up, will you? Nothing will happen except for you floating your way down the aisle and then stepping up to Troy, handing yourself into marriage."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She looked at herself once again in the mirror. Her dress was a strapless, floor length gown that crowned like a pastry at the bottom. Her hair was set simply down except for two tresses of hair that were twisted back. Her make up was done beautifully, making her glow. And last, but not least, was the veil. It was thrown back, still showing her face, and draping over like a lace curtain all the way down to the floor. Her mother had worn this during her wedding and Gabriella had wanted to wear it ever since. It just felt right and it fit perfect.

"Gabriella." She turned. Irene was there in her white dress. "It's time."

Gabriella's legs began to feel like jelly as she walked out of the room. If it weren't for Alex and Jessica, Gabriella would have fallen flat on her face.

Really, was she ready for this?

Irene was carrying Vanessa and she looked beautiful in her white, puffy dress. Like most, diamonds were encrusted in the front and her hair was tied neatly in a bun. Vanessa was five months old, a head full of dark copper hair and big, auburn eyes. Her hair also had a woven hair piece made out of lotus and wood. Irene had done it and Vanessa looked incredible.

They were there at the cedar doors and Gabriella was breathing heavily, trying not to pass out. The rest fled into the room and Gabriella and Mike were there alone.

"This is amazing," Mike muttered. "I got married at a young age, but I didn't expect my child to. You're growing up so fast."

"I know," Gabriella whispered. "But I still love you, daddy. I always will. And I'll always be your little girl." Gabriella linked their arms together and smiled up at her father. He smiled down at her, grasping what has become.

On cue, the two advanced into the room and the organ started to play sweet music. Everyone had stood up, gazing at the beautiful bride. Gabriella tried not to cry, Melissa would kill her if she ruined the make up.

But a few tears went anyway.

Especially when she saw Troy.

He was stood kind of crookedly up on the alter, fixing and pulling at his first class tuxedo. It was Calvin Klein; he seems to buy a lot of stuff from him. His hair was slicked back neatly, the way Gabriella liked it. It made him seem classy, but also so cute and innocent. He had the same 'do at graduation.

Once they got in front of the altar, Gabriella leaned up and kissed Mike's cheek then whispered, "I love you" in his ear.

"Who gives this bride?" the preacher said.

"I, Mike Angelo Montez."

He went and took his seat while Gabriella stepped up on the alter with Troy, taking his hand in hers and Gabriella felt even more weak to the knees. Troy had his eyes on her, taking in all of her. Gabriella wanted to collapse. But she didn't. No, she smiled.

She never felt so happy and complete before.

The preacher started reciting then announces it is time for the vows.

"I, Troy David Alexander Bolton, take you, Gabriella Marie Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife, my soulmate and my partner, only to love me and only me. I promise to take care of you through our toughest time, through sorrow and bliss, through sickness and health and as each day will grow, my love will grow. You didn't have a healthy life growing up, but you found yourself, found what was on the inside, not just your looks. I always knew that I was missing something in life and now I've figured out that it was you I was missing. As long as I live, I will love you, cherish you, laugh with you, grow with you, trust you and cry with you, no matter what bumpy time it is. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day until the day _we _shall die." Slowly, Troy takes the ring from Jamie, the ring boy, and slips it onto Gabriella's slender left ring finger.

Gabriella took a breath. "I, Gabriella Marie Montez, take you, Troy David Alexander Bolton to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to cherish you, to love you and all of the above, no matter how many failures of hard times we go through and through sickness and in health, through love or hate, through thick and thin. I wish for you to be the father of my child. The thing is that I never expected to find my love here, just smelly old farm animals. But I didn't just find love, I found life. I found out who I am and who I want to be. Especially with you. I also found my family and how much I missed them. So, I want the chance to grow with you and to raise a family, big or small. We may be young, but I encourage my love for you, making it larger and larger everyday. And I promise to keep that encouraging till the day death do us part. Whatever life will bring us, we'll get through it."

She slipped the ring on his finger as their eye contact stayed together.

The preacher smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Troy grinned and grabbed Gabriella's hips. He guided his mouth down to hers in a passionate kiss, holding her as if this would be the last.

But it isn't.

Troy and Gabriella_ Bolton _would never be done.

SLRGGC

Gabriella laid her head down on Troy's broad shoulder as the music swayed their bodies in peaceful harmony. It was the husband and wife dance right now. A single spotlight shimmered down on them as the rest of the room was darkened and crowded with people, smiling as they watched the newly wed couple.

_#As long as stars shine down from heaven_

_And the rivers run into the sea_

_Til the end of time forever_

_You're the only love I'll need_

_In my life you're all that matters_

_In my eyes the only truth I see_

_When my hopes and dreams have shattered_

_You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found you I was blessed_

_And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you_

_I'd be lost and so confused_

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you_

_Lord, you know it's just impossible_

_Because of you, it's all brand new_

_My life is now worthwhile_

_I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling_

_You're love lifted me back on my feet_

_It was like you heard me calling_

_And you rush to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed_

_And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you_

_I'd be lost and so confused_

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you_

_Lord, you know it's just impossible_

_Because of you, it's all brand new_

_My life is now worthwhile_

_I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed_

_And I will never leave you, I need you oh_

_Imagine me without you_

_I'd be lost and so confused_

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you_

_Lord, you know it's just impossible_

_Because of you, it's all brand new_

_My life is now worthwhile_

_I can't imagine me without you#_

"Mmm, I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and nudged his nose against hers, cutely. "I love you, too, Brie."

They separated as the song ended and ended and the father daughter dance started.

Gabriella placed her head on Mike's chest as they swayed with the song. She couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw Troy dancing with Vanessa.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Gabriella lifted her head from her dad's chest and looked into his glossy eyes. She wiped at his tears with the pad of her thumb. "Remember, what I told you? I'm still you little girl, just a little bit bigger," Gabriella said. Mike smiled and hugged her close. "You look just like your mom in that veil. It looks perfect on you." Mike pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks. You look nice in your tux." Gabriella pulled at the black thread.

"It's from my wedding," Mike said. "Never got rid of it."

Gabriella smiled and giggled when Mike twirled her around. "Next to Vanessa's birthday, this is the best day ever," Gabriella said. Mike smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Four and a half years later…

Gabriella and Troy were finally done college. They both picked a college near their apartment so they could be close to Vanessa and still be able to learn. To celebrate their graduation, it was family dinner night at Applebee's.

"Daddy, I want the worms," four-year-old Vanessa said. She was looking at the menu upside down. Troy smiled and turned the menu on the right side. "Those are curly fries, Nessa. Do you want them?"

"Yes!" Vanessa put the menu on the table and started coloring in the dinosaur. Gabriella came back from the bathroom and plopped down next to her family. "What are we getting?"

"I'm getting the steak," Alex announced. "I love steak. It's so juicy."

"I want the steak too," Vanessa said.

"Ness, you're already getting the curly fries and chicken fingers," Troy said. Vanessa pouted. "But I want the steak!"

"I'll give you a piece of mine," Alex said. Vanessa smiled and continued her coloring.

"What are you drawing, Nessie?" Gabriella asked, leaning over to view her daughters work. Vanessa grinned and pushed her paper into Gabriella's view. "I'm just coloring. But I made the dinosaur have hair." Vanessa giggled and continued drawing.

"Hi, I'm Aaron," a waitress said as he came up to them. "Would you guys like any appetizers or drinks?"

"I want apple juice!" Vanessa exclaimed. "They should have apple juice at Applebee's."

Aaron laughed and wrote down the order. "And we do. Anything else?"

"We'll have Coke and Pepsi," Gabriella said. She had vowed never to drink again when Vanessa was born. She wanted to be a role model for her daughter, not the person she was before she came to Nashville.

"I'll have some apple juice too, please," Alex quipped.

Aaron laughed and wrote down her drink as well. "How about appetizers?"

"I want some bread," Vanessa said. Aaron wrote down the order. "Okay, I should have your orders here in about ten minutes." Aaron turned to Alex and grinned. "Actually, I'll make it five."

When he left Gabriella turned to Alex and smirked. "I think someone has a liking for you."

"Shut up," Alex said, but still smiled. Aaron was kind of cute and she hadn't had a date since she went out with Paul. "I mean, he is cute though."

"Why is Applebee's called Applebee's?" Vanessa asked. "

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Alex should ask Aaron."

"Okay, Bolton—"

"Which Bolton?" Gabriella teased. Alex stuck her tongue out at her. "You two are both shitheads."

"Language," Gabriella scolded, covering Vanessa's ears. Vanessa giggled. "You say that word a lot at night mommy when you're in your room with daddy."

Gabriella felt her cheeks get hot and she quickly moved her hands from Vanessa's ears. Troy and Alex started cracking up. "You also say fu—"

"Okay, enough talking," Gabriella said quickly. "Look, Aaron's back."

"Yes he is," Aaron said. He placed Alex's and Vanessa's cups of apple juice by them and then gave Gabriella and Troy their Coke and Pepsi. He placed the bowl of cheesy bread in the middle of the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I'll have the medium rare steak with salad on the side," Alex said. Aaron quickly wrote it down then turned to Gabriella and Troy. "We'll have the Lobster Terminal and baked potato," Troy said.

"The baked potato comes separately with a size of vegetables," Aaron said. "Do you want both?"

"Yes."

Aaron quickly wrote that down then turned to Vanessa. "And you?"

"I want the curly fries and chicken fingers," Vanessa announced. "I thought that the fries were worms because they were curly."

Aaron chuckled and wrote down her order. "Well, be lucky that they aren't. Okay, I'll be back with your food in just a little while, but I'll try and make it back fast." Aaron peeked one more glanced at Alex before walking away.

"Auntie Alex, I think Aaron likes you."

"I think so too," Alex said, biting her lip. "I'll be right back." She slipped from her seat and started walking off to where Aaron left. Gabriella turned to Troy and smirked. "Where's Auntie Alex going?"

"To get her a boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"Can I have one?" Vanessa asked. Troy's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No! You only can have one when you are fifty."

Gabriella pinched Troy. "Shut up, Troy. She can have a boyfriend when she goes into the double digits."

"How about triple digits?"

"The time will come when it comes," Gabriella told him.

"Can I have my Hana-Bana?" Vanessa asked.

Gabriella reached into her purse and pulled out Vanessa's yellow teddy bear. Before Mike went back to LA three years ago with Jessica and Melissa, he had bought Vanessa a cute little bear. Since then, Gabriella and Troy couldn't separate Hana-Bana and Vanessa.

SLRGGC

"Where were you?" Gabriella asked Alex. Alex grinned and held out her hand. On her palm was a phone number. "We were talking in the freezer. It was cold and so he hugged me to keep me warm. Although it didn't help, it still was amazing."

"Aw, that's cute."

"Why am I the only boy here?" Troy groaned. "Chad could've come with us."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You are such a whiner, Troy."

After dinner, they all headed to Irene and Harold's house. The twins were now ten years old and Vanessa always had a blast with them. Although it's a six year age difference, they all like to play together.

"Hannah, Savannah!" Vanessa shrieked as she dashed out of Troy's arms. Savannah and Hannah raced up to Vanessa and hugged her. "Nessa!"

"How was dinner?" Savannah asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"Alex got a new boyfriend."

"I do not," Alex said. "Don't tell fibs, Vanessa."

Troy swooped Vanessa up and Vanessa giggled. She laid her head on Troy's broad shoulder and yawned. "Tired, Nessa?"

"No. I'm just tired."

Troy chuckled and walked inside the house. Irene and Harold were standing there with a huge cake. "_Congrad_-ulations," Harold said.

"We wish we could've gone to dinner with you guys, but we had stuff to do," Irene apologized. "How was it anyway?"

"It was good," Gabriella said, taking Vanessa from Troy. "We're going to crash Vanessa here, is that okay?"

"Now why would you ask me? That's more than okay. Alex's room still has a bed in there. I'll have Savannah and Hannah sleep in there with her."

"Thanks so much, Aunt Irene. Oh, and we brought you back some food."

"Honey, I am old and you're going to make my stomach even bigger." Irene smiled and took the bag. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"We have all the Hannah Montana episodes," Savannah said to Vanessa. Vanessa's head popped up. "Really? Can we watch them?"

"Sure, come on."

Gabriella put Vanessa down and Vanessa scurried off after the twins. Alex plopped down on the couch. "I'm crashing here because we all know what those two monkeys are going to be doing tonight."

"And you're just mad you're not getting some," Troy said, pulling Gabriella against him.

"I question you young people," Harold said. He looked inside the bag and grinned. "Irene, you don't need this do you?"

"Shut up, Harold." She turned to Troy and Gabriella and hugged them. "I'll see you guys tonight. Have fun and be careful." Irene winked and they laughed.

"Bye."

"Finally," Gabriella groaned. "I'm so tired." She jumped inside the car. Troy got in too and drove out the driveway. "But we wouldn't change our lives for anything."

"After all we've been through; I'd never in my life change it." Gabriella sighed and sunk low in her seat. They arrived at their apartment five minutes later. Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed Troy's hand as they walked inside the house. It was dark and sultry.

Gabriella squealed when Troy grabbed her from behind. "Ready to go to our headquarters?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Lead the way, superman." Troy grabbed her torso and swiped her up into his arms. He walked into their room, pressing his lips to hers.

As the night fled on, Gabriella couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed. She turned to Troy. He was staring at her adoringly with his beautiful blue eyes. "How'd I get here?" Gabriella whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"I used to be a spoiled little rich girl from LA and then my dad shipped me off here and now I'm…a married, in love mother with the most amazing family she could ever ask for. How'd all of what I used to be change into…this?"

"Everyone can change," Troy said. He kissed her on the lips and Gabriella smiled. "This could be a story. Spoiled Little Rich Girl Goes County," Gabriella said.

Troy ran his hand through her hair and shook his head. "It already is. And it's just beginning."

**_How did I get here?_**

**_ I turned around and there you were_**

**_ I didn't think twice_**

**_ Or rationalize_**

**_ 'Cause somehow I knew_**

**_ That there was more than just chemistry_**

**_ I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_**

**_ But I figured it's too good to be true_**

**_I said pinch me_**

**_ Where's the catch this time_**

**_ Can't find a single cloud in the sky_**

**_ Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time_**

**_ But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_**

**_ Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_**

**_ I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_**

**_ You're one in a million_**

**_ All this time I was looking for love_**

**_ Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_**

**_ Till' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_**

**_ And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_**

**_ Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_**

**_ When I'm mad at you_**

**_ You come with your velvet touch_**

**_ Can't believe that I'm so lucky_**

**_ I have never felt so happy_**

**_ Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_**

**_They say that good things take time_**

**_ But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_**

**_ Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_**

**_ I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_**

**_ You're one in a million_**

**_ I said pinch me_**

**_ Where's the catch this time_**

**_ Can't find a single cloud in the sky_**

**_ Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time_**

**_ But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_**

**_ Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_**

**_ Were a million to one_**

**_ I cannot believe it (oh whoa)_**

**_ They say that good things take time_**

**_ All this time I was looking for love_**

**_ Trying to make things work_**

**_ Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_**

**_ I cannot believe it (oh whoa)_**

**_ You're one in a million... one in a million_**

**_ All this time I was looking for love_**

**_ Trying to make things work_**

**_ They weren't good enough till_**

**_ I thought I'm through_**

**_ Said I'm done_**

**_ And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_You're one in a million _**

**THE END **

**How'd you like this story? I finally finished it. I hope you all liked it and I hope you all are giving my new story Glamorous a chance. I already have fifteen chapters out. But if you aren't, I hope you still enjoyed this one and will stay tuned with other stories that I will do! **

**Thanks!-Brittany**


End file.
